Worlds Away: Timing is Everything
by Freedom909
Summary: After getting shot on the barricade, 1832 Eponine wakes up in modern day France. She meets Enjolras and the rest of L'Amis but they do not know who she is. Why is she here? What will happen between them? How will Eponine adjust to living in modern times? Could she possibly fall in love with a revolutionary she never took the time to notice before? Modern/1832 Paris AU
1. Timing is Everything

**A/N: Hi, thank you for taking the time to read this, or actually even click on it. I appreciate it all the same. I published this under Plays also, just wanted to maybe extend the audience and see how it goes.**

**Disclaimer****: I do not own Les Miserables, that honor goes to Hugo. **

* * *

Worlds Away

Chapter 1 - Timing is Everything

Time works in mysterious ways that are otherwise incomprehensible to humans. As much as we try to make sense of time, it is almost always to no avail. But without the ignorance to time's peculiar ways, our story could not take place.

The last thing Eponine could remember was getting shot on the barricade and drifting to sleep in Marius' arms. But now here she was again. Her eyes were open and she felt the light rise and fall of her chest. Her vision slowly adjusted to the light and she could just make out her surroundings.

She was laying flat on her back on a cold cement ground. The walls of buildings stretched up high next to her. She was laying in an alley amongst the light of day. But this new picture did not match the alley ways she was used to. For a girl who spent so much time in the alleys of Paris, she could tell these ones were different.

Eponine began to sit up but her body screamed in pain. Fighting against it, she stumbled to her feet. Her head was pounding with a massive headache but she continued to walk to the end of the alley way regardless. With each step, Eponine al but screamed in pain. Upon reaching the end of the gray alley, the streets opened up to her. It was very unusual. The streets no longer had cobblestones in them, but instead were replaced with a black tar. The buildings were made of a gray stone and very straight. There was not one oddly placed line and they did not appear as if they would topple over by the slightest breeze. There was very minimal signs of wear on them, and each building had fresh new glass panes to accompany them.

Eponine walked down the center of the street. There was not a soul in sight. But she had spent so much time on her own, that she did not even notice. She walked with her head held high gawking at the beautiful city she once called Paris. But the most intriguing part of this new city was the street lights. No longer did they have candles in them only turned on at night, but now they held a strange object placed in the center of them. It was a white object, shaped like an egg.

She stood there for a few moments gaping at this newly found object. Her mind swirled with thought, most was confusion. She still could not make sense of this new place. Where were her friends? Where was her brother? How did she get here? Why was she here?

In the midst of pondering these questions, Eponine failed to acknowledge the loud honking and yelling coming from the left of her. She finally lifted her head just in time to see another strange object hurdling towards her. Her eyes widened with wonder. It looked like a steel animal that moved on wheels. What was this? But it was moving rather fast and headed for her. Eponine could only gawk at it.

Just as the metal object on wheels was approaching her rapidly, she felt her body thrown with much force to the side. Eponine was not quite certain what had just happened. Her head hit the side of the building with a thud as she made impact. The next thing she knew what that she was laying on the sidewalk with a curly haired, blonde boy laying next to her. He was out of breath and ready to stand to his feet. Eponine was still dazed from everything she had just encountered.

The boy turned his head and looked down at her. "Are you alright, Mademoiselle?" Eponine did not respond. "Don't you know any better than to walk in the middle of the street? You would've been flattened if I didn't push you out of the way." The boy reached his hand down to her and helped her up. She winced a little as she moved suddenly, but stood to her feet anyway.

Eponine was staring at the boy with wide eyes. A smile broke across her face and she couldn't help it. "Enjolras!" She almost yelled. She immediately wrapped her arms around his neck and embraced him but he did not return the hug, instead he peeled her off of him.

By this time, the other boys he had been walking with had made their way across the street and walked over to the two of them.

"I'm sorry, Mademoiselle, I don't know you-"

"Enjolras, please? Don't you remember me? You have to! Please?"

The boy just gave her a puzzled expression. He stood in shock. How did this girl know his name? Why was she so happy to see him? This girl was filthy, with tattered male burlap trousers, a worn brown jacket that barely gave protection, old work boots on her feet, and a dirty brown hat to top it off. Her hair was a complete mess of brown tangles. The dirt and grime of the street covered her face, yet she stared at him with wide brown eyes and Enjolras could not help but see beauty in this small creature standing in front of him.

Eponine finally moved her gaze from Enjolras and looked at his friends. Her eyes lit up with the same wonder she had previously. "Joly! Combeferre! Courfeyrac! Grantaire!" She nearly yelled. The boys cocked their heads to the side and stood with the same puzzled expression Enjolras had.

"What is going on?" Joly asked very confused.

Eponine's excited expression was wiped off her face and replaced with distress. "What?" She choked out. "Please, do you not know me? It's me! Eponine!" Her voice cracked when she said her name. She could feel the lump swelling up in her throat. The thud of her heartbeat was the only thing she could hear. Her pulse raced, her eyes glassed over, and her hands started shaking. At that point, Eponine was over come with her emotions, and she did something she swore she would never do in the presence of anyone. But she could not stop it, tears poured from her eyes and she cried.

As much as her body ached, as much as she could barely step without wincing, as much as her head throbbed; that fact that her friends could not remember her, was worse than any physical pain she could feel. Her heart burned as if it were on fire.

The boys exchanged glances at one another and neither one knew what to do. They did not know who this girl was but obviously she knew them. Enjolras' face filled with sympathy for the now sobbing girl in front of him. She burrowed her face in her hands.

Enjolras took a step toward her and wrapped his arm around her. His friends started in disbelief at his actions. Then in a soft voice, Enjolras said, "Come with me. I think you hit your head pretty hard. Lets get back to my flat, we'll clean you up and we'll figure this whole thing out, okay?"

Eponine nodded through her tears. The water relentlessly flowed from her eyes as they startled walking. She could not feel safe wrapped in Enjolras' arm, for he did not remember her. She was a stranger him.

"Enjolras?" He turned his head to see Joly looking questionably at him. "May I talk to you quickly?" Enjolras slipped his arm off of Eponine and walked a few paces behind her.

Joly spoke soft enough so Eponine could not hear them. "I don't think I completely approve of you bringing her to your flat, but...in any case, I think we may have bigger problems to deal with than just her tears." Enjolras furrowed his brow. Joly then pointed to Eponine's back and then pointed to the ground. Her back was stained thick with blood and she left a trail of droplets on the sidewalk.

Enjolras' face paled.

* * *

**A/N: So, if you could do me a favor and you think this story may even be worth continuing, let me know. I'd really love to know what you all think.****  
**

**I sincerely appreciate it. Thank you, thank you, thank you. **


	2. When the Stars Line Up

Worlds Away

Chapter 2 - When the Stars Line Up

Quiet. The blissful sound of nothing. But the problem with nothingness is that is never stays quiet forever.

Nothing can be heard in the small flat except the clock slowly ticking on the wall. The room is empty of life and all that remains are the spirits of people who were once there. Interrupting the peacefulness are the muffled sounds and shouts coming from outside the door. Only a few more moments now until the quiet is broken by the door being barged open. The keys jingle loudly as the people hurriedly enter the room not even bothering to take them out of the door knob.

Any silence that was there a moment ago is now only a memory. Silence is like a ghost. There for awhile but once one realizes its presence, it is unwanted.

The boys rush into Enjolras' flat as he half drags and unconscious Eponine in his arms. Turns out the wound was more of a problem than she had noticed. Relying on adrenaline was the only thing that had kept her mobile, but as she walked the few blocks, the adrenaline had worn off and Eponine stumbled to the sidewalk. The boys were there in no time helping her to her feet and dragging her as Enjolras persisted going to his apartment.

"She needs a hospital!" Joly pointed out. "What are you going to do with her here?"

Enjolras let Combeferre hold Eponine as he wiped his hand across his kitchen table. He cleared the papers, books, pens, and cups from the table with his hand and let them fall to the ground. This was the biggest table he had and it was the first place he thought of to put her down on. He raced back over to Combeferre and lifted Eponine gently onto the table.

"You're going to fix her." Enjolras commanded to Joly. "You're the medical student!"

"But...I just- I don't think I-"

"I have a first aid kit!" Enjolras said with certainty.

"She'll need more than that." Grantaire scoffed as he walked straight passed the table of an unconscious Eponine to the liquor cabinet above the sink. He pulled out a bottle of brandy and sat on the couch to drink it.

Enjolras ran to the bathroom to retrieve any medical supplies he had. Joly had taken a step to the table and looked at the unconscious girl in front of him. He lifted his head up, said a silent prayer, took a deep breath, and began to work on her. He proceeded to take off her blood stained coat. Combeferre and Courfeyrac tried to be of assistance to Joly. Enjolras brought over rags, a large bowl of warm water, and his first aid kit. Combeferre was smart enough to think of bringing over a blanket to cover up the poor girl as Joly needed to take off her bloodied shirt as well.

Joly found were the blood was coming from and gasped.

"What? What is it?" Enjolras pestered.

"Enjolras, you were right." Whispered Joly.

"About what? I don't understand."

"You were right, we couldn't have taken her to the hospital. It's a gun shot wound."

"All the more reason to have taken her to one." Piped in Grantaire as he took another swig from the bottle.

"No...Gun shot wounds need to be reported to the police right away." Enjolras confirmed.

Joly continued, "If we'd have taken her, the hospital would've called the police and we all probably would've been taken into custody for the time being."

"How the hell did she get shot?" Enjolras face beamed with anger. He did not know why he was feeling this way. He did not know why he felt he had to take responsibility for the lonesome creature? Whatever the reason, this was a lot more than he could have ever imagined. But right now, all his questions needed to remain unanswered for the only one who could provide him with sufficient answers was currently unconscious.

Joly continued to wipe up the wound that had reopened itself, no doubt when she was thrown to the sidewalk by Enjolras. Enjolras had handed him some white liquor and Joly cleaned the wound out. He had Courfeyrac get his messenger bag which luckily contained some sutures from one of his previous classes early in the day. Joly ripped open the package and began to sew up the wound. The bullet had thankfully gone straight through her shoulder and did not require to be removed.

Once the stitches were applied on the front and back of her shoulder, Joly placed some gauze over it and wrapped up her shoulder and chest with a white bandage.

The presence of silence had crept its way back into the room. Enjolras had brought a pillow to the table and placed Eponine's head on it. Courfeyrac proceeded to wash Eponine's bloodied garments in the bathroom sink. Joly and Combeferre cleaned up and sterilized the kitchen from the mess that had transpired. Grantaire made his way over to the kitchen and took a seat next to Enjolras at the table. Enjolras was staring at the sleeping Eponine in front of him and moving small bits of tangled, rough hair out of her face.

Grantaire took another swig of the bottle in his hand. "So, what are you going to do with-" He took the neck of the bottle and tapped Eponine's arm with it, "-her?"

Enjolras looked down at the ground. "I don't know." He said with a heavy heart.

"Where's she even from?"

"I don't know."

"How does she know our names?"

"I don't know..."

"Well, mon ami, you seem to have all the answers, don't you?"

Enjolras glared at the drunk sitting next to him. "I guess she can stay here for a while. She can sleep in my bed while she recovers and I'll sleep on the couch for now."

Grantaire gasped. He put the hand holding the bottle to his chest, "I am aghast! What would your parents say?" He mocked. "A woman sleeping in our very own Apollo's bed!"

This remark earned another death glare from Enjolras. But after a few moments, he smirked. "I bet my parents would be thrilled to know I have a girl sleeping in my apartment. Lord knows they think I'm gay."

Grantaire let out a loud laugh. "Right you are my friend! Ha! This from the man who has never had a girlfriend, who spends his time either with his nose in books or with us."

Enjolras chuckled slightly. He turned his gaze back to Eponine. "Maybe I'll move her into my room now; she'd probably be more comfortable there." Enjolras stood up from the chair and began to lift her off the table; being as gentle as possible.

"Enjolras, what about your studies?" Piped in Joly as he finished up cleaning his hands off in the sink.

"I promise she won't interfere with my studies. I'm still the same man; I'm just...doing her a favor."

Joly nodded uncertainly, "I'll need to check on her often so the wound doesn't become infected. Right now, I'm going to treat her as an amnesia case. Its possible she remembers some things but not everything."

"But how do you explain the fact that she knows us?" Combeferre asked.

Joly grimaced and looked to the floor. It didn't take long for Grantaire to add in his two-sense, "Maybe she used to stalk us."

Enjolras grunted and walked away with Eponine in his arms. He shortly returned from the room and closed the door quietly behind him. "We'll have to wait until she wakes up to ask her our questions." He whispered.

The boys currently sat around the kitchen table. Grantaire looked up to Enjolras, "What did she say her name was again?"

Enjolras looked back at his bedroom door quickly before retuning his attention to Grantaire. "Eponine."

Grantaire brought the liquor bottle to his lips. He closed his eyes softly and breathed in. Finally he breathed out, "_'Ponine."_

* * *

**A/N: I think I have a little game plan on where to take this. Hopefully the tension is building little by little.  
**


	3. And You Catch a Good Break

**A/N: Hello again! Thank you once again for taking the time to reach this story. That really means a lot to me. So I had a lot planned for this ****chapter. But then, it started getting really long so I decided to put it into two chapters. Don't worry, though. I just decided I'm going to take my time with this story and take as many chapters as I need to. Without further delay, here is chapter 3. **

* * *

Worlds Away

Chapter 3 - And You Catch a Good Break

Time may move fast and time may move slow. Whichever way it may be, it is always the exact same sixty seconds. It is one thing that will never change.

The hours passed one by one and still no sound from the sleeping girl. The boys found ways to amuse themselves; all quiet ways from Enjolras' protests. And now it was well into the night and still no sound. The boys said goodnight and Enjolras made himself a spot to sleep on the couch.

Noon was now steadily approaching and still Enjolras had not heard a sound from the room. Frequently, he would peek his head into the room and see her in the same position. He would watch her slight breaths from the doorway for a few moments before giving her some more privacy again.

Thankfully, it was a Saturday and there was no classes for him to attend so he could spend the day here waiting for her to wake up. Grantaire had stopped by first thing in the morning with some clothes for Eponine. They were just some articles of clothing that had been left in his dorm room by various women and he figured they might as well be of some use. After an hour or so, Grantaire had left since she was still not awake.

Enjolras was now busying himself reading one of his law textbooks. The clocked still ticked on the wall just loud enough to be heard in silence. Enjolras' ears perked up as he heard deep breathing penetrate the silence. He lifted his heard and listened to her stirring in the opposite room. He was just about to turn his attention back to his book when a scream shattered the silence.

Faster than a shooting star, Enjolras was on his feet, book on the ground, and he burst open the door to see a frightened Eponine huddled with her knees to her chest and the sheets tightly twisted around her. She was hyperventilating and she looked like a balloon about to burst. Enjolras rushed to her side wrapping his arms around her.

"It's okay...you're okay...shhh..." He gently said as he rocked her back and forth.

"Whh-ere am..I?" She chocked out between breaths.

He pulled back a few inches to look at her in the face; his eyes deep with concern. "You're in my flat. You fainted on the way here. Your shoulder was bleeding profusely...Joly fixed it up for you."

She stopped sobbing and took a deep breath, "It hurts." She whispered.

"Yes, I bet it's going to for a while." He wiped away some of the tears under her eyes with his thumb. "Eponine," He said hesitantly. The word sounded foreign on his tongue but at the same time also familiar. "How did you get shot?"

Every sob from the girl stopped at this question. She furrowed her brow and looked at him straight in the eye for the first time. "At the barricades." It was obvious, he was at the barricades with her, for God's sake, it was his idea to build a barricade, he was the leader. Then it hit her, he didn't remember her when she first saw him, he didn't even know her name then, and now he couldn't even remember his own barricades. Her eyes widened at the realization. "Y-you don't remember, do you?"

He shook his head. "I'm afraid not..."

She scoffed. "Figures..." She mumbled.

"...Can you tell me what you know?"

"I guess," She sighed. "You're Enjolras, the leader of the revolution. The one who devoted his life to helping the poor and bringing equality to everyone...Gah, there's just so much I hate about you."

He was shocked by her words. First he realized that she made some sense since he was currently studing law in college so he could one day fight for the rights of those underprivileged; those that the government chooses to ignore. But why did she hate him? Wasn't equality a good thing?

"Excuse me?"

"I'm sorry, it's just, you and those stupid students always talked about bringing equality for people like me, the poor, the oppressed...and yet, you never noticed me. You never took the time to listen to me. Then again, I used to kiss your feet..." She trailed off looking at the wall.

She spoke up again talking more to herself than to him, "Well, you built a barricade to protest against the government. I snuck there to be closer to... Marius. Oh, stupid Marius. No, I was the stupid one. I thought, I just thought if I cannot have him, no one can. Especially not that lark." She spit with venom on her words. "But alas, I took a bullet for him."

Enjolras closed his eyes and shook his head. "No, I just don't understand. This is crazy. I go to a University, I study law, I haven't started any revolution. And Marius, he...he's going out with Cosette."

Her face looked like she had just been slapped when he said those words. She rested her head against her knees. "No, Monsieur, I do not understand. This does not make any sense to me. None of it does."

He sighed. The silence had found its way back in between them. He tried to mule it over in his brain. He tried desperately to wrap his head around everything she said. He was coming to the conclusion that she was just crazy, but yet he did not fully believe that assertion. She knew too much about him and his friends. He concluded that her story might be crazy, but she certainly was not. Perhaps she is just confused. He decided to let this conversation end along with the silence.

He sniffed the air and looked down at her. "When was the last time you showered?"

She looked up at him again, "I what?"

"Showered." He confirmed. "You know, get cleaned? Like bathing?"

"Oh, a bath! Why didn't you just say that then? Hmm...Maybe a week. We have a tub at home but fetching the water is such a burden that my parents don't really care much. Besides, I haven't really been home in a few days anyway."

Much confused by her answer, he brushed it off. "Well, then. You're more than welcome to use my shower. I'll show you to it." He stood up off the bed. Eponine made a move to get up off the bed but then noticed her indecency in front of the man and did not move. "Well?" He questioned her, waiting for her to get up. She just looked back at him with wide eyes and hugged the sheets tighter around her. "Oh!" He announced as the realization struck him. He quickly made his way over to the dresser on the wall of the room. He pulled out a red t-shirt and handed it to her. "Put this on for now."

Enjolras turned around and made his way to the door but before he could reach it, Eponine had stood up from the bed with the t-shirt on. He turned back around and looked at her. She was such a scrawny thing with her bony arms wrapped around herself. The t-shirt fell down to her thighs, her skinny legs were crossed one in front of the other, the neck of the shirt fell off her shoulder exposing it. She hung her head low waiting for him to say something.

He held the door open and waited for her to exit the room. She walked hesitantly by him into the rest of the flat. Her eyes widened in wonder as she beheld the beauty of the room. Enjolras did not notice her gaping at the room but proceeded to lead the way to the bathroom.

"Here is the bathroom." He announced as he opened the door.

Eponine let a small gasp escape her lips as she looked at the sparkling room. It was magnificent and so unique. The walls were tiled with an off-white stone. There was a large structure in the corner of the room made of glass. It was so pristine she needed to touch it to see if it was real.

"That's the shower." Enjolras told her. He pulled a towel off the rack. "Here is your towel to dry yourself off when your done. There is shampoo and conditioner in the shower already...just don't tell the boys I use conditioner." He produced a bar of soap from under the sink. "You can use this one here...umm...when your finished just call me and hopefully the clothes I have for you will be finished in the dryer."

Eponine was speechless, everything he spoke of went in one ear and out the other. "How does this work?" She asked still touching the glass of the shower. "Do you need me to fetch water from the well?"

"Huh, what? No...No there is already water in the shower. Here, it might be a little confusing. Just lift this lever and the water will come out. The red is hot and the blue it cold. Turn the knob to adjust the temperature."

"Its so beautiful..." She trailed off as she slid the shower door in. She picked up the bottle of shampoo. "And what is this?"

"Sham...poo..." He said slowly.

"How does it work?" She asked curiously with excitement.

He chuckled a little at the ridiculousness if her question. "You don't know anything, do you?"

Her face looked appalled, "I know lots of things, I do!" She said proud.

He smirked at her stubbornness. "Okay, well you pour out about a coin sized amount in your hand and put it in your hair. Then you wash it through your hair and then rinse it out. Then you do the same for the conditioner. Remember that the shampoo goes first. Okay? And I think you know how soap works."

"Yes!" She smirked slightly.

Enjolras reached around her and grabbed a brush off the shelf. He handed it to her, "When you're done, you can brush out your hair." She nodded. "Okay? All good?"

"Yes, I can do this." She looked at the ground and then back up to him. "But I need some help taking off the bandages on my shoulder. I can't lift my arm up very much to do it."

Enjolras blushed a bright red as he quickly tried to think of a way to do this without invading the girl's space. "Umm...yes...right." He bent underneath the sink and got a pair of small nail cutting scissors that would work just nicely. "Turn around." He commanded and she obliged. He pulled open the back of the shirt a little more and moved his hands with the scissors down the back of her shirt. Eponine did not seem to mind the close encounter and Enjolras tried to hide his discomfort. He gently began to cut away the bandage making sure his hand never brushed her back. "Done" He announced as the white bandage fell from under the shirt to the floor. He cleared his throat and said, "I'll be in the other room if you need me."

With those words he left the room and closed the door quickly behind him. He heard the water turn on a breathed a sigh of relief. This was turning out to be more complicated than he ever imagined.

Eponine hadn't realized that if you turn the shower on and leave both sliding doors open it was going to soak the floor. She immediately slipped in the puddle she created. Standing to her feet quickly, she took off the now damp shirt and slid into the shower. She was so enthralled at the warm water hitting her skin, she let her mind wander freely. She never knew Enjolras was so rich that he was able to get running water in his flat. Still, not much of this made sense to her. She was thoroughly confused, but she did not want to allow those worrisome thoughts to invade her time of indulgence in the water.

She gently lifted her arms and did just as Enjolras told her, putting the shampoo in her hair first. Some of it fell and stung her eyes, but with running water was quickly able to clean it out. She decided she liked the idea of running water because she didn't need to see the black water after it hit her skin. She finished up putting the conditioner in her hair then rubbed her body down with the soap. She was very careful to avoid hurting herself more by putting to much strain on her bad arm. She shut off the water and stepped out of the shower, wetting the floor again with fresh water. She found the towel and dried herself off with it.

Soon she let the towel fall and took the brush to her hair. She expected the brush to hurt as it always did with the amount of tangles she had. But miraculously, the brush slid right through her hair. When she was finished she brushed her fingers cleanly through her hair for the first time in ages. She wiped her hand across the mirror to remove the fog and stared at her reflection in the mirror.

She no longer was covered in dirt and grime and she could see her face beautifully. She tilted her head to the side and thought that maybe, just perhaps, she was beautiful. She picked up the towel again and wrapped it around her.

"Enjolras!" She yelled, breaking the ringing in her ears. "I'm done!"

* * *

**A/N: Like I said before, I put this story in Plays/Musicals as well just to expand the audience. Hope there is no harm done by doing so. Anyway, thank you for reading!**


	4. People Think You're Lucky

**A/N: So here is Chapter 4! Really hope you enjoy this one. Warning: It's a little fluffy...**

* * *

Worlds Away

Chapter 4 - People Think You're Lucky

The mastermind behind every instance of luck is time. Without the perfect timing or the alignment of the stars, just another day will have passed. When you catch the moment perfectly and something extraordinary happens, people call this luck.

The bathroom door burst open from behind Eponine and Enjolras caught her wrapped in the towel gazing at herself in the mirror. His eyes met hers in the reflection of each other and for a moment, he couldn't help but gaze at her beauty as well. Her skin was flawless, her eyes sparkled, and her dark wet hair framed her face in a way that contrasted against her olive complexion. Enjolras didn't want to move; he didn't want the moment to be over. He was afraid that if he took his eyes away, he might miss a second of the beauty in front of him.

Eponine broke the gaze first and looked down, leaving Enjolras to return to his senses and gaze about the room.

"What a mess!" He blurted out as his eyes fell upon the wet floor.

The sparkle in Eponine's eyes faded in that very instant. She could see her world flash before her eyes. Enjolras would now throw her out to the streets for making such a mess in his fancy room. He would be disgraced by her now. This was the first time he's ever shown her kindness and she betrayed it by making a mess. Eponine became frightened. She hugged the towel tighter around her and gripped it so hard her knuckles turned white.

Paralyzed by fear, she could not move. Would he strike her? She managed to open her mouth, "Enjolras...I'm-I'm sorry..."

Enjolras' gaze softened as he noticed her fearful state. He was not oblivious to the small movements in a person's eyes or their body language. He was a master at reading people; its part of what made him a great lawyer. He took a hesitant step toward her. "Its fine, I'm not mad." He paused. "This would be such a silly thing to get mad over."

He gracefully grabbed two more towels off the shelf and spread them out covering up the floor. "See? All fixed." He assured her. She nodded and swallowed the lump in her throat. "Now let me go get those clothes I have for you. Maybe something will fit you."

Enjolras disappeared out of the room. Eponine had dodged a bullet. She sighed in relief. Much sooner than later, Enjolras appeared back in the bathroom and handed the bundle of folded clothes to her. He cleared his throat, "I took the liberty to wash them for you, cause, uh...you just don't know where they've been." Enjolras tried to make the space between them less awkward but instead he managed to add more to the awkwardness. "I'll let you put them on." He backed out of the room once again.

Eponine had never quite seen Enjolras act this strange. She thought it was kind of cute in a way. She smirked to herself and examined the clothes she had been given. Each garment was highly unusual to her. It looked as if he mistakenly gave her mens clothing. There were two pairs of blue pants made out of a rough material. There was a plain green shirt, a white blouse with buttons half way down the front of it, and a red fitted shirt with no sleeves. There were also four small corsets that would only fit around her bust. Each were bold colors with lace to accompany them. They seemed very _bourgeoisie_ to her. Underneath those garments where three pairs of neatly folded underwear. Eponine picked each item up delicately, and decided what to put on first.

She put the white underwear and the smaller of the pants on. They still hung pretty loose but were bearable. She picked up the black little corset and put it on underneath. She struggled with the latch in the back of the garment, due to her throbbing shoulder, but eventually managed to hook it together. After, she decided she liked the red shirt most. It fit her very well, but she felt a little cold so she put the white shirt on over it. Pleased with her appearance she exited the washroom and placed the rest of the clothes on the bed.

Enjolras was sitting on the couch and eagerly stood up as he heard her approach. "That looks, um...you look...gre-goo...nice. You look nice." He stammered. He cleared his throat again.

Eponine did not say a word. She still did not know what to make of this whole ordeal. Enjolras spoke up again, "Do you want to dry your hair?"

Eponine looked confused. "Um, how? Don't you just let it dry naturally?"

"Well, you can, but its always much nicer to use the hair dryer."

She nodded, "Okay, can you show me?"

"Sure." Enjolras got walked past her again back into the bathroom. He bent down under the sink and produced a strange looking object. I was an "L" shaped object with a long string at the end of it. There were a few buttons on it. He took the end of the string and put it in a small hole in the wall. Eponine watched curiously. He turned back around to see her dazzled by the hairdryer.

"Do you, have a hairdryer at home?"

"No." Eponine stated, "I've never seen one before."

"Really?" Enjolras asked in disbelief. What kind of a girl was this? She did not know anything it seemed. His mind simply concluded it was the amnesia that was causing her to act like a girl straight from the 17th century. "Well, once you plug it in, you turn it on."

He did just so, and Eponine immediately jumped back at the noise it made. Enjolras tried to suppress a laugh at her startled response. He gestured for her to come closer. She obeyed and took a place in front of the mirror. He handed her the brush in one hand and placed the noisy object in her other.

Eponine could feel the object vibrate in her hand. She moved her hand with the brush in front of the end that was blowing out hot air. She left it there for a few moments. Suddenly, she pulled her hand back. "Ow!" She gasped.

"Careful, you can burn yourself if you leave it in one spot too long."

She looked up at him, "I see, now what?"

He chuckled, "Now you dry your hair." She gave him another confused expression. He smiled and grabbed the brush and hairdryer from her hands. "Face the mirror." Eponine turned so her back was to Enjolras and watched his movements through the reflection.

Enjolras held the hairdryer high above her head and let the hot air hit her. He gently glided the brush with one hand through her hair and moved the hair dryer around with the other. Eponine was mesmerized by how this machine was able to dry her hair perfectly without leaving her with a chill.

Eponine then tried to remember the last time a brush was pulled through her hair by hands that weren't her own. The last thing she could remember was her mother stroking her hair with a brush when she was a small child. It was one of the few sweet and blissful memories that she could remember. It was from a long ago time when the world was still a song. She sat in front of the fireplace on the floor between her mother's legs as she tenderly brushed her daughter's hair.

She pushed those faded memories aside and now thought about making a new memory of the present. She relished as Enjolras continued to brush and dry her hair.

Enjolras, too, was captivated by this moment. It was the first time in his life he's been so close to a women. And now he was drying her hair. It was very out-of-the-ordinary for him as well. Enjolras was enjoying this peaceful moment as the only sounds were the humming of the hair dryer, but he smirked as an idea struck him.

Enjolras took the hair dryer inconspicuously from the top of her head and moved it in front of her face. Eponine jumped back startled by the strong wind in her face and bumped straight into Enjolras' chest. She gasped like a fish out of water. As soon as she realized what happened, Enjolras was laughing hysterically at her reaction. A smile played on Eponine's lips as well. "Hey!" She shouted, "No fair!"

"Sorry, sorry." He laughed. He continued drying the back of her hair again, "I couldn't help it."

Eponine stepped forward again and resumed her position. Enjolras continued to dry her hair just as he previously had. The smiles faded from their faces once again. However, a few seconds later, Enjolras blew in her face again with the hair dryer. Eponine sputtered once more. Enjolras laughed harder than he has the first time and Eponine was laughing too.

She turned around now and faced him. He held the hair dryer high up in the air as she jumped up and down to reach it. They both laughed at the little game that had developed. Soon though, Enjolras noticed the presence of Eponine's tiny body against his own. She was literally on top of him, jumping up and down, trying to get the hair dryer.

Enjolras' face fell of emotion at this realization. He shut the hair dryer off immediately and put it down on the counter. Eponine looked confused at this reaction. "That's enough." He stated coldly.

Eponine took a step back from him. "You hungry?" He asked her quickly, changing the subject entirely. Without even waiting for a reply, he exited through the door and closed it gently behind him.

Eponine stood their in shock and turned to look at herself in the mirror. She ran her fingers cleanly through her now dry hair. The incident had left her pondering what she did to offend Enjolras. What was wrong with her? Could whatever she had done be the same reason Marius chose Cosette over her? Eponine waited alone with her thoughts, hands gripping the sink counter tightly.

Enjolras stood against the wall outside the bathroom. He breathed heavily. He was not ready to face her again. Somehow she has managed to break his marble appearance and even make him laugh. How was that possible? Enjolras did not like anyone. He was overcome with emotions; this was too much for him to bare. What were these feelings he felt?

Enjolras banged the wall with his fist. Now he was mad at himself for ruining a perfect moment. He walked around the corner and stopped at the large mirror that hung on the wall. He rested his forehead against it and pounded the mirror with his fist. He can't let these walls come down, he can't let a women infiltrate his life, he can't let anything stop him from achieving his goal: building the barricades.

Enjolras looked up at himself in the reflection. He met his own eyes but he was staring at someone that was not him. The hair was messier, dirt was smeared on his face, he wore a red jacket, a white cravat, and a red, white and blue circular pin. Who was this man he was looking at? It was him, but it certainly was not him. He shut his eyes tightly. The world was spinning; he thought he might faint. The blood was pounding in his head and he heard every beat of it. He opened his eyes again and this time was met by the eyes of his own familiar face. He breathed a sigh of relief.

He was just imaging the whole thing. He let his brain get the better of him, it seemed. He slowed his breaths and let his heart rate return to normal. He needed to compose himself. He walked into the kitchen area. Lunch. That was his main objection.

Now, what to make. He opened his fridge and slammed it when he couldn't find anything appealing in ten seconds. He opened the cabinet, his eyes landed on a box of Kraft Macaroni-n-Cheese. Perfect. Simple. Easy.

Within ten minutes, the meal was finished. He placed it in two bowls and put them on the table in front of the two chairs. He looked up and realized that Eponine had still not made an appearance. He figured the best way to handle this was to pretend his whole tantrum didn't happen. He simply left to make them something to eat.

"Eponine!" He called. Soon she appeared hesitantly from around the corner. He greeted her with a warm smile. "Come sit, I have food for us."

She placed a small smile on her face and made her way over to the chair and sat down.

Guessing before she said something, Enjolras said, "I bet you never have had Macaroni and Cheese before!"

"No, I have not. What's it like?"

"Its just pasta with cheese. Go ahead and try it, I'm sure you'll like it."

Enjolras sat in the seat next to her and began eating. Eponine picked up the fork and swirled the substance around. She found the bright yellow color a bit alarming, but Enjolras seemed to enjoy it. She finally took a bite of it.

"Mmmm." She said, letting it melt in her mouth. "That's good." Within a few more minutes, she had devoured the whole bowl. She must've been very hungry.

"I see you liked it."

"Oh yes! That was delicious. I've never quite had food like that. You're an excellent cook!"

Enjolras laughed a little, "Well, don't thank me, thank our good friends who made Kraft."

Eponine did not quite get what he meant by that statement. Instead she was concentrating on the feeling she had in the pit of her stomach. It was an unsettling feeling. Her intestines felt like they were twisting around he stomach. Eponine's hand involuntarily gripped her midsection. She doubled over slightly.

"Are you alright?" Enjolras asked. He didn't know if he should touch her on the shoulder, but instead left his hand hovering above her for a few moments as her face contorted in pain.

Eponine's face went devoid of color and her hand flew up to her mouth as she nearly chocked. She stood up from the chair as Enjolras did the same. Eponine bolted to the kitchen sink and proceeded to throw up in it. She gagged as everything she just scarfed down made its reappearance. Enjolras decided against his better judgement and realized a friendly touch was necessary. He held her hair back with one hand and rubbed her back with the other.

"Its okay." He whispered. He rubbed her back in circles some more. "I'm going to call Joly back. You're not well."

Eponine response was only more gagging. She gripped the sink tighter with her hands.

Enjolras stepped away from her to pour her a glass of water while simultaneously pulling his phone from his back pocket. It felt like ages before Joly answered the phone on the third call.

"Hello?"

"Joly!" Enjolras shouted into the phone. "Eponine's awake and she's throwing up. Please come quickly, I don't know what to do."

"Calm down, Enjolras. Just get her some water and have her lie down. I'll be there in fifteen minutes."

"Okay," Enjolras breathed finally, "Hurry!"

The call ended. Enjolras turned his attention back to Eponine. She nearly gagged again as she forcefully drank the glass of water Enjolras handed her.

When he was certain she was finished throwing up, he put his arm around her shoulders and led her back to the bedroom. "Just lay down again, Joly said he'd be right here."

She sat down in the bed and Enjolras pulled the sheets up over her, tucking her in.

"Sorry." She mumbled. "Sorry I'm making such a mess in your house."

"Nonsense. My only concern right now is your well-being." The doorbell buzzed and Enjolras sprang to his feet. Thankfully, time passed quickly for him.

"Joly!" He yelled as he opened the door. "Quick! She's right in here." He led Joly through the house before he even had an opportunity to say hello.

Joly entered the bedroom and turned around to face an anxious Enjolras. "Would you give us a minute?" Enjolras looked appalled and stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind him. Joly turned his attention back to Eponine, "Must've struck a nerve."

Time passed slowly now for Enjolras as he waited in the living room area. What was taking them so long? What's wrong with her? Why couldn't he know?

Eventually the door opened and Joly nearly ran over to Enjolras. "Well?" Enjolras asked eagerly.

"She's fine, much better now. I re-bandaged her shoulder again as well. I forgot to tell you not to get her stitches wet too much."

Enjolras was almost livid, how could Joly be so calm? Wasn't he fearing for the girl's health as well?

"Enjolras," Joly began. "She told me everything she said she told you. And I asked her some memory questions as well."

Enjolras' gaze softened. "She did? Yeah...crazy story, right? She didn't know what a shower or a hair dryer was either. Not to mention she's never eaten Macaroni and Cheese."

Joly chuckled slightly. He had figured it all out once he really spoke with Eponine, it all made sense to him. However, Enjolras wasn't connecting the dots. Joly smiled slightly, "You're a bloody idiot, you know."

Enjolras looked up at him, "Why? What did I do?" He paused. "I don't get it..."

Joly stared him down waiting for him to finally rack his brain for an answer. Enjolras was still not putting two and two together.

"Follow me." Joly said as he turned on his heel back to the bedroom. He opened the door and Eponine sat up on the bed. The color had returned to her face and she looked much better. Enjolras and Joly stood in the doorway with Joly's hand still on the handle.

"Eponine," Joly said kindly, "What's the date today?"

Eponine looked to the ceiling for a quick second before responding. She needed to think it over a little bit. "Hmm, I'm not quite sure on the number part, but the last time I checked it was June 1832."

Enjolras' eyes widened as realization struck him. Everything suddenly clicked.

* * *

**A/N: Gosh, I love those one liners at leave you hanging! So, I think I figured out where I want to go with this story. But, your ideas are still welcome because I still have a lot of holes in my idea for this story yet. And side note, if you're a little confused at the end, I promise it's all explained in the following chapter. **

**Please let me know what you're thinking! I really would love to know!**


	5. But You Know It's Grace

**A/N: So, I'm sorry this took me a little while. See, I had started writing it. But then, my dog fell really sick. And in matter of four days, she was gone. I never knew it was even an option, I never considered that she would be gone for good. I thought it was a stomach virus. But I was wrong and so were the vets. We found out it was a tumor too late. It opened up and she was bleeding internally. **

**I've been in a dark place for a while now. I wanted to kill off my characters, end their lives too. But that wasn't fair to you guys. So, I let some time pass and I finally got another chapter. Although, its not great. People tell me, its just a dog. Get over it. But Its really hard. My dogs have been there with me for everything. Through my depression, my anxiety...No she's gone. And my other dog, he's holding it together. I'm doing a good job keeping him from being depressed. We go for walks now, and it helps both of us. **

******So, I hope you understand. I'm doing my best. I love you all. Thank you for your continued support. **

**It just is a wound that needs some time to heal. Each day, I cry less and less; I'm carrying on. Because you know, Timing is Everything.**

_**Rest in Peace Alaska.**_** (If you're curious perhaps, my dogs had an Instagram. twoshepherds Feel free to go see what she looked like.)**

* * *

Worlds Away

Chapter 5 - But You Know its Grace

Miracles happen few and far between. Its usually only by the grace of God that something extraordinary happens in life that turns one's world around. It may pull these worlds apart or even bring them together.

Finally, Enjolras understood what had been going through Eponine's brain. The reason she didn't know what these modern advancements were was because in her mind she thought it was 1832. Joly had explained to Enjolras that she was suffering from Retrograde Amnesia with a time lapse. This was why she thought she was living in a different time period.

After shutting the door to "Eponine's" room, they continued their conversation in the living room. "She must've been researching an event from 1832, been reading about it, or some other way involved with that time period that when she hit her head she thought she really _was_ living in 1832." Joly explained, "Brains are a tricky thing to understand and quite hard to fix."

Joly continued, "I don't know how she hit her head yet, but I'm sure it has to do with how she got shot as well."

"So why did she get sick?" Enjolras asked still fitting the pieces together.

"Well, think about it. Maybe she had been experimenting with the life of a person from the 17th century. They ate what? Bread, cheese, maybe some eggs. If she was devoted to her experiment, then that's what she would've eaten. And so now, you gave her Kraft Macaroni and Cheese. Her stomach couldn't handle to preservatives."

"So, she threw it up." Enjolras realized as he nodded, "That's why she seemed much better after she threw up."

"Exactly."

"But, she knows us, remember? Why is that?"

"That's one question I'm still puzzling through as well. But regardless, there has to be a reasonable explanation for it somewhere."

The silence crept it way back in between the two friends for a few moments before Enjolras spoke up, "So, what happens with her now? How do we get her better?"

"Hard to say how long it will take her brain to recover. I'm just a medical student, not a neurologist. But, my advice is to just treat her like a girl from the 17th century. We'll get her reacquainted with modern technology...she might even remember some things."

"Should we take her to a neurologist then?"

Joly gave Enjolras a look as if to ask "really?" He wiped the look off his face and continued, "How do you expect to pay for it? Or do you plan to borrow your parents money and tell them a random girl who lost her memory needed it."

"I'm just asking, she needs some kind of help."

"Enjolras, we're taking care of it just fine. You said, right now she can stay with you. That's already a big help. I say, we search her name, find some contacts she may have, there has to be someone out there that knows her." Enjolras nodded at this answer.

Joly stood up from the couch and put his jacket back on. "You're leaving?" Enjolras asked.

"Yes, I'm planning to go over to the Musain, I think Bahorel and Combeferre are there now anyway. You should bring her by, maybe it will help her remember something."

"That actually doesn't sound like a bad idea." Joly turned around and headed for the door. "Wait!" Enjolras called after him. "So, what do I feed her?"

Joly looked at the floor for a second and then back up to Enjolras. "Maybe some food that isn't littered with preservatives. Go to the bakery and get some bread. Try organic food. Simple, unprocessed foods."

"Okay, I'll see you at the Musain in a little bit." Joly smiled and left Enjolras standing there.

Enjolras finally had some answers. Even if it wasn't 100% accurate, he could still wrap his head around the idea that she thought it was 1832. That much was understandable.

Enjolras walked back into the bedroom to see Eponine sitting up in the bed. She just gazed about the room lost in thought, but her attention was immediately brought to Enjolras at the sound of the opened door.

"Are you feeling better?" Enjolras asked already knowing the answer. She nodded her head. He walked into the room and sat on the end of the bed. He reasoned with himself that sitting on the bed was all right as long as he didn't touch her again. Eponine moved her legs closer to herself and made room for Enjolras to sit. Enjolras cleared his throat and spoke up again, "So, you think its 1832?"

"Well, is it not? I have never been good with the numbers, so I may be a few off."

"No, no... It's not that, It's just that...It's not 1832 anymore." Enjolras wasn't too sure on how to break the news to this girl now.

"Well? What year is it then?" Eponine was not understanding what the big deal was. What did it matter what year it was anyway?

"It's Two-thousand fourteen."

Her face did not move. Finally her lips parted. "Two-thousand fourteen." She confirmed. Enjolras nodded slowly. "This is not a very funny joke, Monsieur. I do not wish to play this game."

"Eponine, this is no game. It appears you hit your head, you may have forgotten the year. But don't worry, I'll help you remember." Enjolras peered around the room at what to show her that would confirm that its not 1832 anymore. He pulled his iPhone from his back pocket and handed it to her.

Eponine didn't take the phone at first. She looked at the sleek black brick in his hand and furrowed her brow. She stared at it. Enjolras coaxed her, "C'mon take it. Just look at it."

Eponine took the phone from him and examined it in her hands. The object was cold and hard. She didn't even have anything in her mind to compare to it. She pressed the home button on the object out of curiosity and watched the screen light up. She was startled by it and dropped it onto the bed. Enjolras chuckled.

"This is a phone," He announced. "I can call anyone on it and talk to them and they don't even need to be in the same room as me. They can be miles away." Her eyes lit up as he told her of its amazing powers.

"That is so fascinating." She picked up the phone again and kept staring at it, looking at the picture on his lock screen of himself, Grantaire and Courfeyrac. She wondered how he was able to get the picture on the object. This all seemed like strange magic to her.

Enjolras looked around the room for other modern technologies. His eyes fell on the light switch. "I almost forgot." He said to himself. "I bet when its gets dark, you normally use a candle, right?"

"Yes, but only if we can afford them. Candles are a luxury my family does not really have."

"Well, in 2014, we don't really use candles for light anymore." He said as he crossed the room to the light switch on the wall. "Now we have..." He flicked the light switch on and off quickly. "...light!" Eponine gaped about the room. The flicking lights almost scared her but she knew better than to show her fear to anyone, no matter how comfortable she may have felt.

Eponine jumped up out of the bed and walked over to Enjolras. She touched the light switch and began flicking it just the same as he did. She giggled as she watched the lights go on and off. "As I said, its not 1832 anymore." Enjolras said as he watched the small girl laugh over the littlest thing. He couldn't help but laugh too. She was amused so easily and it was..._adorable? _No, Enjolras did not find anything adorable. He was a man of steel, one of marble. He did not go soft for anything or anyone, especially girls, and _especially_ girls who played with light switches. "So are you up to going to the cafe? I told Joly we could meet him there, but only if you're up to going."

She stopped playing with the light and turned to him. "That sounds lovely. Is it the Cafe Musain? Or do you frequent some other place nowadays?"

Enjolras moved his head back in shock. How did she know his friends met at the Cafe Musain? "No, we still go to the Cafe Musain." He said hiding his confusion.

"Very well." She turned and walked out of the bedroom.

Eponine laced up her old boots she had become very accustomed to wearing. Enjolras watched and made a mental note to get her some new shoes. But fortunately, these ones were hid pretty well by her jeans. Enjolras decided against taking the elevator out of the apartment. He did not want to shock the girl too much in one day. So, they took the stairs down five flights instead. Enjolras also decided against taking his car; he concluded that adventure would wait for another day. They could walk the few blocks instead.

As they walked, Enjolras kept Eponine on the inside of the sidewalk out of the gentleman thing to do, not out of any particular fond feeling - he kept telling himself that anyway. He led them to a bakery, realizing that she still needed to eat something. He watched her eyes light up as they entered. It looked like she'd never been to a bakery before.

"What would you like?" Enjolras asked her.

"Oh, I do not have any money. It is all right, I do not need anything."

"Nonsense, you need to eat something. My treat, money is not a problem."

Eponine felt her stomach rumble at the delicious smells that overwhelmed her senses. "Oh all right," She gave up against her better judgement. "Just some bread is fine." Eponine did not feel right about ordering anything extravagant using Enjolras' money. So she settled for bread even though all the pastries and cakes looked absolutely magnificent.

"You heard her." Enjolras said to the man who was watching their exchange take place behind the counter. The man handed Eponine a large loaf of bread wrapped in paper as Enjolras handed him the minuscule amount of money for it.

"This looks divine!" Eponine tore a chunk off of the loaf and started devouring it. By the time they made it to the corner of the street. Eponine had finished the entire loaf of bread.

"See, I knew you must've been hungry." Enjolras said acknowledging the fact that the whole loaf was gone.

"Yes, I have not had bread that tasted so soft and warm in a long time. Usually, I can only afford the burnt or stale bread that no one wants."

Enjolras was very curious at her last statement. She had been throwing around these statements that hinted at her home life. Real or fake, he wanted to know what she remembered about her home. His curious brain finally blurted out the question before he realized what was happening. "What's your home like?"

She stared at the ground and the happiness that was brought to her from the bread faded. Her cheek twitched as she tried to think of the right words. She didn't want Enjolras to think badly of her if he found out her parents were criminals. "My family is poor." It was the best way she could sum everything up. All those painful memories returned to her like a tidal wave. Her throat swelled as she tried to suppress the countless horrid memories that were brought up by that question.

"Oh." Was all Enjolras could say. Clearly, this was a difficult question for her. He didn't press any further because he didn't want her to shut him out for good. This was a good enough start he told himself.

She offered the next piece of information though, "Its been really hard to come by the basic necessities. We used to own an Inn that made a good amount of money, but then...we lost it. We moved to Paris and slept under a bridge for a while. Soon enough, we found a cheap one room flat and things...aren't great but anything's better than sleeping under a bridge."

Enjolras nodded. For once, this was something he understood. He knew about the challenging lives of the poor, this was his life's work. "It will get better." He assured. "I know it will." It wasn't much of a statement, but it was the only thing he could think of to say. For some strange reason, this girl left the great speaker speechless. He fumbled over his words when he talked to her and never knew quite what to say to her.

Enjolras stepped towards the door of a building. They had arrived at the Musain. As soon as they entered, Enjolras led Eponine up the back stairs to the room above where the group always met.

Eponine's hesitant eyes scanned the room full of boys. But one person in particular caught her attention. She tore away from Enjolras and bounded straight over to him. "Marius!" Her smiled beamed from ear to ear. Closing in about three feet away from him now, Eponine was met by the cold eyes of Cosette sitting behind him.

Eponine's feet stopped in their tracks.


	6. It Can Happen So Fast

**A/N: I want to thank you all so much for your kind words and your reviews. I hope this chapter is alright, It's a little short. But the way I planned, there's is going to be a bunch of chapters. So, I promise it will pick up, but I'm just taking my time. And hopefully, it's not too slow. **

**So, Here is Chapter 6.**

* * *

Worlds Away

Chapter 6 - It Can Happen So Fast

Things can change in the blink of an eye. Time is the greatest antagonist in our lives that push and pull us through life. Things happen so suddenly and in a matter of moments that can greatly affect and change our lives every minute afterward. One minute you're here and the next minute, you're gone.

"Can I help you with something, Mademoiselle?" Marius asked upon Eponine's outburst. Eponine stood speechless under the cold stare of Cosette. She was not supposed to be here, she should be locked behind a gate somewhere under her "father's" watchful eye. Not here with Marius.

All of Les Amis had turned their full attention to the scene that was taking place before them. Enjolras made his way over to Eponine and stood beside her. "You will have to excuse my friend here; she is not well." Enjolras stated trying to clear up the confusion.

Eponine felt her eyes start to swell but she held it back with all her might, "Marius, please, don't you remember me?"

Marius made no sound but continued staring at the girl dumfounded. Cosette was getting angry now, "Marius! Who is this girl?" She pushed his shoulder and gestured to Eponine. Marius' gaze did not move and he did not reply. "Marius! Answer me, how do you know her?!"

"Marius, please." Eponine said again as her voice cracked.

Enjolras placed a hand on Eponine's shoulder. She immediately shrugged it off and stepped away from him. "Cosette, this is Eponine. She hit her head and lost her memory. You'll have to excuse what she says."

Cosette stood up and walked closer to Eponine. Marius had still not moved from his position. Cosette stood about 3 inches taller than Eponine but to Eponine she felt like she was being towered over. "We. Don't. Know. You." Cosette said enunciating every word as if talking to a foreigner who didn't speak the same language.

Eponine tore her gaze away from Cosette, possibly frightened by the her. She looked to Enjolras. "No! I didn't forget anything. It is all of you who forgot me!" Eponine's voice was beginning to raise. She turned her attention back to Cosette with a new fire in her eyes. "I know you, Cosette! I know you're mother died and she _left_ you." A look of hurt flashed through Cosette's eyes but Eponine did not stop. "L'alouette that never sang." She mocked. "Your mother left you with an Innkeeper and his wife. They made you clean floors and eat under the table like a dog. But then a man took you away and now look what you've become. A spoiled bourgeoisie." She spat.

The room fell silent. Everyone listened intently to the cat fight going on. Cosette made no reply. There was nothing to say. But Eponine took this time to make it clear to everyone how much she knew. "Marius," she stated with certainty. "You pretend to be poor but I know very well that your Grandfather is rich. You're running away from your past, trying to make it on your own. That ring on your finger," She pointed to his hand, "That is your grandfather's. You are a kind and good student Monsieur le Baron Pontmercy. I know you are."

"Grantaire," Eponine stated next. His face full of enjoyment from the altercation taking place, turned to Eponine amused. "R, I know you drink to forget the demons in your past. You drink so you won't feel the hurt." Grantaire's face fell solemn and sober at the truth she spoke. "Everyone thinks you are a scatterbrained inebriate but I know you are a smart, inquisitive student with a heart too broken to face reality."

"Jean Prouvaire, no, Jehan. You write poetry. You are quite a romantic. Most think of your writing as a very feminine quality but when they read it, they are awestruck at the way you can captivate a heart with words. You can send even the most pitiful of hearts soaring with your words." Eponine addressed each individual around the room.

"Bahorel, You are the strong one of all your friends. You are the strength that resides in Les Amis. But underneath, you are a sweet dandy who can sympathize with the working men of Paris.

"Combeferre, You are such a philosophical student who spends a great deal of time on his studies. You guide Les Amis with your thought and help Enjolras most. You study medicine on the side, but you greatly prefer philosophy. It may even be possible that you read more than Enjolras does.

"Courfeyrac, Les Amis is nothing without you. You are the centre that holds all the students together. Your knowledge and wit make you charismatic to all the people and even the women." She said with a wink. "You are the greatest friend to Marius. I know how much you've helped him.

"Feuilly, I know you don't attend the university like the rest of Les Amis, but you are still much smarter than you give yourself credit for. You are an important member of Les Amis, you are what keeps it standing with your dedication and passion.

"Lesgle, or Bousset, as everyone calls you. You've not had much luck in your life, but when you're with your friends here, nothing else seems to matter. You are the luckiest person when your here. Your heart is the best part about you, how much you care shows in all the work you do.

"Joly," Eponine smiled, "Oh Joly, you are such a knowledgeable medical student. You are going to make a fantastic doctor one day. You never go a day without smiling, and even more, never a day without helping someone. We would all be lost if you weren't here to keep us healthy and in check." Eponine's voice turned soft, "And Musichetta loves you a great deal. She doesn't know how lucky she is to have you." Joly blushed.

Eponine completed the circle and turned to face the last member of Les Amis standing behind her, "Enjolras." She said as she closed the distance between them. "You are the smartest, strongest, most powerful speaker in all of Paris. You inspire us with your words of freedom, liberty, and equality. You engulf yourself in your work, you lose yourself creating something wonderful. You are the leader, the chief of Les Amis. You are what keeps everyone moving forward, never letting anyone fall off the path to freedom. And I know you have the capability to love, even if that love is only for Patria." Enjolras' face reddened and he didn't look Eponine in the eye.

Eponine turned around to face the group again. They had all fallen silent at her truthful words. Her voice raised with indignation, "I know. I know all of this - I remember this. I _remember_ all of you." Her voiced turned soft and she looked down at the floor, "But I guess you don't remember me." She paused. "I guess you don't care enough to remember me." Her voice again filled with anger and her eyes filled with tears ready to spill over. "You don't care! None of you care! None of you will _ever_ care about me!"

Eponine's hands flew to her face to hide the tears that began pouring down her cheeks. In that moment, she did the one thing she is best at: she ran. It happened so fast. The next moment she was gone.

"Eponine!" Enjolras yelled after her. He turned quickly to run after her. Joly, also stood alert and ready to go with Enjolras.

"Wait!" Came a voice that shocked everyone. Enjolras frantically turned around to see Marius standing there. All the while Eponine had given her speech, Marius had been completely still. He had not uttered one word. His eyes had closed involuntarily and his mind forced him to watch the memory.

_The Paris cobblestones were slick with rain. Large puddles pooled in the gaps. The night blanketed the streets with darkness. Marius was walking down the streets with his head down to keep the rain out of his face. His brain hurt from thinking of a solution for his dilemma. _

_For a few days now, he had been leaving notes for Cosette in the wrought iron fence. His every thought had been consumed by her. He had missed countless Les Amis meetings, choosing to spend time with Cosette rather than his friends. But Courfeyrac had cornered him the previous night accusing him of not taking the meetings and the revolution seriously. He said that the boys are very disappointed in him for not showing up. Courfeyrac finally said that if he missed one more meeting, he would not be welcome back again. _

_Currently, it had been an entire day that he had not left a note for Cosette. He could miss another meeting, or deliver the note to Cosette. His heart longed for Cosette, just to catch a glimpse of her, but his mind told his feet to carry him to the meeting. _

_He would've missed the girl covered in shadows and concealed in the darkness had it not been for her voice. _

"_Bonsoir Monsieur Marius." His attention suddenly turned to see the figure perched against the wall. She stepped forward out of the darkness and into the dim light. He squinted his eyes to get a better look at the figure. _

_Recognizing the matted hair smeared to her face from the rain, the dirty complexion, and the torn threadbare clothes, his face slightly lit up from its grim disposition. "Oui Eponine, Bonsoir to you to." Marius turned to walk away, continuing to the Musain. He heard the light patter of Eponine's feet through the water following behind him. _

"_Marius," She called. "Are you attending one of your meetings tonight? Do you wish for some accompaniment?"_

_Marius' feet stopped. His head lifted up as an idea struck him. He whipped back around to face Eponine with a grin on his face. Eponine's heart soared at his look of happiness. A smile appeared across her face as well. "Yes! Eponine, you are the answer to a prayer! I need you-"_

_Her heart felt like it would burst from the sheer amount of happiness she was overcome with. He put his hand inside his coat and pulled out a neatly folded piece of paper. "Please take this letter to Cosette for me. I beg of you to do it." Her smile was wiped clean off her face, washed away with the pouring rain. "Just leave it in the gate of 55 Rue Plumet. Please do this Eponine-" Her heart rate quickened again when he said her name. He held out his hand with the letter in it. "-For me?"_

_She forced a smile on her face again with all the courage she could muster. "For you, Marius." She said softly as she took the letter from his hand. _

"_Oh! 'Ponine! Thank you! Thank you!" He glided over to her picking her up in a hug. She squealed in delight. She never wanted the moment to end, but in the next breath, he dropped her from the hug. She stumbled off the sidewalk, still grasping the letter in her now clenched hand. She stared at him walking off._

_Marius stared up into the heavens, floating away from her. His thoughts could once again return to Cosette now that his dilemma was solved. He left Eponine there without even a backwards glance at her and her broken soul. _

Marius' eyes had burst open when the memory had finished replaying itself in his mind. He looked at Enjolras who was waiting for him to speak.

"I remember her."

Cosette's eyes widened. "How do you know her, Marius?" She asked annoyed.

He turned around to face her, "She delivered a letter for me once." He paused. "A letter to you." Cosette stood expressionless.

And with that statement, Marius, Enjolras, and Joly hastened out of the cafe to find Eponine.


	7. Or a Little Bit Late

Worlds Away

Chapter 7 - Or a Little Bit Late

Time is something that is not always on everyone's side. Sometimes we miss an opportunity because we came too late. But the story doesn't end when time fails to help us, instead something greater always lies ahead.

She didn't quite know where she was headed, nothing seemed familiar to her. But Eponine ran as fast as she could carry herself. Her shoes were the only things slowing her down. If she had the time to take them off she would've done so and continued barefoot, but Eponine did not want to waste time.

Her breath was getting heavy but she kept running. Her chest tightened but she kept running. Her legs felt like they were on fire but she kept running. Up ahead was an intersection with many machines whipping past. Eponine quickly turned down an alley way trying to get away from it. Finally, she was spit out of the alley onto another street. But this street was much quieter. Eponine walked to catch her breath.

She wiped the beads of sweat from her brow, letting her guard down momentarily. Then, she heard voices. They sounded cheerful but they scared Eponine; she didn't want to get caught by anyone. She ducked into another shallow alley and hid into the darkness until she watched the figures pass by. She let out a breath not even realizing she had been holding it in.

"Who ya running from?" A little voice piped up from behind her.

Eponine nearly jumped out of her skin. She held in her shriek and turned around. She was met by the familiar face of Gavroche. He wore much different clothes than she was used to. He had on blue pants similar to the ones she had on and a plain black shirt that didn't hide the stains well. He had dirt covering his face and it looked like it had been a few days since he bathed. But no matter, it was still Gavroche.

However, this time Eponine thought before she spoke. She was smart for an ordinary gamine; the streets had taught her to learn very quickly. Eponine was tempted to yell 'Gavroche' and wrap the boy in a hug. But she knew that if no one else remembered her, it was likely neither did he. So she decided to try a different approach; preferably one that wouldn't frighten the little boy.

"Just some friends." She said between breathes. She wanted to say so much more, but she held her tongue.

"Why are ya running from yer friends? They are yer _friends_ after all." It was classic Gavroche, to ask a million questions and analyze everything someone said.

Eponine smirked at him. "You're smart, kid." He hadn't changed at all. "I'm Eponine."

"Nice ta meet you, Eponine. I'm Gavroche."

She desperately wanted to say, 'I know, I'm your sister' but again she kept playing it smooth. "Pleasure to you meet you as well." There was silence. "I must be going now, Gavroche. They'll be here soon. I know they will."

"So, you're gonna just keep running? Why dontcha hide here? I'll lead them in the wrong direction for ya."

"You'll do that?"

"Yeah, I like 'elping people." Gavroche smirked and walked deeper into the alley. He stopped by a dumpster and pushed aside a few black bags. "Just stay over 'ere." Eponine followed him. She sat down in the small space he made for her. Her breathing was slowly returning to normal.

"Thank you." She said almost inaudibly to him.

Gavroche stood above her and looked down to her. "Good, now you just point them out when you see them." Eponine nodded.

The dumpster was sitting parallel against the alley wall. Eponine sat on the far side of it hidden between the trash. She was out of sight from the entrance of the alley. Gavroche hopped up on top of the dumpster and sat there with his legs hanging off the edge of it. He kicked his legs softly against the dumpster. "So, where ya from Ep?"

Eponine smirked to herself at the new nickname. She'd never been called that before. This Gavroche was definitely not the same one she knew. Something was off to her about this new world she'd come across. But wait, that was it; it was a _new_ world. It wasn't 1832 anymore. That was what Enjolras was trying to tell her!

"Oh, just around." She kept her answers vague.

"So, why ya running?" This boy was intent on finding out her business.

"My friends and I...got in a little quarrel. I...uh...became cross with them and ran off." Truthfully, she didn't even know why she ran. It just seemed like the best thing to do at the time. She knew she had crossed a line with the students and they would be mad at her outburst. Right now, she just needed to be alone; away from people. She liked being alone. And even though Gavroche had found her, she didn't mind being alone with him.

Gavroche nodded. "You talk funny." Eponine cocked her head. She didn't get it, everyone else sounded strange to her; it wasn't that she sounded strange to them. Gavroche continued anyway, "Ya know, you remind me of someone..." He trailed off.

Eponine's ears perked up. Could he really remember? Her heart stirred with hope. "Who?" She said almost too hopeful.

"No one really, just ma sister." Eponine's stomach dropped.

"Gavroche," She said looking up to him. "Who is your sister?"

Gavroche looked down and kicked his feet together. "Dunno. She ran off when I was little. Don't even remember 'er name. One day she just...left me."

Eponine's stomach lurched. She stood up and grabbed his shoulders forcing him to look at her. "I would never leave you, Gavroche. I will always be here for you."

Gavroche's tiny face twisted from its distraught position into a smirk. "Whoa, don't get all emotional now, I just met you." Her hands dropped from his shoulders disappointed. "Anyway, it 'appened a long time ago." Eponine turned and sat back down in her spot. She went quiet again. "Hey, are yer friends tall?"

"Oui, I think so."

His attention was fixated on the end of the alley. "Does one have glasses and light brown hair? Another have dark brown hair? An' one got blonde hair?"

Faintly, Eponine could hear Enjolras shouting her name down the streets. "Yes." She said to Gavroche.

"Well, I'll go talk to them. They're waking up the whole neighborhood yelling for ya." Gavroche scurried off the dumpster and ran down the alley. "Enjolras!" He called getting his attention.

_Great, _Eponine thought, _He would know them. _Eponine rested her head against the cold dumpster. She felt safe again sitting in the dirt and grime. She closed her eyes and almost pretended she was back home on her familiar streets.

Eponine opened her eyes and moved around to sit on her hands and knees. Her head peered slightly around the corner of the dumpster. There she could see Enjolras, Joly and Marius talking with Gavroche. She could see the look on Enjolras' face. He was so grief-stricken, but she doubted so much that she was the cause of his grief. She reminded herself that he didn't care about her, but a small part of her brain kept telling her that he did. If she strained her ears, she could just barely make out what they were saying.

"...She's about this tall," Enjolras gestured holding his hand about his shoulder height, "With brown, wavy hair. Her name is Eponine."

"Ohhh!" Said Gavroche with fake enthusiasm.

"Please, Gavroche, Have you seen her?" Enjolras begged.

"Nope, don't think so." Gavroche glanced back down the alley, meeting Eponine's gaze for a mere millisecond before she hid in her corner again. Eponine's heart beat faster in her chest. She strained her ears again to listen.

"Gavroche, are you sure?" Marius piped in.

"Yup. Sure as can be." He answered quickly, looking down the alley again.

Enjolras spoke up. "Why do you keep glancing down there? Look at me."

Gavroche racked his brain for an answer as he turned his attention back to Enjolras. "I'm not looking down there." He replied unsteadily.

"Gavroche." Enjolras stated in a stern voice. He looked down the alley and stepped to go down it.

Gavroche's face turned to panic. "Ya know, Monsieur, I think I did see 'er. She went that way." He pointed. Enjolras fixated his eyes on the back of the alley not looking to Gavroche. Marius and Joly followed Enjolras down the alley.

Eponine clenched her hands together; they were turning clammy. She heard her heart beating in her ears. She could hear the footsteps of the men approaching underneath her heartbeat.

"No, no, Enjolras. Not that way!" Gavroche protested to no avail.

Eponine closed her eyes thinking that if she couldn't see them, maybe they couldn't see her. She held her eyes together so tight it almost hurt. Suddenly, everything went quiet, the footsteps stopped and so did Gavroche's protests.

But the absence of sound was replaced by a presence she felt on top of her. "Eponine..." The austere voice of Enjolras spoke up.

Eponine peaked open her eyes to see a very serious Enjolras standing before her. She was in trouble, and she knew it. "Hello Monsieur." She squeaked.

Enjolras' face softened, he bent down and looked at her eye level. "Eponine," He said softly, "You can't just leave like that. Anything could've happened to you."

Her face became more rigid now, "Oh, so now you care about me?"

"Eponine, I've always cared." Her expression looked like she was just shot by another bullet. But she was not willing to accept the fact that he cared so easily.

"Then, why don't you remember me?" Her question stumped him.

"'Ponine, I remember you." Marius said from behind. "I remember how you've always been there for me." Eponine was shocked, her expression lit up. "You even helped me find Cosette." Her face fell once again.

"Oh, yes. The lark." She said to herself.

"We just need time." Joly interrupted. "We will remember you."

Eponine shook her head. "But you do not believe that I am really from 1832 either."

Enjolras put his hand on her knee. "Eponine, I believe you. If that's what you want, I believe you."

Joly looked down to his friend, "But I just can't come up with a logical-"

"Not now, Joly" Enjolras cut off sternly. He looked back at Eponine. "We'll work this out. you don't need to worry. But please, don't go running off like that again. Okay?"

Eponine hesitated. "Yes." Enjolras stood up. He offered her hand. Eponine thought about not accepting the offer, but decided against it not wanting to upset Enjolras further. She stood up with his help. "I am sorry." She muttered.

Enjolras still hadn't let go of her hand. He wrapped her in a hug. "It's okay." He let her go quickly. "Let's go home."

Joly, Marius and Gavroche walked a few paces behind the other two. Out of earshot, Joly turned to Marius. "I still believe it's just amnesia."

"Yes, but I do have this vague memory of her that needs to be explained." Marius countered.

"I think we should look up some contacts she might have." Joly called a little louder so he could be heard, "Eponine?"

She stopped walking, "Yes?"

"What is your full name?" He said still at a loud volume.

"Eponine Thenardier." With that she continued on with Enjolras.

Gavroche's ears had perked at the familiar name. But he brushed it off as a coincidence. Surely, it was a common name, and he had more to worry about than the same name.

Eponine suddenly stopped walking and quickly turned around, she ran back to the other boys and bent down to Gavroche. "Gavroche?"

"Yeah?" He said quizzical.

"Promise me, I will see you again? Sometime soon?"

Marius stepped forward. "He's always hanging with us 'Ponine. You'll see him again."

She nodded. "Right. I just want to be sure."

"Yup Ep. I'll see ya soon! Don't worry." Gavroche smiled.

Eponine grabbed his hand and squeezed it lightly. She smiled at him. "Oui. Goodbye for now, Gavroche. It was wonderful to see you again."

Gavroche smiled genuinely at his new friend. He didn't catch her slip. Eponine turned around and caught up with Enjolras who was waiting for her.

Gavroche turned back to Joly and Marius. "Monsieurs, It's getting late. I've got to be going before it gets real dark." Without a reply, he scampered off without another word.

"Hmm." Joly mused. "I can probably search Eponine's name on Google or something."

"Well, you know... I know a Thenardier. I have his number, you can probably phone him." Marius announced.

"Really? How do you know him?"

"He's my neighbor. I got his number when I moved in...just in case. But I'd recommend calling him instead of going in person."

"Why's that?"

"Just trust me. He's not a very nice person."

"Well, it's worth a shot."

...

Joly sat in his room looking down at his phone. Thenardier's number stared back at him. He didn't know why he was helping the girl. Maybe it was because Enjolras wanted to help her, and so he wanted to help his friend. Or maybe he was just curious to figure out the mystery of this woman who just fell into their lives.

Either way, it was too late now, his fingers had already pressed send.

The ringing stopped followed by some muffling on the other end of the phone. Soon a rough voice answered, "Yeah?"

"Hel-Hello?" He hesitated, he hadn't really planned on what to say. "Monsieur Thenardier? My name is Joly, I'm calling because-"

"I'm not interested in anything yer sellin'. Goodbye."

"No, wait, M'sieur, I'm not selling anything!" He said quickly.

"Then whaddya want?" Thenardier said impatiently.

"You see, I'm calling on behalf of my friend. She is not well-"

"I told ya, I'm NOT giving ya MY mon'y!"

"Please, wait M'sieur Thenardier!" He hadn't hung up, and Joly knew this was his only chance. "She lost her memory and she says her name is Eponine Thenardier. Do you happen to know her?"

He scoffed on the other end of the line, "I 'ave no daughter by that name." Joly's hope faded, but it was only his first try. "She ran off 'bout a couple years ago. Never 'eard from her since."

Joly hope returned, "Well, perhaps, my friend is your daughter. Would you be willing to meet with her? I think it might jog her memory if she sees some familiar faces."

He cackled. "Why, I'd be delighted to see my daughter again. It's been _far_ too long."

"Great! Can you meet up at the Cafe Musain around noon on Thursday?" He knew he and Enjolras didn't have classes at that time and would be able to bring Eponine to the Cafe.

"Sure." He said with false enthusiasm.

"Wonderful, See you then." Joly hung up with a smile on his face. He never could've imagined how lucky he'd be on his first try to find someone who knew Eponine. Little did he know what he had just done.

...

"Who was that?" Madame Thenardier snapped at her husband when he hung up the grimy phone in their dingy apartment.

He smiled menacingly at her. "Looks like our 'Ponine is back in town."

* * *

**A/N: Dun dun dun... Hmm. So I think I like this chapter a lot. Finally Gavroche and Thenardier are introduced! And finally some action is gonna happen. Let me know what you think of this chapter, or what you think will happen. I would love to know. **

**Also, I want to ask if you think I should introduce Azelma into the story. I mean, I love her. She such a cute character, she ****definitely has a personality, she'd add to the feminine aspect of a story...but my problem, is sometimes I feel like she is a character that gets in the way. Like once you put her in the story, you have to do something with her. So, would you hate me if I excluded her from the story? Or do you really think she belongs in the story?**

**Hmm...Things to ponder. Anyway, hope you enjoyed it. **


	8. Timing is Everything :

**A/N: I'm so sorry, I know its been like two weeks. I only have one excuse...school. My PoliSci Paper and my 80 page screenplay are killing me. (Currently on 15 of 80...ughh) So, here is a long chapter for the long wait.**

**Anyway, before you say something like, "Isn't chapter 1 named Timing is Everything?" To that I will say, Yes and my reason for that is...Garrett Hedlund. So now you're like, "Huh?" And i'm like, just go Google "Garrett Hedlund Timing is Everything." Go ahead...I'll wait. **

**See, now you're like, "Ohhhh I see what you did there." Right, pretty clever. So, now hopefully you get it. **

* * *

Worlds Away

Chapter 8 - Timing is Everything

It has no beginning and no end, it passes along, it never stops, it never rewinds, it never jumps forward. It is the biggest mystery and the only thing we know about it is that it is just...there.

The streets were quiet for this time of day, there were not many people around. Eponine trudged along behind Enjolras and Joly as they led the way to the Cafe to meet with Thenardier. Even though she was complying now, Eponine had not chosen to go willingly. After long arguments and constant complaining, Enjolras and Joly had somehow persuaded Eponine to meet with her father. And she was not happy in the slightest about it.

Monday evening, Joly had come over to Enjolras' apartment to tell Eponine about his plans for her to meet with her father. He was very enthusiastic about it, thinking he was doing her a favor.

So it had been, Enjolras let him into the apartment. Eponine was sitting on the floor, eyes glued to the TV. She was sitting far to close to it for his liking anyway.

"Can I get you something to drink, Joly?" Enjolras asked walking into the kitchen area.

"No, don't worry about me. I'm fine. I just came over to see how things were going." Joly said as he sat down at the table.

Enjolras joined him. "Yup, things are going well. Eponine's adjusting nicely. I gave her the aspirin you left for her shoulder. I think its helping."

"Good. Good." Joly mused. He looked over at Eponine who hadn't moved since he walked in. "I see she found out about the TV."

Enjolras chuckled, "My mistake. She loves it. She's currently been enjoying a marathon of some singing talent show on BBC."

Joly laughed. "Oh, I think Combeferre watches that too! What's it called?" He looked down trying to think of the name.

"Eponine!" Enjolras called over to her. Her attention turned up to him. "Come here, What's the name of the show you're watching?"

Eponine stood up from the floor and walked over to the boys, "It's called I'd Do Anything."

"Yes! That's it!" Joly agreed.

"You have seen it then?" She said enthralled too.

"I've seen some of it."

"Oh! This one girl is remarkable! Her voice is stunning. Her name is Samantha. I really hope she wins the game." Eponine beamed. Joly laughed slightly. "Was that all? I'm going to go back and watch it then."

Eponine turned around but Joly caught her arm gently. "No, sit down. I wanted to talk to you about something." She nodded and sat in the end chair.

Enjolras brow furrowed and he wondered what Joly could possibly want to talk to Eponine about.

Joly smiled and looked at her, "Eponine, I did some research and I found someone else who says they remember you."

Eponine gasped excitedly. "Really!? Who?"

"He is Marius' neighbor. I know of him as Monsieur Thenardier. Your father."

Eponine's expression fell. Enjolras' eyes grew wide. She sat there for a moment staring into space; not saying a word. Her father remembered her. _Her father remembered her. _Her father. Out of everyone, he had to remember her. Anger burned in her cheeks.

"My father." She repeated.

"Yes, I think its wonderful news. I've agreed to have him meet with you on Thursday."

Eponine could not hold it in anymore and she exploded. "What!? I will not be meeting with him! Are you mad?!" She stood up from the table, knocking over her chair.

"Eponine, calm down. What's the matter?" Enjolras asked concerned.

"The matter is it's my father!" She shouted. She walked away from the table. With all her rage, her language suddenly slipped from regular French to Argot, the language of the streets. Joly and Enjolras exchanged glances, neither knew what she was saying. She was shouting and pacing all over the apartment. Every so often a phase they could understand would slip in such as "How could you be so stupid?", "You just don't understand", "What were you thinking?"

Enjolras stood up and stood in her path. "Calm down. Let's talk about this."

Exasperated, Eponine sat back down at the table. "What is to talk about? I will not go."

"Eponine, It's your father." Joly tried. "He sounded pretty happy on the phone to meet with you."

Eponine's expression changed momentarily, "Really?"

"Yes! He was thrilled." Joly was exaggerating, but if it changed her mind, what was to stop him?

"He wouldn't want to see me." She huffed.

"No, he really wanted to. I think it would be good for you to go. Try to remember some more things."

"I already told you, I remember everything." She folded her arms across her chest.

Joly sighed. "C'mon, they'll be no harm done. Me and 'Jolras will be right there with you."

Eponine became silent. "He's not a nice man."

This was the second time Joly had heard this. "Look, nothing's gonna happen. We're all just gonna sit and talk. Nothing will go wrong. We'll be with you the whole time."

Eponine was not thoroughly convinced but she still asked, "Promise?"

"I swear." Joly said. Eponine's gaze softened.

The rest of the week, she still protested against going. But she finally reasoned with herself that perhaps her father was different in this world, maybe he was kinder. She held onto that hope as she walked behind her friends.

Enjolras had insisted on walking because he still did not think Eponine was ready for the adventure of riding in a car yet. He still hadn't even shown her the elevators in the apartment building yet. He figured he would just slowly adjust her.

Eponine was so nervous, she could feel her knees wobble with every step. They were right outside the Cafe now. She held her hands in fists to stop them from shaking. Enjolras held the door for her as she entered. Her eyes scanned the premises for him. And soon enough in a corner booth, there he was.

Thenardier was a scruffy middle-aged man. He looked like he had not shaved for a few weeks. His hair had remnants of the red color it used to be, but was now mostly a dirty gray. His clothes looked decent from afar. They were dark khaki pants with a long sleeved gray shirt. Over the shirt was a rough black zippered jacket that hung fairly loose. Upon closer inspection, his clothes had sewn tears in them and permanent oil stains.

He was currently playing with a salt shaker on the table. Thenardier had agreed to meet with Joly with his own hidden agenda, which is normally the case. He saw this as an opportunity to get Eponine back into the Patron-Minette. She didn't remember anything, so it was like a do-over chance. He could pretend he never hurt her, never sold her to men at night, never forgot to feed her, never kicked her out of the house at night for a punishment, never let the Patron-Minette have their way with her, never got drunk and beat her for fun, it would all be erased. Then again, he figured if the meeting went bad, he'd keep his boys on watch and just mug, and possibly kill Joly, when it was over. He looked at this as a win-win situation. As he heard someone enter the cafe, his head looked up. Seeing Eponine's familiar face, he smiled at her and waved.

Eponine's blood ran cold. She forced a small smile and led the way over to him. Thenardier stood up from the table. He smiled at Eponine showing is rotting yellow teeth and putrid breath.

"Monsieur Thenardier, it's a pleasure to meet you." Joly held out his hand and Thenardier shook it. "I'm Joly, the one who spoke to you on the phone."

"Yes, yes." He said in his low grunted voice.

"Enjolras." Enjolras stated as he shook Eponine's father's hand.

Thenardier looked back at Eponine who was unfazed by him. "Aye, My girl! Look how much you've changed!" He took a surprising step forward and wrapped Eponine in a strong hug. She did not return it, but slightly lifted her arms to please Joly. Like a wave of memories, she remembered his scent of alcohol; it hadn't changed. Only this time, there was a different kind of scent added to him as well; one of a rancid and poisonous smoke.

She nearly gagged as she breathed him in. He held her at arms length, "It's been wha? like seven years?" Eponine did not say a word. Thenardier sat back down in the booth. Joly scooted in on the opposite side. Eponine snuck in next to him. Enjolras thought very quickly about it and squished Eponine in between him and Joly as he squeezed himself into the booth. Thenardier gave them a puzzled look but didn't question it.

There was an awkward silence and Eponine refused to say anything first. Thenardier spoke up, "So. 'Ponine..." He trailed off. "Ya don't remember me, do ya?"

"No, I remember you." She said flatly.

"Wha?" He looked at Joly, his delighted façade gone for a moment, "Ya said she didn't remember anyone?"

A middle aged women with red hair approached the table interrupting the conversation. She looked at the table with an odd expression. It was quite funny to see the three of them squished together in one booth. "What can I get you guys to drink?"

The previous conversation halted for now. Enjolras spoke up, "How about a round of tea, and some water for her." The lady nodded and left.

Joly leaned into the table, he pushed his glasses up on his face. "She doesn't remember everything. But some things she does. It's hard to say exactly what though."

Thenardier scoffed, this was not turning out like he planned. But he was sly, and he would think of something. He put his happy façade back on his face and looked at Eponine. "Well, it's sure nice to see you again, dearie."

Eponine was a little confused. She ran a list of the things she knew about this world in her head. Gavroche had said she ran away a long time ago. Now her father was saying he hadn't seen her in a long time. Joly was still convinced she lost her memory and just really can't remember life in this world. Marius said he remembered her giving a letter to Cosette for him. And Enjolras, well, so far he believed she really was from 1832. She let this all sink in. Eponine was very curious to know about her life in this world. So she asked, "Where have I gone?"

"You left me and yer mother when ya was twelve. Just packed up one night and was gone. Never 'eard from ya since. How old'ja now?"

"I think I am eighteen." She realized that Thenardier was acting nicer if he believed she really didn't know anything. So she decided to play along for a bit. She could easily see through his false face, she saw his temper underneath. She noted how he was doing a good job keeping it concealed, but then again, he always was a good con-man.

"So, why'ya back in town now?"

"I don't know." She could honestly say so. She thought of something else to ask. "How is Maman?

"Fine." He huffed. "Misses ya." Eponine felt like she could laugh at that. Her mom never cared about her, at least not for a very long time.

The waitress came back and again halted the conversation. "Her we are. Three teas and a water." She passed them out. No one else said anything to her. She could feel the tension at the table. She stood for a moment more and asked, "Is that all? Anything to eat, perhaps?"

Enjolras lifted his gaze to her, "No, that it all. Thank you." At that, she quickly left the awkward table.

Eponine had decided against asking about Gavroche. That was a story for Enjolras and Joly another day. So she continued, "...and Azelma?"

Thenardier stiffened. "Good." He said shortly. She eyed him closely, there was something he wasn't telling her. He sipped his tea.

"She's doing good?" She asked again for reassurance.

"Yep. Real good." Yes, he was hiding something. "Where ya been living?" He changed the subject and her suspicions were confirmed. She went along with him, not asking about Azelma further though.

"Enjolras has let me stay with him. He found me after I..." _Got shot at the barricades. _"Hit my head. And Joly has been very well about this whole thing. He's helping me get better."

"I see. Well, I hate to put this poor _M'sieur_," He gestured to Enjolras with mock etiquette, "out knowing he's gotta put ya up in his house."

"It's really no trouble at all. She's welcome with me as long as she needs." Enjolras interjected.

"Nonsense!" Thenardier countered, "Eponine will come back and stay with me and her Mother."

Eponine's eyes grew wide in shock. "No!" She shouted.

Thenardier eyed her menacingly. "It'll be best if ya came home. Back where ya belong."

Eponine shook her head. "No, no. I can stay with Enjolras."

"For free?" He snapped. "That won't do! That's not fair to 'im!"

Eponine hadn't thought about that. She had no money to pay for her stay. She grew frantic. Her brain wanted anything but to go home with her father.

"I can't pay him either, 'Ponine. I've don't got enough money." Thenardier insisted.

"Monsieur, It's really not a problem. If she wants to stay for free, she can." Enjolras just wanted Eponine to calm down, he saw her pulse racing and her hands getting clammy. She kept wringing her hands together in agitation of the situation.

Joly put a hand on Eponine's shoulder. "Let's not do anything rash now. We will figure out where she stays. Let's not make it a big deal."

Eponine nodded and Thenardier backed off. "We'll figure it out." He agreed stiffly.

Eponine relaxed in her seat. "Well, Papa. This has been nice." She turned to Enjolras and gestured for him to move out of the booth so she could get out. Enjolras got up and she scooted out. "But, I really must be going now...Wouldn't want to take up too much of your time." She said as she stood at the head of the table. Enjolras stood next to her looking just as confused as Joly. Eponine turned to Enjolras, "Can you take me home now?" He nodded.

Thenardier stiffened at her exchange with Enjolras. Home? She didn't have a home with this bourgeois boy. Her home was with him.

"Eponine, we've barely talked. You can't be going now." Joly tried. "Please sit back down."

"Oh Joly, don't be so daft. Surely Papa has more important things to be doing rather than talking to me." Eponine smiled.

Thenardier's thoughts stopped at that moment. _Don't be so daft. _The gears ever so slightly began to turn again. _Don't be so daft..._His tea trembled in his shaking hand..._Daddy, don't be so daft..._The pictures were blurry..._Daft..._

His thoughts clouded with images. But, suddenly, it vaguely started to make sense.

_Thenardier walked hand in hand with his eldest daughter Eponine. She was so tiny, so small, the epitome of joy in his life. The streets were crowded with vendors. Small snowflakes gently fell upon the townspeople. _

_Eponine hummed to herself as she skipped along by Thenardier's side. Ever so suddenly, she stopped and stood in place. Her eyes landed upon the most beautiful bonnet she had ever seen. It sat high up on one of the vendor's tables and Eponine only knew that she wanted it. _

_Thenardier looked down at her, noticing she stopped walking. "What is it, Eponine?"_

_She looked up at him with pleading eyes, "Oh Daddy! You see that bright blue bonnet! The one over there," She pointed to it, "Please Daddy, I want it ever so bad."_

_Thenardier shook his head. "Not today, Eponine. Your Maman needs us home with the bread. Besides, she just bought you a new bonnet only a few day ago."_

"_Don't be so daft, Daddy. That was an autumn bonnet, this is a winter one. All of the girls wear one just like this. Please oh, please daddy!" She laced her fingers together and held them to her chest._

_He felt in his pocket and pulled out an envelope. He looked in it and saw the ten francs between a beautifully hand-written letter. He took out the ten francs and smiled to his little girl, "Anything for my 'Ponine."_

The clouds lifted in his mind. He didn't quite understand the full meaning of what he saw, but he understood one thing: This was his 'Ponine and he was not going to let some boy take her.

Thenardier stood up from his seat. His eyes narrowed at Eponine in front of him. "You're not going anywhere, 'Ponine." He grabbed her wrist and held it with brute force.

"Papa, please-" Eponine begged. Her eyes filled with fear. She struggled against him, but Thenardier's grip only tightened.

Enjolras put his hands on her shoulders trying to calm her down. Joly stood up alerted. "Monsieur, let her go." Joly said panicked.

Thenardier whipped his head to Joly. "She is _my_ daughter, and she will do as_ I _say." He yanked Eponine in closer to him. "You're coming with me." He pushed against the table at the force of the yank and knocked his tea cup onto the ground. It shattered with a loud crash. Everyone's full attention was now on them.

Eponine gasped. She did everything in her power not to scream. Thenardier was making a scene in the Cafe. People were looking and staring. The waiters stopped what they were doing to watch.

Enjolras' grip stayed protective on Eponine. He tried to get Thenardier to calm down and get him to release Eponine, but his attempts only made him grow angrier.

"Please Monsieur, you're causing a scene." Enjolras stated. Thenardier looked around at all the shocked expressions, the fear in their eyes. One man had taken out his phone and looked like he was ready to call the police. Thenardier noticed this. He forcefully released Eponine.

She fell backwards into Enjolras. Panic-stricken, she got up and fled the restaurant. She ran outside the doors and turned. She ran to the street corner. But suddenly, realization hit her. She stopped running.

The last time she ran off, Enjolras was not pleased with her. He asked her to not run off again. And now, here she was running off again. She didn't know what to do. Her father wanted her, but she couldn't run. Enjolras and Joly were still in the Cafe with her father. Immediately, she assumed the worse. She watched in her mind as her father beat up Enjolras and stabbed Joly. She couldn't leave them in there, but she couldn't go back in. So she stood at the empty corner, thoughts whirling around in her head.

With her mind buzzing miles per hour she did not notice the presence come up from behind her. It stood so close to her that she didn't realize until its foul breath lingered in her ear, "Ello 'Ponine."

Her back stiffened, her blood ran cold, and every thought she had ceased. She breathed, "Montparnasse."

* * *

**A/N: Hehe, nice cliff hanger right? Always... **

**Just a side note, if you're confused about anything in this story, please let me know. I realized it might get a little confusing remembering what every character thinks is going on compared to what is _actually _going on. So, don't hesitate to let me know if you need help understanding, I will do my best. **

**Oh, one last thing, not that it matters, or you care, or it makes a difference. But y'all can call me Elle, by the way.**

**Thank you for taking the time to read! I always appreciate that! Can't thank you enough. Seriously cannot. **


	9. You Know I've Had Close Calls

**A/N: I apologize in advance for this chapter...It's not K+ anymore... With that, enjoy!**

* * *

Worlds Away

Chapter 9 - You Know I've Had Close Calls

It takes approximately 0.5 seconds to throw a punch and hit someone or something. Yet, those 0.5 seconds can leave weeks or even months of damage. That means there are 172,800 chances in a day for something so quick to leave a lasting pain. Small occurrences can happen so fast but can also leave your life forever altered.

Eponine could barely utter another word. She stood frozen with his lips still near her ear. But she was strong and she would not show him her fear.

Thenardier had put Montparnasse, Babet, and Claquesous on watch outside around the Cafe as added security. He figured that if Eponine wouldn't come willingly, he could always force her.

"It's been too long, 'Ponine," Montparnasse hissed in her ear. "Where have you been for so long?"

Eponine questioned whether she should respond. It took her a long time to form a complete thought in her head before she answered, "Nowhere."

"I highly doubt that." He breathed as he stepped around in front of her, meeting her gaze. Eponine looked past him, averting his gaze. Montparnasse stepped closer to her, only centimeters away. He bent his head down closer to her face. "I've missed you..."

Still paralyzed by fear, Eponine did not move as she felt his hot breath on her face. He moved closer and closer to her by each passing second. At the last second, she squeezed her eyes shut and pushed him away from her. "Leave me be, 'Parnasse!"

Fury rippled through his once calm face. He grabbed her forearms with his two hands like a vise on each. Her eyes remained shut, too scared to look him in the face.

"Eponine!" Her eyes shot open to see Enjolras as he bolted from the Cafe. Joly was close on his heels, flanked by Thenardier. His eyes scanned the road and he saw her at the corner in Montparnasse's grip. Montparnasse's gaze hardened at the sight of him. Enjolras marched over to the pair and gripped Montparnasse's wrist. "Let go of her." He said in his stern voice.

Montparnasse's grip only increased on Eponine and she winced. Before Montparnasse could respond, Thenardier cackled loudly at the sight in front of him. The trio of heads whipped around to see Thenardier before them. "It appears we got a real Prince Charming 'ere!" He mocked. He turned to Enjolras, pulled back his fist and punched Enjolras square in the face.

Enjolras stumbled backward, letting go of Montparnasse's wrist. Joly immediately jumped to his friend's side, placing his arms on him, trying to get a look at his face. His attention turned to Thenardier, "What do you want?"

"I want my daughter." Thenardier said menacingly. "And you two blokes are getting in my way."

Enjolras brushed Joly off, holding his nose. "You're not taking her." He stated.

Thenardier's eyes narrowed. "Babet! Claquesous!" He hollered. Two figures emerged from opposing sides of the streets. It seemed as if they appeared from thin air, having been so well concealed in shadows.

Enjolras stiffened and Joly remained resolute. The figures approached the group on the street corner. The bigger of the two figures, Claquesous, looked to Montparnasse and gave him a nod. Montparnasse looked back at him and gave an identical nod. He started walking with Eponine still in his grip.

Eponine struggled against him, planting her feet, only to stumble as he pulled her along. "No! No! Enjolras!" She protested. She could feel her eyes welling.

Enjolras tried to make a run for them only to be striked down by Babet. Thenardier then punched him in the gut. Joly took on a beating of his own by Claquesous. Both boys fought against them but Thenardier had them out numbered.

Eponine stumbled along with Montparnasse, she shook her arms, she tried to kick him, but he held onto her firmly. She pulled against him, trying to shake him free. He was beginning to get annoyed by her. Montparnasse slammed her into side of the building. The back of her head hit against the bricks. Once it seemed like her protests had died down, Montparnasse continued walking with her. He ducked into an alley around the corner, forcing her against the wall.

Montparnasse pressed his full weight on top of Eponine. She couldn't push him off of her. "Haven't you missed me?" He snarled.

She spit in his face, causing Montparnasse to slap her across the face. He grabbed her arm again before she could do anything with it. "Play nice now, 'Ponine."

"I loathe you." She spit out.

His face softened a bit, "And I love you too..." He said before his exterior hardened again.

She struggled against him further. He only responded by removing one of his hands from her wrists and placing it on her neck. He used his other arm and his body weight to hold her in place. Montparnasse dropped his gaze to her chest. "You've matured since the last time I saw you." His fingernails dug into her neck and she let a small cry escape her lips. His face was dangerously close to hers. He let his hand drift down her neck onto her shoulder. He slid it further down her side to her hip. He pressed his head into the crook of her neck, biting at her collarbone.

Eponine tried to move her arms against him, thrashing about. He only pressed harder onto her. His fingers circled around her hip bone, playing with the hem of her shirt. "Get off of me." She finally choked out.

Montparnasse smirked against her. "Now why would I want to do that?" His hand found its way up her shirt. His fingers cold against her warm, delicate skin. "Someone's gotta teach you that you can't just disappear for six years while you have obligations to the Patron-Minette." He said as his fingers felt around her breast. He squeezed it hard.

"B-But I..." She stopped herself knowing that he truly believed she had been gone for six years just as her father had. Eponine needed to think fast. She picked up her leg and kicked him in the shin. Although, it wasn't a hard kick since she was so close against the wall, but it was enough to make Montparnasse angrier. He immediately responded by stepping on the foot that kicked him and holding it there.

She winced at the pain, buckling her knee slightly. His hand continued to roam inside her shirt. His lips rested against her neck. He opened his eyes and looked at her shoulder. Her shirt had been pulled down by his arm on top of her revealing a few black marks. He looked closer at it, noting it was stitches. "Oh...What have we here?"

He slipped his hand out from under her shirt and pulled the sleeve down further off her shoulder. "'Parnasse, please..."

He looked her in the eyes and smiled. "What happened?" He said as she stroked his fingers over the neat threads.

Eponine closed her eyes. "Nothing." His gentle touches felt like daggers on her skin.

"Doesn't look like nothing." He gripped his hand around her bony shoulder and squeezed it hard. She softly cried out in pain. He took his hand and twisted her shoulder back pulling the skin. He was mesmerized as he watched the threads pull against her skin. One by one, the threads popped. Eponine's eyes closed with tears and her head fell back in blinding pain.

Soon, all eight threads were loose. The line of the wound began to seep out blood. Montparnasse continued to watch as the blood pooled over and down her shoulder, leaving red streaks against her olive complexion.

A cry escaped her lips, louder this time. But she was silenced by Montparnasse's lips against hers fiercely. Her lips tasted like salt from her tears. Eponine didn't have the energy to struggle or even pretend to kiss him back. He grew impatient at her listlessness. He gripped her arm again, feeling the blood underneath his hand as it ran down her arm. Montparnasse secured his other arm on her torso. He pulled her arm straight downward until he heard the bone pop.

Eponine let out a blood curdling scream as her knees gave way. Montparnasse let go of her and she fell to the ground. Her arm hung limply at her side. Her head pressed against the cool bricks as she sobbed in pain.

Montparnasse smiled at her from above. "I think you learned your lesson." He paused pondering, "From me anyway. You're dad might have something else in mind."

The last thing Eponine remembered was the shine of Montparnasse's shoes and the hollowed sounds of someone yelling her name. Her world dissolved into backness.

Enjolras and Joly had been detained by Babet, Claquesous, and Thenardier. They beat the two boys mercilessly. Joly's scrawnier frame was no match against Claquesous and Enjolras tried to take on the other two. Thenardier laughed at every blow he threw at Enjolras, watching in double over in pain.

However, after each hit, Enjolras would stand to his feet again. Babet held his arms back as Thenardier punched him in the gut. Enjolras wriggled one of his arms loose and uppercut Thenardier in the jaw sending him flying backward. With the free arm, he swung around and punched Babet in the side of his head, hearing one of his own fingers crack in the process.

Babet let go of Enjolras. He quickly ran to Joly's side who was in a state of delusion from too many hits to the head. Enjolras took his other hand and punched Claquesous so hard his head hit the brick building wall behind him.

Enjolras grabbed Joly by the arm and half-dragged him running down the street corner. "Eponine! Eponine!" He shouted. He felt Thenardier on his tail but didn't bother to turn around and look.

Montparnasse appeared from the shadows of the alley. Enjolras didn't give him a chance to say anything before he decked him across the face. Montparnasse could've sworn he saw stars.

Enjolras peered down the alley and saw Eponine's crumpled form against the wall. Joly held himself up against the wall, and he focused on breathing. Enjolras bent down to her, he gently scooped her face in his hands. Her eyes wouldn't open. "Eponine," He said softly. He looked down at her shoulder that hung at an absurd angle, seeping blood.

The cackling laugh of Thenardier interrupted his thoughts. Enjolras' head whipped around to see him standing at the mouth of the alley. Montparnasse had stood to his feet and was now at the right of Thenardier. Babet and Claquesous stood behind, hunched over in slight pain. Thenardier began to approach Enjolras.

"I've called the police." Enjolras lied. Thenardier stopped dead in his tracks.

"Didn't see ya do it." Thenardier called him out.

"He's bluffin'" Babet sneered.

"I did, and they're on their way." Enjolras said as he stood up. He took a triumphant step closer to Thenardier. "Now, I would suggest helping them out by not going anywhere."

Babet and Claquesous exchanged glances. "Are you crazy?" One of them piped in.

"Not at all." Replied Enjolras calmly. "But I'm sure even you all appreciate the fine work the police do for us. So how about you make their lives easier by staying right where you are and waiting for them to show up."

Thenardier huffed as Montparnasse touched his arm as if to say, _Let's go. _"I'm not leavin' wit'out 'er!" Thenardier lowered his voice, "She's mine."

Enjolras leaned back, "Great!" He smirked. "Thanks for making it easier for the law. I knew you'd come around."

Thenardier stamped his foot. Babet and Claquesous started to back away, Montparnasse grabbed his arm to pull him along.

"Just remember, pretty boy...I will find her." With that Thenardier disappeared into the shadows with the rest of the gang.

Enjolras let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding. He fell back against the wall and slid down. He wrapped his arm around Eponine and rested her against him. He shakily pulled his phone from his pocket.

"C-Call...'Ferre..." Joly managed to say.

"Don't worry, mon ami, I will." He whispered.

Combeferre had left the instant he got the call and said he would come with Grantaire, Courfeyrac, Bahorel, and Jehan.

Enjolras fought against his closing eyelids. Joly hadn't had the strength to stay awake long enough to see his friends come.

When Enjolras heard the car doors, his eyes shot open from their dreary state.

"Mon Dieu..." Combeferre said at he beheld the bloodied scene.

Bahorel and Jehan tended to Joly getting him in the car. "Help...her first." Enjolras whispered in shaky breaths.

Combeferre lifted her up gently. Eponine's head fell back over his arm. Her arm swung like it was detached. Courfeyrac provided assistance helping her into the back seat of the car.

Enjolras watched his friends take her away. Grantaire helped Enjolras stand to his feet and supported him against his frame. Enjolras' eyes didn't leave Eponine, _She's never been in a car before, _he thought before he gave way to exhaustion.

* * *

**A/N: Like I said, I'm sorry...but it had to happen. **


	10. When It Could've Been Me

**A/N: So here's a nice long chapter. Sorry, its a lot of dialogue, and not much action. But it's interesting all the same. Hope you enjoy! **

* * *

Worlds Away

Chapter 10 - When It Could've Been Me

The question we dare never ask is: What if? It haunts us day in and day out, we're scared of ever knowing what could've happened. But, when we're thrust into knowing the truth, we learn that it could've been us.

The blackness of the mind stirs in unconscious souls. Every so often, reality will seep into the hallowed mind, making it unclear whether one is actually dreaming, or whether it is actually happening.

Eponine was being pulled along listlessly, she felt like a feather floating in the wind, never touching the ground. She realized that this is what it was like to float on a cloud. She squinted her eyes in the blackness, trying to find shapes, and she thought that she could just faintly see a castle floating in the distance.

_There is a castle on a cloud..._The cloud was replaced by a hard surface, she no longer felt the floating sensation. The surface was cold beneath her back. Above her now, the blackness formed little tiny silver speckles. _Scarce to be counted..._

"There's blood everywhere!" _Filling the darkness... _The stars seemed to falter in the sky above her. They shone so bright, she almost felt blinded. One star seemed to be growing far greater than the rest. _Keeping watch in the night..._

She felt the presence of someone over of her, no, the presence of multiple people. The cold hands touching her, holding her arm. "Courfeyrac! Grab towels and water!" _Courfeyrac, You take the watch... _Her arm felt heavy, like it was on fire, dancing around in the rays of the sun above her. _I feel my soul on fire..._

"We have no anesthetic!" "Just use the white liquor then!" The fire on her arm cooled down. But the moments of relief were washed away and replaced by the stinging that followed. Suddenly, her throat burned at the touch of the silky liquid that found its way down. _Watering the wine, making up the weight... _The blackness produced an image of a face she dare not look at. His grave voice echoed through her..._She's mine... _She needed to rid herself of him. She needed to run, needed to escape the voice.

"Hold her still!" The strong hands retuned to her, pressing on her stinging shoulder. _Keep me safe... _The touches were all foreign, none were genuine, none were compassionate. _Keep me close... _The pain was starting to subside slightly, it was becoming bearable.

_I think you've learned your lesson..._The all too familiar voice was so close in her hear. He was right next to her. The hands gripped harder as she tried to squirm away. She thrashed her head around trying to rid the voice. _You wait my girl, you'll rue this night... _She was surrounded; there was no where to go. The stars above her fled, the sun was gone. She was going to die by the hands of Montparnasse and her father.

"Hold her down!" "I think she's going into shock!" "Shhh...Eponine..." _Eponine...Eponine, What have you done? _His voice came out of nowhere, so gentle, so smooth, so pure. He calmed her down, his loving arms holding her firm. She relaxed into him, she eased herself down.

"You've got her? This is going to hurt." Marius' tender hands held her screaming arm. The pain seemed to dissipate with his touch. All was quiet, all was beautiful, all was good.

_CRACK! _Every muscle in her body lurched at the excruciating pain. Her voice let out an agonizing and violent scream. She did not even realize she was the one screaming. Her body jerked at the insufferable torture of her shoulder. _If there's a God above, he'd let me die..._

She held onto that final thought as the darkness engulfed her again easing her of her misery.

...

"I've reset her shoulder, stitched up the wound again, and placed it in a sling...Bloody bastard took her arm out of its socket...Well, I've let her rest on my bed for now. We might need to find her some heavy painkillers, though. Joly's resting comfortably as well. He definitely has a mild concussion, thankfully, nothing too severe. But he'll have some nasty bruising for a while. And you my friend, who knows how, but your nose isn't broken; just bruised badly. And you broke two of your fingers, and sprained your wrist." Combeferre told Enjolras who sat on in the armchair of Combeferre's living room.

Enjolras sighed. He looked down at his wrapped up hand and started to think that if he had never gotten involved with Eponine's life, none of this would've happened. How was he going to take notes at school now? How would he do daily activities? How would he do anything?

He shook his head of these thoughts thinking about how happy he's been for the first time in his life since Eponine came. None of this was her fault. She was even in worse condition than he was right now. Surely, having his hand and wrist wrapped up for a few weeks wouldn't be so bad.

"Thank you for all you're work. And thanks for not bringing us to the hospital. I just know she would've freaked out there."

"Its not a problem..." He paused. "Enjolras? Who were those guys?" Combeferre asked hesitantly.

"One was her father. The rest...I'm not too sure. But they were some kind of gang." Enjolras spoke low and soft as if trying to figure out everything as well. "But the strange part was, they knew her."

"It's not that strange. Joly said she just lost her memory, it's not that they forgot, even if she may have. She probably does know them."

"No 'Ferre. She didn't forget anything. Something's just...off about this whole situation..."

"Enjolras, you've taken too many hits to the head, why don't you rest on the couch, or have Grantaire take you home?

Enjolras scoffed dryly. "Even I'm not dizzy enough to get in a car with Grantaire. Besides, I'd rather stay here until she wakes up."

"Alright, well, you're welcome here as long as you need."

"Thanks 'Ferre...It's good to know we have good a back up doctor."

Combeferre laughed, "I'm not nearly as good as Joly."

"Doesn't matter..." Enjolras said as his eyes drifted shut in the arm chair, "...you saved us."

Combeferre grabbed a blanket and spread it out over his friend.

...

When she awoke, the only thing Eponine knew was the torment of her body. Her shoulder throbbed in unbearable pain as she forced herself to sit up. She looked around the unfamiliar room. It was small, but very neatly kept. The walls were a cream white that complimented the dark furniture and the blue accents of the curtains and sheets. Certificates hung on the walls, and the desk held a stack of books all neatly piled.

It wasn't too long ago that she was in this very position: waking up in a strange room with searing pain. But this time around, she wasn't scared or startled, she was curious. She needed something to distract her from the thought of seeing her father or Montparnasse in her mind. So, her curiosity was the best outlet.

She noted the strange apparatus that clung on her arm. She realized it was just a very well-made sling, much more than a piece of fabric tied together that she was used to seeing. _Must be a bourgeois sling for wealthy men, _She thought_._ She knew her arm was restricted to it, so she would not even dare try to move it.

Eponine lifted the blankets of the bed with her good arm. She gently moved her legs to the edge of the bed. She sat for a moment catching her breath. The throbbing of her arm intensified as she pushed herself to stand.

Her head felt like it was spinning and her muscles protested against any movement. But regardless, she made her way to the door slowly. She gripped the handle, using it to steady herself.

She heard faint chatter down the hallway as she made it out the door and followed it. She quietly walked down the carpeted hallway. It opened up into a kitchen where Combeferre, Enjolras, Courfeyrac, and Grantaire stood.

All eyes turned to her as she waited at the end of the hallway. "Eponine!" They all shouted.

"God! Why are you out of bed!?" Combeferre scolded.

Eponine shook her head and shrugged. "I heard you." Her throat burned as she spoke, but she wasn't sure why.

"You need to rest." Combeferre walked over to her and started leading her back to his bedroom.

She took a few careful steps with Combeferre, but then stopped, "Wait."

"What?" Combeferre asked.

"What happened? How did I get here? How did you make Montparnasse leave? Where is Joly? Why is your hand bandaged? Who's home is this?" The questions just poured from her.

"Come, let's get you to bed, and we'll answer all your questions." Enjolras stated walking her back to Combeferre's room.

He guided her to the room and helped her back into the bed. The rest of the boys piled into the room as well. All wanted to hear what Eponine knew.

"Now, first off, who were those men?" Enjolras calmly asked. He sat himself on the end of the bed, facing her.

"My father's gang." She mumbled. "They are called the Patron-Minette."

Courfeyrac nearly choked. "What?! No? They did this to you guys?! You're lucky you all weren't killed!" His eyes turned harsh to Eponine, "And you know them?!"

Eponine just looked back at him in fear. Courfeyrac left the room in a hasty exit. He returned moments later carrying a large bundle of gray paper. The pages were open and he threw it into Eponine's lap. "Go on! Read it!"

She stared blankly at the words on the paper. They all looked like strange markings to her, not to mention, they were all written so small. But she also marveled at it, the handwriting was so perfect, every letter looked alike. She recognized a few words such as "home," "with," "like," "son," etc. But none of these words held any meaning for her.

Apparently, her silence was making Courfeyrac impatient. "Well?"

She just looked back at him, "I don't know...I can't..." She trailed off, she didn't know if she should tell them that she couldn't read much.

"Courf, lay off her!" Enjolras snapped. His eyes turned soft to Eponine, "Eponine, do you know what this says?" She stayed silent. "You can't read, can you?"

Her voice turned quick, "I learned for a while, but when we fell into poverty, I wasn't permitted back into schools."

Courfeyrac snatched the paper from her lap. "This article was printed two days ago saying that the 'gang known as The Patron-Minette have broken into the home of Monsieur William Bourdreaux, killing him, his wife and their 4 year old son.' So this same group attacked you, and _you _know them? We need to call the police! We need to report this!"

Eponine sat in shock, eyes glazed over, "Police? No! No! We can't" She held onto her unhealthy fear of the police since she was little. She knew anything involving them always meant trouble, even if she wasn't involved. It was only by association that she would be dragged to jail as well.

"Everyone, just calm down. No one is calling the police right now." Enjolras interjected.

"Have you lost your mind? What if they come back?" Courfeyrac was too sensible to let this one go.

"Courf! Enough! We'll deal with this later. You're just upsetting Eponine further." Enjolras stood up off the bed, "C'mon, everyone out!"

He began ushering the group out of the room. Against their protests he pushed them out the door and shut it. He turned to Eponine. His expression fell solemn again and he returned to the bed.

It squeaked as he sat down on it again, filling the uncomfortable silence. "Don't worry...We're not calling anyone now."

She nodded. "So...?"

"Oh, right, your questions. Right now, we're in Combeferre and Joly's flat. Joly is still sleeping; he took on quite a beating."

"I'm sorry." She felt the guilt wash over her.

"No apologies. We're all gonna be okay. So after Montpar...?"

"Montparnasse." She confirmed.

"Okay, So after Montparnasse took you off, me and Joly fought off your father and the two others. I managed to get to you, but you we're unconscious. I then, managed to get them to leave by saying I called the police. Then I called Combeferre and they came and brought us here. And they took care of your arm." She motioned to his hand. He chuckled slightly, "I broke my fingers and sprained my wrist punching everyone."

She cracked a smile as he did. "Thank you, Enjolras."

Enjolras felt something stir inside of him as she said his name. He didn't know what this strange feeling was but, he didn't want it to go away either. It made him feel proud of what he did to protect her, even if it wasn't much.

"Enjolras?" She said after a brief moment. The feeling returned to him, stronger this time. "Where is Marius?"

Those three words washed away this bright spot inside of him. His insides felt like they had been hallowed out. His chest felt heavy. Enjolras cleared his throat, wiped the smile from his face, and stiffened his back. "I don't know."

"I would like to see him, if that would be alright."

Enjolras sat firm. He remembered the last time he sat on a bed talking to her like this. She had brought up Marius then too. Did she like him? Was there a history between them he didn't know about? He did say he remembered her. The questions burned in his mind, returning his marble exterior. "It's quite alright. I'll go call him." With that, he stood up off the bed and exited the room quickly.

The others stood outside the room, pretending they hadn't been listening in on the conversation. "What did she say?" Eponine heard one of them ask.

Enjolras answered, "She wants to see Marius."

...

Two long hours later, Marius finally made an appearance at Combeferre's flat. It had been enough of a hassle for Enjolras to reach him, but now he waltzed right through the flat as if he had all the dignity and confidence in the world. This only made Enjolras upset further. Who did he think he was?

Enjolras led Marius to Combeferre's bedroom silently. He scowled at him as he passed through the door into the room.

"Marius!" Eponine exclaimed, sitting up much too quickly.

Enjolras closed the door, leaving them alone, but kept it slightly ajar and stood close-by, listening in.

"Hello 'Ponine!" Marius made his way closer to her. He pulled the desk chair over to the side of the bed and sat down in it.

"I'm so pleased to see you! Did you hear what happened? Aren't you worried about me?" Eponine said enthusiastically. Her boisterous attitude did not fit her current state.

"Combeferre and Enjolras just told me. I'm so sorry. Does you're shoulder hurt much?"

Enjolras scoffed at Marius, _What a stupid question to ask, of course it does._

"Why! It's just a scratch. I've had plenty worse. And I'm feeling much better now that you're sitting beside me. How are you doing?" Eponine asked him, still smiling from ear to ear.

"That's good. I'm doing fine. Things are going well."

"That is wonderful news! I'm so happy that you're happy!"

The silence invaded them as Marius seemed to be at a loss for words. He had many questions for Eponine but didn't feel it was quite the right time to ask them. Marius moved his sleeve back revealing a wristband. "Oh, Eponine, I'm afraid I must get going-"

"What is that?" She cut him off, gesturing at his wrist.

Enjolras fuming at this point. Marius had not even been there for a whole five minutes, and he was going to leave. Couldn't he tell how infatuated she was with him? She was so desperate for him, it was sickening. He couldn't take any more. Enjolras then remembered why he didn't like anyone in the first place, why he developed his hard exterior, to keep from hurting. It was too much. He walked away.

"Its a watch." Marius moved his hand to her so she could closer inspect it. "It tells time." She ran her fingers over it, making sure she felt his skin before letting go.

"Oh! Enjolras has a large watch on his wall! It is the most beautiful. It even plays music at certain hours!"

Marius chuckled, "You mean his wall clock?"

"Yes, that must be it!"

Marius looked at her curiously, "'Ponine, you say you're from 1832, right?"

"That is correct. And you remember, do you not?" Eponine looked at him puzzled, he already said he remembered her. Why was he asking again?

"See, I remember certain things. I remember the cobblestones, the tight cravat, your bare feet on the streets, the candle lights, the letters to Cosette. Just mainly little details, I don't remember what happened exactly."

Eponine nodded, trying to follow along. "I see. Well, surely you remember the barricades? You thought you lost me. But look! I am right here now. You no longer need to feel sad, and we can continue just as we were."

"'Ponine, what are you talking about?"

"Don't be so silly, Marius. I saved you." He didn't respond. Her heart started to beat faster in her chest. "I saved your life." The smile fell from her face. "I took a bullet for you." She said much louder.

"I-I...'Ponine...you?"

"Marius? You don't remember me saving you? I fell asleep in your arms! I told you I..." Her chest heaved as her voice filled with anger and sadness. "I told you I..." She repeated but she couldn't even dare say the words again.

Marius felt very uncomfortable all of a sudden. She poured out her soul, expecting him to remember, but he didn't. If she was implying what he thought she was implying, he started to feel unfaithful to Cosette.

Marius looked at his watch again. "I've got to go. I have to meet Cosette-"

"Cosette! You're-You're leaving me to see her?!" Her heart wrenched inside her chest. She gripped the sheets in her fist, tears were threatening to spill over. Marius stood up from his seat awkwardly. He did not know what to say to her. "You're really leaving?" She asked again, hoping for a different answer.

"I'm sorry, 'Ponine... I-"

"Don't call me that!" She snapped. "Don't call me that again!"

Marius held up his hands as if surrendering. "'Po-Eponine..."

"Fine! Just leave!" The angry tears fell down her face. "But just know, I wish I _never_ saved you."

Marius backed away, the words hit him with the force of a bullet. He closed the door behind him and heard the wailing of her cries. He felt horrible, but he didn't know what to do, there was no trying to console her.

He walked pass Les Amis and straight through to the door without saying a word. All eyes were on him, waiting for him to speak to them. One of her cries ripped through the flat. They all looked towards her door, then back to him. He gave an apologetic look and then left the flat quickly, leaving all of them to question what happened.

Marius made it to the stairs and took deep breaths. He couldn't believe he seriously just walked out on her. _I wish I _never _saved you. _The words echoed through him. If what she said was true, that she took her life to save his, and now she wanted to take that back? Granted, she was currently now alive, not having actually died like she was supposed to, but that was only due to a bizarre twist of events. The fact remained that she risked her life and died trying to save him. Marius then forced himself to picture a world with himself not in it, one where he never was with Cosette, where he was only a memory. He wanted to stop thinking about it. But her words kept repeating themselves in his mind. Eponine now wished death upon him, that's what she meant.

He couldn't handle it. He couldn't bare to think that if she didn't die, then it would've been him.

* * *

**A/N: So, the beginning was totally my favorite. What did you think about that sequence? And how do you think things are going so far? Now, Enjolras' feelings are changing, now Eponine is mad at Marius...I think I'm just writing myself into a hole! There is so much happening! And I hope you don't think the ending was too rushed...I was really trying to avoid that. **


	11. I Was Young

**A/N: So, thank you everyone who has been reading this story. I just always like to say thank you for everything. **

**Well, this chapter is extremely long for some reason. But I call this chapter a "Winding Chapter" because it just winds and meanders slowly. I go into detail about little things, only because they are big things to Eponine in this story. So, it takes a little while to get to the point...but anyway, this story is a slow one with its mountains and valleys here and there. But also, slow is my style. Just bear with it please! Thanks!**

* * *

Worlds Away

Chapter 11 - I Was Young

Time propels our lives forward whether we are ready or not. When we are young, time is infinite. It is only after time has grown us old that we look back and remember what it felt like when we had all the time in the world.

Combeferre had decided when Marius left to check on Eponine to find out what happened. Except, he was met by the reddened and puffy eyes of a girl too distraught to speak. Her voice came out raspy and she could not find any words. Combeferre tried to calm her down, but to no avail. She just continued to cry. He tried to put an arm around her, but she refused. He tried to talk to her, but she wouldn't listen. Eventually, Combeferre gave up; he left the room and she cried herself to sleep.

...

"You need to talk to her."

"I need to go home, 'Ferre." Enjolras said as he stood at the doorway ready to leave. Courfeyrac was all ready to give him a ride back to his flat.

"'Jolras, I just don't understand why you won't even go in and see her. She's crying her eyes out, for God's sake!" Combeferre rebutted.

"All the more reason to leave her be." Enjolras snapped. He took a step and turned his back to his friend.

Combeferre pushed through the doorway and stood in front of him. "No! Just this morning, you were all ready to spend days here waiting for her to wake up. And now, you can't wait to leave and you won't even check on her. What's that about?"

Enjolras' eyes lightened. "Look," He started. "Can you just keep her here for a few days while she recovers? I just need some time right now...alone."

"Not until you tell me why!" Combeferre stood his ground.

Enjolras put his face in his hands. "It's nothing...just...please do this." He chickened out before he could even say the real reason. Enjolras pushed past Combeferre and kept walking. Courfeyrac sent Combeferre a confused look and followed out after Enjolras.

"Enjolras! Just wait...!" Combeferre groaned loudly, making sure Enjolras heard. He never stopped to look back at his friend.

Combeferre returned to the flat at a loss for what exactly happened. He wasn't quite sure how to handle this new-found situation but he was determined to help Enjolras out.

When Eponine asked where Enjolras was later that night. Combeferre only told her that he needed time alone. Her only response was locking herself in his bedroom and not coming out until the day after tomorrow.

She sat alone in his room and cried silently, wondering how she suddenly lost every companionship that meant something to her. She was on her own again. She did not try to eat the bread he offered her, she wouldn't even drink a glass of water.

However, after much coaxing and a growling stomach she left the room the following day. Over the next few days, Eponine barely spoke to Combeferre or Joly. Joly was recovering nicely, so that was one thing she could feel better about. The two boys joked with her, laughed, and taught her to play "Go Fish" with cards. She was eventually starting to smile more and she was slowly easing her pain of Enjolras and Marius.

Aside from getting her to talk, Joly and Combeferre were tasked with the challenge of introducing Eponine to all of the wonderful joys of the modern day. Joly bought Eponine her first toothbrush and taught her how to apply the toothpaste and timed her for exactly two minutes. Combeferre bought her a few decent shirts and gave her some of his old sweats to sleep in. And since both had experience in the medical field, they had no trouble helping her into the shower, dressing her bandages, giving her the needed painkillers, and providing the care she needed.

Even so, Joly did well in feeding Eponine the correct foods and avoided any unnecessary trips to the toilet. She even found it amusing to watch the banter between the boys when a few would stop by for some drinks. She would always sit quietly in the corner but it reminded her of how it used to be. She would stare at them and imagine the boys in different clothes, she would imagine the walls the decrepit brown, the faint candle lights, and she would pretend she was home.

A week later, Eponine seemed to be doing well. She liked living with Combeferre and Joly and she could see herself staying there for much longer. So it was, early in the morning, she sat around their dining room table eating her portion of eggs with toast. There was a knock at the door, and Joly opened it. Eponine was greeted by a face she wasn't expecting to see, at least for quite some time still.

"Enjolras," Joly said surprised, "What are you doing here?"

He stepped in through the door. He looked over to Eponine briefly as she ate her breakfast quietly. She avoided his eye contact and he did the same. "I told you I just needed a few days."

"So, you've come to take Eponine back with you then?" Joly asked as he walked into the kitchen to pour himself a cup of coffee. Eponine's ears perked up at the mention of her name. She kept an intent listen in on their conversation.

"Er...well, I came to just see how she was doing." Enjolras flustered. He rubbed the back if his neck with his hand and stared at the floor. "Has everything been going well?"

"Couldn't be better." Joly said nonchalantly.

"Great then. Umm..." His eyes peaked over at Eponine who looked straight back at him.

"Enjolras..." She hesitated, "Where have you been?" She pushed her food around with her fork as she stared down at the plate. "Did I-? Well... Why...?" She wasn't sure how to ask the questions she was dying to know. And his further silence only added to her awkward hesitation.

Joly sipped his coffee amused, watching the two interact. He was every bit as curious to know why the leader had a sudden change of heart towards this girl.

"No...not at all." Enjolras said not answering any particular question. "I just needed some time to think and...just...clean my flat."

Joly choked on his coffee. Enjolras sent him a glare which shut him up and wiped the grin off his face. "Oh." Eponine said shyly. "Will I be going back with you then?"

"Um, but things are going wonderful here..."

Eponine's eyes filled with hurt and he could see it. Her face suddenly reminded him of the lonely and confused creature with wide eyes he first met the day he found her. She was so meek and kept her heart on her sleeve, now here she was again in front of him. He didn't want to shut her out but he knew how she felt about Marius. And for some reason, that just pained his heart. "Right." She whispered inaudibly. She looked down to the plate before her, forcing back every emotion, pushing it down with all her strength.

Joly met Enjolras' gaze and gave him a look saying, "Do something, don't be an idiot." Enjolras just gave him a puzzled look back, knowing he did not want to take her back home. Their unspoken conversation went on for a few more looks and gestures before Joly finally said, "Eponine, it would be a great idea for you to go home with Enjolras. I know he'd love it!"

Eponine's head bounded up and she looked questionably at Enjolras. He shifted uncomfortably in the spot he was standing. "Sure..." Was all he could say.

"Great! Eponine, why don't you go get your things." Joly said as he clapped his hand against his coffee cup. Eponine stood quietly from her seat and left the room.

As soon as she was out of ear shot, Enjolras whipped around to face Joly. "What the hell?!" He threw his arms out for emphasis. His eyes were furious.

Joly simply smiled to himself as he stirred his coffee the spoon. "Combeferre told me about how you need 'some space' but didn't say why. So, I look at it that if you won't _say_ a reason, then there _is_ no reason as to why she can't stay with you." He paused and his amused expression was gone, "Enjolras, Eponine is not some toy you can play with one day and throw out the next. You chose to take on the responsibility, so I suggest you hold up your end of the deal."

"Ughh..." He groaned obnoxiously. "It's not like that...I just, it's just...you can't! Like, she... And I can't, and..."

"Mmhmm..." Joly mused with his sly grin. Enjolras growled in frustration.

...

The walk back to his flat was silent. Neither of them looked at each other, neither spoke. There was an awkward tension between them. Enjolras was clearly in no mood and Eponine knew better than to test an unruly man; she knew the consequences.

They walked up the stairs silently, but Eponine kept dropping things with her bad arm resulting in Enjolras sighing and picking them up. She tripped on of the stairs, her things splattering everywhere. Enjolras groaned loudly.

"Sorry." She said quietly.

He didn't respond but helped her up and handed her back the items. She tried to juggle them all since Enjolras clearly didn't want to help much. One of the bags slipped from her hand and fell down the flight of stairs. Enjolras sighed infuriatingly. He trudged back down the stairs and retrieved it for her. When he finally made it back to where she was standing, he roughly grabbed every item from her and carried it.

He led her back into the flat, as the awkward tension increased.

Eponine wasn't sure what to do now that she was here again. Enjolras dropped her things on the couch and left to his bedroom. He slammed the door behind him.

Eponine stood frightened in the center of the room. She was ready to burst into tears, but she was not going to let anyone see her cry. She was strong. Eponine was just so confused, why was Enjolras acting so cold towards her? Why did he not want her here? What did she do to deserve this? Was she too much trouble for him? Would it be better if she were to leave and never come back?

The stress of the situation only caused her to increase with worry. Her wrists starting itching and so did the back of her knees. She remembered when the itching started. It was after Cosette left her inn and he parents turned mean. The exposure to extreme cold and heat only increased the itching. She would scratch herself until she bled most of the time. When her father would yell at her and beat her, her skin always burned and she would scratch it.

Now, she scratched her skin until the little bumps became red, but she didn't stop. She pulled her sleeve up and started scratching her forearms as well. The bumps spread slightly the more she scratched. She could feel her heart rate increasing the more her skin burned and the more her head swirled with questions.

Enjolras' bedroom door opened and she whipped around to look at him. She pulled her sleeve down and stopped scratching. He headed toward the bathroom without even glancing at her. She watched the bathroom door, waiting for it to open again. Finally he came out and she met his eye contact. He immediately looked past her and turned for the bedroom again. "Enjolras?" She asked softly.

He stopped knowing he had been caught. He kept his hand on the doorknob and she cautiously approached him. "What?" He said shortly.

She scratched lightly at her wrist through her sleeve again. "Can I have a glass of water?" Her fingers twitched as she tried to resist scratching. Her skin ached with his hard stare.

He sighed and walked to the kitchen. Eponine tried to inconspicuously scratch behind her knee, then again at her wrists. He looked at her as he handed her the glass. She immediately stopped when he did, but she stopped too late. "What are you doing?" He asked annoyed.

"It's nothing." Her hand subconsciously found its way back to her wrist and scratched at it again.

He set the glass on the counter. "Let me see."

She pulled her good arm behind her back. "I said it is nothing. Just a scratch."

He stepped toward her quickly. "And I said, let me see it." He grabbed her arm even though she resisted. He held it out in front of him and pushed up her sleeve. His eyes widened as he saw the red marks all over it. With one more scratch, the skin was ready to open up. He ran a hand over it and she shuddered, fighting against the screaming itch. Enjolras could feel the bumps and he knew exactly what it was. "Eponine, how long have you had this?"

She pulled her arm out of his grasp. "Long as I can remember. But it is nothing, I can assure you. It will calm down in a little bit." Her hand went to scratch it agin.

He swatted her arm away. "Stop scratching it! You'll only make it worse."

"It's fine; nothing you need to worry about."

"Eponine, it's eczema. It's a common problem."

"What is that?"

"It's a skin problem, like a rash. Many people get it." Enjolras eyed her harshly. He thought about it for a moment. "Of course, you wouldn't know... But there are creams we can put on it that will help it."

She looked at him skeptically. She leaned down and scratched the back of her knees through her pants.

He took on a look of frustration. He grabbed her arm and pulled her upright to get her to stop itching. Still holding her arm her lead her through the front door. "Come, we're going to the drug store." He let go of her roughly once they were through the door. Eponine headed toward the stairs. "Oh, no! We're not doing that again!" He shouted and looked around. "We'll just have to take the elevators."

He walked to the large silver doors and pressed the button on the wall. Eponine stood cautiously behind him. She became a little nervous at the sounds the large doors were making and she jumped when it dinged. Suddenly the doors split open with no one touching them. She was a little frightened at its magic.

Enjolras took a step into the box. He looked at her questionably. "Get in." He announced.

"No! I'm not getting in there!" Eponine planted her feet.

He stepped out and grabbed her arm. "Don't be ridiculous! Just get in!" Against her will, he pulled her into the box as the doors slid shut behind her.

She stood very close to Enjolras, feeling a bit claustrophobic in the small environment. Suddenly, the box jumped downward and she gripped Enjolras' arm. She snuck her arm around his and held on tight. The elevator creaked and gurgled and beeped with each passing moment.

"The elevator takes us down, instead of taking the stairs." Enjolras explained. "So, we don't have to walk." He shook his arm slightly to make her loosen her grip.

The elevator came to a stop halfway through their journey. Eponine clung to him harder on the sudden jolt. The doors opened and another man entered. He gave Enjolras a puzzled look before pressing the button on the wall.

"She doesn't like elevators." Enjolras said trying to explain the clinging girl.

"Ah!" The man said nodding. He kept his eyes forward and didn't look at them. Eponine lightly began to hyperventilate as the elevator started moving again. The man looked at her sympathetically. "It's alright dear, it's very rare that the cables break and the elevators fall. These machines are pretty safe. Rarely even get stuck too!"

Eponine's eyes widened at his words, she clung on Enjolras harder. Her fingers clenching his shirt in a fist. Enjorlas groaned out loud at the man's stupid remark.

The elevator shook slightly and Eponine shuddered. "Enjolras? Does that really happen?" She asked him quietly.

His eyes narrowed at the man. He spoke loud and clear, "No. It doesn't happen."

The elevator came to a screeching halt and Eponine gasped. The doors opened and Enjolras motioned her to get out. She leaped out of the elevator as quick as she could. The man followed behind them. Eponine began walking to the lobby doors and Enjolras turned to the man. "Think next time!" He all but yelled at him before he left the building.

Enjolras didn't want to let his feelings get to him but that man just made him angry. Eponine was scared to death to be in there, and who was he to tell her the cables may break? It just wasn't right. But he shook his feelings off of him. He was done giving Eponine the wrong impression, the impression that he actually cared about her. He returned to his marble shell. He pitied her. That's why he was helping her, if any one asked, it was no more than that. Pity.

They walked silently to the pharmacy about two feet of space between them. He led her through the doors of the store and her eyes filled with the never-ending wonder he always noticed about her. "What a beautiful place!" She beamed. He suppressed his smile, but he knew that he liked when she was happy.

She followed behind him as he led the way down an aisle. He stopped halfway down one long aisle and stared at the bottles on the shelves. Eponine's curiosity led her further down the aisle. She started picking things off the shelves and playing with items, inspecting them and opening them.

Enjolras concentrated on finding the correct cream he needed for her. He scanned the shelves reading the labels. He felt something roll across his foot and he looked down to see a white bandage rolled out over his foot. He followed the stream of bandage with his eyes and found Eponine holding the other end. She smiled innocently. He flashed a smile at the amusing situation but wiped it clean off a second later. "Eponine!" He scolded, "You're making a mess!" He leaned down and rolled the bandage back up and threw it on the shelf.

She came back towards him. "Joly has bandages like those too!" Enjolras ignored her, focusing again on his objective at hand. Eponine glanced on the opposite wall of shelves, her eyes caught the brightly colored bottles. She lifted one up, opened the top and smelled it. "Mmm! This smells like summer!" She picked up another one and smelled it, "I think this one is coconut! It smells delightful! Here! Enjolras, smell this one!"

She held the open bottle in front of his nose, he wrinkled his nose in disgust. "Quit it, Eponine!" He swatted her away, never looking at her.

Eponine, having endured treatment like this all her life, shrugged it off and picked something else up. "Enjolras? What is this?" She held the bottle up to him. He didn't turn to her, "Look!" She insisted, "What is this?"

He flashed his head quickly to her, "It's skin cleanser."

"Ohh!" She bounced excitedly, "What does it do?"

Enjolras groaned, giving her half of his attention. "Urg...I don't know. It cleans your skin." He bent down and began reading the back of one of the bottles.

Eponine picked something else up off the shelf. "And what is this?" He didn't acknowledge her and she asked again.

"Eponine! Look, I'm busy! Would you just..." He trailed off as he swatted his hand at her to leave.

Eponine frowned and put the bottle back on the shelf. She turned around and walked down the aisle. She didn't mind, her curiosity would distract her. She walked a few aisles over, gaping at all the products she's never seen before. She would pick up the items, smell most of them, and try to read some of the words on the labels.

"Do you need any help?" A young man said walking down the aisle toward her. He was tall and lean with dark brown hair. He couldn't have been much older than her, more of a boy than a man. He dressed neatly and approached her with kind eyes.

Eponine jumped slightly, she wasn't used to people wanting to talk to her. She pointed to herself just to make sure he was talking to her.

The boy nodded. "Yes, Can I help you find anything? What are you looking for?"

"Oh. Hmm...I don't know." Eponine stuttered.

"You're just looking then?"

"Oi, just looking."

"Alright, well if you need any help, you can just ask." The boy said as he smiled kindly.

Eponine smiled back at him politely. "Oi, Thank you...?"

"Adrian." He confirmed. "It's on my name tag." He pointed to the small pin on his shirt with the markings on it.

"Oh, yes." She looked away and back at the shelves.

Adrian hesitated. "If I may ask, how did you break your arm?" He pointed to her arm resting in the sling.

She looked down at it, "Oh, no. Not my arm, my shoulder."

"Oh, I broke my arm once, skateboarding. I was riding down a rail and went to do a 360 spin, lost control and fell on my arm." His story came accompanied with hand gestures, "How did you break your shoulder then?"

She stopped herself. How was she going to tell him that first she was shot at the barricades, and then Montparnasse from the Patron-Minette dislocated her shoulder? "Oh...umm...It's a...long story-"

"Eponine!" Enjolras' impatient voice bounded across the aisle way. "Eponine!" He repeated even angrier.

Eponine visibly jumped from the sound of his voice. She cowered slightly when she turned around and saw him stomping up the aisle way to her. He closed the distance between them quickly. He stopped in front of her and grabbed her upper arm, pulling her onto her toes. "I thought I told you to stop, not go wandering all over the store! Stay with me!" He shook her arm with his strong hand. He let go of her abruptly, causing her to fall over her feet slightly. "Come on, we're leaving now."

Adrian stared awkwardly at the encounter before him. "I can ring you up if you're ready." He piped in.

Enjolras sighed. "Great. The sooner the better." He mumbled. Adrian led the way to the front of the store to the register. Eponine followed behind Enjolras like a sad puppy.

Enjolras frustratingly paid for the lotion and stuffed his wallet back into his back pocket. He grabbed the bag and turned to exit the store. Eponine followed a pace behind him.

"Wait!" Adrian called to her. Eponine stopped, she looked at Enjolras who did not bother to wait. She hesitantly walked back over to him. Adrian pulled out a scrap piece of paper and started scribbling on it. He stuffed it in her hand. "If he hurts you again, I want you to call this number. Okay?"

Eponine's eyes went wide. She nodded unsure. "Who? Enjolras?" She smiled then. "Oh, He's just having a bad day. He doesn't-"

"Eponine!" Enjolras marched back in the store. "What are you doing! I said to 'stay with me!' What part of that did you not understand?" Enjolras picked her up by the arm again and she flinched.

Adrain stepped between them and pushed him off of her. "Let go of her! Don't touch her!" Enjolras stood back confused. "Don't touch her again." Adrian said trying to muster the confidence for a confrontation.

His face contorted into an amused expression before he belted out laughing. Eponine stood behind Adrian and cowered at his large laugh, thoroughly confused at what was going on. "You-? You think?" He bellowed again. "Oh that's good!" He stopped laughing and sobered up. He cleared his throat, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to give you the wrong idea." He turned to Eponine, "Come on, let's go."

Adrian looked at him skeptically and blocked Eponine with his arm. "Look, I just don't feel comfortable with her going with you."

Enjolras was shocked. His mouth fell slightly ajar but he closed it quickly. "Eponine, would you please tell this nice man that I don't _hurt_ you."

Eponine peaked from behind Adrian as all eyes were now on her. "He does not. Like I said, he is just having a bad day."

Enjolras sighed relieved, he reached his hand out for her to grab and she took it. He pulled her out from behind Adrian and laced his finger with hers. He turned to Adrian, "I am very sorry I gave you the wrong impression. But, thank you for trying to help her."

Enjolras lightly squeezed Eponine's hand and the pair turned around. He let go of her hand and wrapped his arm around her, he quickly bent down and left a lingering kiss on the top of her head.

As they left the store, he held her hand again. He wasn't sure what possessed him to kiss her head. He knew it was partly done out of show to the boy who didn't trust him, and the other part...he tried to push those feeling aside again. But they remained. They came up when he saw her reddened skin, in the elevator, and even now. As much as he tried to get rid of them, he couldn't. Everything she did just drew him closer to her, wanting her more and more.

When they walked back in the elevator, still holding hands, Enjolras led her to the elevators. "C'mon. I'm gonna make you like them." He said in a soft voice. She smiled up to him, trusting him for the first time that day.

The doors closed behind them and she clung tighter to him as it rose. When it reached the top floor and the doors opened, she went to get out but he pulled her back in. "No, wait." The doors closed. "Now, when I count to three. We're gonna jump up." He pressed a button on the wall. "Ready...1...2...3!" The two jumped in the air as the elevator shifted downward.

Eponine felt a rush of weightlessness as her descent was longer than the jump up. She fell hard onto her feet and laughed. "That was fun!"

"Wanna do it again?" Enjolras laughed.

"Yes!" She exclaimed.

The pair played on the elevators for the next hour, riding them up and down and jumping on every descend. They both laughed when Enjolras accidentally hit his head on the ceiling.

Now, he fell back panting and breathing hard. He sat in the corner and pulled Eponine down with him. "Phew!" He breathed. "I haven't done that since I was young."

Eponine giggled sitting so close to him. "That was wonderful!" He wrapped his arm around her and stared into her eyes. Eponine looked right back into his piercing blue pupils. Both were awestruck by each other, scared to move an inch.

Enjolras shifted a centimeter closer to her and the doors opened. A man and women stared at the couple on the ground, who immediately rose to their feet. Enjolras adjusted his shirt and cleared his throat. "Number 5 please."

Eponine stood close to Enjolras, still smiling. "Hey Enjolras," She whispered thought-provokingly. "What is a _skateboard_?"


	12. When I Learned Just How Fragile Life Can

**A/N: Hey all! Hope you enjoy this chapter! I'm pretty excited about where it's heading. In other news, I broke my foot, so I should have more time to write...hopefully, if the pain isn't too bad. Lol!**

* * *

Worlds Away

Chapter 12 - When I Learned Just How Fragile Life Can Be

"I suppose I have found it easier to identify with the characters who verge upon hysteria, who were frightened of life, who were desperate to reach out to another person. But these seemingly fragile people are the strong people really."― Tennessee Williams

He stalked the ground in day, haunting the streets by night. Girls would whisper about his beauty and charismatic appearance, ignorant to his true malignancy and to the things he could do to them.

Wherever he was walking, he walked with dignity and purpose, even if he had no destination in mind. But it just so happened that he was walking now with a particular reason. When he wanted something from someone or needed a job done, he would normally use the aid of his fellow friends. But when he needed a favor that no one should know about, that was when he would find Gavroche.

Montparnasse made his way to the darkened alley on his side of town. He approached the tall building. The main entrance doors were old but versatile. Above the doors hung a large sign that read, "L'auberge de L'éléphant." He glanced at it as he rounded the corner of the building to the alley. He pushed through the piles of trash amongst the filth, he was careful to not damage his nice clothing. The creaky wooden door hung loose from its hinges. He knocked on it and waited.

He knocked again. "Gavroche!" Montparnasse called sternly. There was still no answer. He pulled open the door carefully and stepped inside. He needed to duck under the beams that hung low. The place was grimy, littered with cobwebs and rats.

Once through the narrow entrance, the place opened to a diminutive room. There was not a soul in sight. By the amount of dirt, dust, and grime on the floor, it looked like it could've only been a dirt floor. There was a pile of blankets on the floor that served as a makeshift bed. Some clothes were strewn about in the dust. There stood a cardboard box in the corner of the room. Montparnasse curiously looked inside to see it holding various items such as a wrapped up loaf of sliced white bread, a jar of peanut butter, a paper plate, sugar packets, some wallets, a scarf, a hat, and a pair of reading glasses. Montparnasse figured most of the items were stolen.

"What do ya think yer doin' here?" Gavroche stood in the entrance of the room. He frightened Montparnasse slightly, not having been alerted of his presence, but he did not let it show.

"Ah, Gavroche! I called your name but heard no answer. Figured you might've been dead, so I had to come inside to find out." Montparnasse answered in a slimy voice.

"Well, looks like I'm right 'ere. So you can leave now." Gavroche folded his arms across his chest.

Montparnasse smiled almost satirically. "Not just yet, I wanted to talk you first." Gavroche raised an eyebrow. "How have things been going? Do you need me to snag something from someone for you?"

"Cut the crap. I know ya want sometin." The ten year old was smart, but years on the street taught him to be. Gavroche's face deadpanned.

Montparnasse sauntered around the room. "Aright, you caught me." He held up his hands in mock defense. "I need a favor."

"What?" Gavroche dropped his hands. "I ain't doin' no favors for you. Go on, get!" He stepped out of the doorway, motioning for Montparnasse to leave.

"Oh no? But I think you'll like this favor."

"Yeah? Well, what's that?"

"See, the other day, I...I ran into your sister."

"My sister's dead."

"No, no, not 'Zelma. I saw 'Ponine."

"'Ponine?" Gavroche pondered it for a moment. Right, that was her name! He vaguely remembered her, but all he saw was a body with no face, just locks of brown hair and dolls. He didn't remember the girl he ran into on the street the other day either. "What about 'er?"

"Well, it appears she's back in town, thinking she's better than the rest of us. Someone's has to help her remember where she belongs."

"But she don't want anythin' to do with ya or Thenardier. What makes ya think yer gonna get 'er back?"

"That's where you come in, my dear." Montparnasse moved closer to Gavroche. "I need you to get close to her, help me find out where she's living now, who she's hanging around with...once we've studied enough, you'll lead me right to her and we'll take her."

"Sounds real good, but I don't want any part in it." Gavroche plopped down on his makeshift bed.

"Oh? But why? Don't you want to get back at your sister for leaving you?" Montparnasse asked in his most genuine voice. He could see Gavroche stop and think about it. He continued, "She's the reason you're not welcome back at your home. She's the reason you're struggling for food. She's the reason you're living in this dump."

Gavroche hadn't thought about it like that before. He never put the blame on his sister for his miserable life, but the more he contemplated it, he realized that it must've been true. She hadn't been there for him. She left him.

"And what do I get if I help ya?"

"The satisfaction of helping your sister get what she deserves."

"And..."

Montparnasse needed to think quick. "And a hot meal?"

"Make it hot meals for a month and we got a deal!"

"A week."

"Fine, a week."

Montparnasse smiled evilly. "Wonderful!" He walked out of the room. As he exited, he turned his head back and laughed. "Adieu, mon petit espion."

...

It was a lazy day. Eponine awoke in Enjolras' bed stuffed underneath the fluffy comforter. She didn't realize how long she had been sleeping but it felt like ages. She moved herself out of the bed with a smile on her face.

"Good morning, Eponine!" Enjolras greeted from the kitchen. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yes! Wonderfully." She walked into the kitchen and sat at the table. He placed a bowl of plain oatmeal in front of her and she devoured it quickly.

"I let you sleep late and get some rest. I went to class this morning, and you were still sleeping when I came back. You must've been tired. Did Combeferre keep you up late all week?" He joked.

"Not at all. I just found his bed rather intolerable for sleeping in. Could barely keep my eyes closed at night." She laughed.

"Well, I won't tell him." He paused. "So, I don't have classes this afternoon, but I have a scheduled Les Amis meeting. Would you like to come with me?"

"That would be splendid!"

"Great..." He looked away uncertainly. "Well, I was thinking, instead of walking around like we normally do, we could drive."

"Drive?" Eponine repeated. "What do you mean?"

He smiled excitedly, and took a seat next to her. "I have a car. Its very similar to a horse and buggy, except there is no horse."

Her eyes widened. "So, how does it move? Do you push it?"

Enjolras laughed, "God, no. It has a special mechanism that allows me to step on a pedal and move it."

"You're kidding."

"No! It's really amazing. I control it with a wheel and use another pedal to stop it."

"I'm sorry, but that all just sounds absurd." Eponine looked away from him in disbelief.

Enjolras stood up from the chair. "C'mon, get dressed and I'll show you!"

Eponine had never gotten dressed so fast in her life. Well, as fast as she could with her sore arm. She still struggled to pull on her shirt and fasten her pants, but she blew through it as fast as she could.

The two made their way down to the parking garage by use of the elevator. Eponine was laughing the whole time, now that she lost her fear of it, and Enjolras was smiling since she was.

The door of the elevator opened to the gloomy garage. Eponine marveled at the sea of metal all around. She'd never seen anything like it before.

Enjolras led her through the cars until he stopped at an all black sedan. Eponine watched him carefully as he pressed a remote button on a strange object.

She jumped a little as the car spoke a beep. It's lights flashed and she wondered if that was supposed to happen. Enjolras opened the door on the passenger side. "C'mon, get in." He said as he smiled to her.

Eponine took a hesitant step into the metal room and sat in the seat. She gaped at the tan interior. The car smelled strange to her, it was something that was so new, she had nothing to compare it too. There were so many buttons, nobs, mirrors and screens similar to the one of Enjolras' phone.

Enjolras closed the door when she was safely inside, He walked around the car and sat in the seat next to her. "Alright," He announced. "So this is a car." She just nodded. "The main thing to remember is: safety first." She looked quizzical at him but he leaned across her anyway.

Her breath hitched as he was basically on top of her. He grabbed a strap on the wall of the car and pulled it across her chest and lap. She heard it snap into another object. Immediately, she started to panic. Eponine pulled at the strap, trying to pull it off of her. "Get it off! What are you doing!"

"Eponine, relax. It's okay...Stop, you're gonna break it." He pulled her hands up off of the seatbelt.

"You cannot confine me to this seat! I will not have it!" She protested.

He chuckled lightly. "No, it's okay, I promise. This is a seatbelt. It's for safety reasons...just in case."

"In case of what?" She asked quickly.

He did not want to scare the poor creature, which seemed to be so easy to do. "In case, the car...stops...unexpectedly." She gave him a look. "Look, I'm gonna put one on too. See?" Enjolras reached around his chair and pulled on an identical belt. He clipped it in with a snap. "Okay, now, I don't want you to...get scared, but I'm going to turn the car on...With the key." He held up the key in his hand to show her. She watched his movements carefully. He put the key into the ignition and turned it.

The car roared like a pack of dogs. But after the initial roar, it turned to a low growl. Eponine relaxed in her seat. She marveled at the lights that suddenly brightened up the inside of the car.

"See? Nothing to worry about." Enjolras coaxed her. Eponine simply nodded.

She watched as he placed his hands around the wheel in front of him. "What does that do?" She pointed to the wheel.

"It let's me steer the car. Like...reins on a horse." He answered.

"Oh." She said in understanding.

Enjolras turned his head to look out the back window in order to back out of the parking spot. Eponine followed his gaze and turned her head around to see what he was looking at, at the same time Enjolras was moving his head forward again. Their heads collided with a thud.

"Ow." They both agreed.

"What were you looking at?" Eponine inquired.

"I needed to see what was behind me, you didn't need to look also."

"But I was looking because you were looking."

"I needed to look, you don't need to."

"But why not?"

"Cause you're not the one driving the car."

"Oh. Sorry then."

Enjolras smiled at her honest mistake. "It's okay, just look forward." He looked behind him again as he moved the metal stick resting between them. The car gently started to roll. Eponine gripped onto the door with one hand and Enjolras' arm with the other. "Relax. It's okay. Just pretend its a carriage ride."

She looked up to him. "But it's been an awfully long time since I have been in a carriage."

He gave her a sympathetic smile. Enjolras backed the car out of the spot and put it in drive. He gently maneuvered the car out of the parking garage. Eponine watched as the sky opened up to them and their car joined in with a sea of other cars.

"Does everyone 'drive'?" She wondered innocently.

"Just about." He confirmed. Enjolras made sure he drove carefully to avoid any bumps or sudden stops that would initiate her fear. He was usually a careful driver, but this time, he was extra careful.

The ride was silent and Eponine stared in awe out her window. Enjolras didn't turn the radio on just yet. But he would glance over at her, every five or so seconds to watch her. He watched her for a little longer than he should, she just looked so innocent and open to everything this new world had to offer her. He wondered about the dangers of her life that caused her such great harm, but in this moment, she looked like she was a caged bird, just being set free for the first time.

Enjolras, lost in thought, failed to notice the red light ahead and the line of stopped cars. He looked straight just in time to see them and slammed on the brakes. Both him and Eponine flew forward in their seats, the seat belts yanking them from going any more forward. Enjolras avoided crashing into the back of the car in front of him. At the sudden stop, Eponine fell back in her seat, hyperventilating.

"Bloody..." He murmured under his breath. He looked over at Eponine who was as pale as a ghost. "Shh..." He reached his hand out a took hers. He squeezed it reassuringly. She looked up to him on the brink of tears. "Sorry." He whispered.

Eponine calmed her breaths down, and slowed them until they became even. "Is this..." She took a breath. "Is this why we wear seat belts?"

He sighed. "Yes, this is why we wear seat belts." He gave her a soft smile.

...

Enjolras parked the car in the back and Eponine nearly kissed the ground when she got out of the car. He wrapped her in a quick hug and apologized again, promising that it wouldn't happen again. Eponine just quietly nodded.

He led her around the building and through the doors.

From across the street, a lanky body stood next to a scrawny short one. "Knew they'd be comin' 'ere." Gavroche smiled up to Montparnasse. "They always meet fer meetin's on Wednesday."

"Good boy. Now, make yourself useful and go." Montparnasse said as he nudged the child. "I will see you later with a full report."

Gavroche pulled his hat down farther on his head and scampered across the street and through the doors of the Musain.

Montparnasse snickered to himself as he stealthily melted into the shadows of the streets.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for taking the time to read!**


	13. I Lost Friends of Mine

Worlds Away

Chapter 13 - I Lost Friends of Mine

Time claims lives every second of every hour of every day. It can happen quick or it can happen slow, but it doesn't necessarily matter which one it may be. The fact still remains, that a life was lost.

The cafe stairs creeked as the Enjolras and Eponine walked up them to the room above.

Eponine was rather shy upon being greeted by all the faces of Les Amis. However, even though she felt more comfortable around Joly and Combeferre, she still didn't feel like she quite belonged.

A chorus of "hi's" and "hello's" went through the room as the two approached.

"Enjolras, I do believe this is the first time you have ever been late to a meeting!" Combeferre pointed out with a laugh. "Even Grantaire is here before you!"

"Even though he's passed out." Feuilly finished.

"Enough." Enjolras stated. He turned to Eponine. "Why don't you go sit down while I start?"

She nodded and took a seat at a lone chair in the back.

"Ep! Why don't you come join me?" A voice slurred from behind her. She turned around to see Grantaire cluching a bottle in one hand and his head resting across a table. She smiled politely and obliged. "That'a good girl."

"Why were you so late?" Joly asked.

"We ran into some traffic." Enjolras said. He didn't feel the need to say he almost got into an accident.

Enjolras eyed Eponine as he took his place in the front of the room. The table Eponine sat at with Grantaire was pushed up against the back wall with Grantaire on one side, and Eponine now on the other.

As Enjolras was about to start, the quick patter of little footsteps disturbed the now quiet room. Gavroche burst through the door and all heads turned to him.

"Hello Gavroche!" Courfeyrac called.

"Ello!" He waltzed into the room and scanned it for the one face he needed.

"Gavroche!" Eponine cried. His wide eyes landed on her and as soon as they did, narrowed. Eponine bounded to him and wrapped him in a hug. "I knew I'd see you again soon! Please come sit by me."

Gavroche pushed against her and shook her off. "I'll do what I want. Ain't no one gonna tell me wha' to do."

Eponine's smile faultered. She didn't quite understand. "Alright then. But I would appreciate if I may sit by you."

Gavroche huffed and walked to the table she was sitting at before. He took her seat and she pulled over another one without thinking twice about it. She smiled again, much happier knowing her younger brother was with her again.

As Les Amis watched the scene, many were confused at this engagement. But regardless, Enjolras continued the meeting without missing a beat.

"Day by day, society refuses to get better. Jobs are being lost, wage cuts are on the rise, and people are being evicted from their homes. The governor has not done anything to help this. I wrote a letter asking for something to be done to help the lower class. And all I was told was..." He pulled out a slip of paper from the pile in front of him, "'This is a matter of encumbrance that cannot be situated.' So who is going to help these people? Who will fight for them?

"Meanwhile, the governors and officals raise taxes, rolling in their wealth. They sport around their fancy cars and designer suits. It is not fair, it is not right! Something must be done! We need to cut the fat ones down to size!"

Eponine gasped. Those words were so familiar and the wave of memories hit her like a brick. She remembered those same words being spoken by Enjolras the day of a protest in the public square. Then it made sense to her, Enjolras was planning to protest the government just as he did in 1832. And he would fight just as he did in 1832. And he would die just as he did in 1832.

"No!" She cried. She started breathing heavily and gasping for each breath. Grantaire arose from his slumber to a state of soberness. He stared at the girl who was racking with each breath.

All eyes looked at her and Enjolras stopped speaking. "Eponine?"

"You're planning to fight?" She asked trembling.

His brow furrowed. "Yes, if we must. If that is what it takes to be heard, we must."

Eponine let out a cry as she hyperventilated. "No, no no no!" Eponine wrapped her arms around herself and shut her eyes.

Enjolras looked around the room as his friends who were just as confused as he was.

"Told ya this was no place for women." Courfeyrac cracked which earned him a smack across the head by Bahorel.

Enjolras gently walked over to her and kneeled in front of her chair. "Hey, hey, look at me. What's wrong?"

She peeked open her eyes and a loose tear rolled down her cheek. "You can't."

He rubbed circles on her knee. "Why not?"

"You're going to die." She whispered almost inaudibly.

Enjolras froze. He took a few breaths before he gathered something to say. "Eponine, no one is going to die. But something needs to be done to help these people. I can't stand by and watch."

"I know that. But, I also know that the barricades...we all die. We don't win."

He sighed. "No one is going to build any barricade and no one is going to die. We're going to peacefully protest and make them listen to us. We _will_ get the people to rise, we _will_ rally them, and we _will_ be heard." He watched as Eponine's face softened with each word he spoke. "No one is going to die." He said again.

"Do you promise?" She said in a cracked voice.

"I promise." He said as he grabbed her hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze just as he had done earlier in the car. Enjolras stood to his feet. "Come on, why don't you go take a walk?"

"I'll take her." Grantaire suggested. "I could use one myself. Finish the meeting without us."

Enjolras nodded. "Thank you 'Taire. Is that okay with you Eponine?"

She nodded weakly and stood to her feet as well. Grantaire rose smoothly for someone who was passed out not too long ago. He guided Eponine out of the room. Gavroche stood to his feet and scurried after them as well.

Enjolras once again took his place in the front of the room.

"What was all that about?" Combeferre asked.

"She thinks we're all going to die."

Some of the boys laughed but Enjolras stood resolute. "Nonsense, how can a protest kill us?" Courfeyrac laughed.

"She seemed pretty certain. I just don't know, I mean, she says she's from the past and if the same thing happened back then, who's to say it won't happen again?"

"Enjolras, listen, she is crazy. She is not really from the past, she hasn't seen any barricades. She is probably suffering from a greater mental illness." Bousset chided.

"But you can't explain the fact that she knew who we were." Combeferre pointed out.

"Plus, she didn't know how a car worked." Enjolras added.

"Like Bousset said, maybe she is crazy. A mental illness would explain all of that." Feuilly said.

"All that aside, 'Jolras. The question is, are we still going to revolt?" Joly asked as the room fell quiet.

Enjolras took a breath and looked to his friends. All trusting faces were willing to follow him wherever he led them. "The time is near. Something must be done before things get worse and innocent lives are taken by the government's poor decsions. This is a time for bravery. This is a time for courage. And this _is_ a time for revolution!"

...

"See, some fresh air does both of us some good." Grantaire smiled as he clasped his arm around Eponine's shoulder. She looked up to him and gave him a half smile. "See, you're almost happy again!" He hugged her tighter.

"Ow." Her smile fell from her face.

Grantaire released her right away. "Sorry."

"It's quite alright, you just pulled my shoulder the wrong way." She smiled again.

Gavroche followed behind both of them as neither of them seemed to be bothered by it. "Where are you both going?"

Grantaire looked down at the little urchin. "Anywhere the wind takes us!" He mused.

Eponine laughed. "You sound like Jehan."

He face cracked into another wide smile. "Does that amuse you, dear _Mademoiselle_?" Eponine nodded trying to surpress her smile. "The wind doth take us far across the earth. The sun shines on our travels!" He skipped ahead of her and threw his arms out in mock gestures. "Take us oh wind where ever thy pleases!"

Eponine laughed loudly in a pure laugh that sounded like a song. "Oh great wind!" She joined in. She ran up to join him and threw her good arm into the air. They both laughed as they skipped around on the sidewalk.

Gavroche just stared at them like they had lost their minds. Suddenly, Eponine and Grantaire exchanged a look at each other and stared at Gavroche. He folded his arms with a pout on his face.

The two elder ones simultaneously grabbed each of Gavroche's arms and held them up in the air. "Oh the wind!" "Great great wind!" They shouted.

Gavroche's face tried to smile, but his pride wanted him to stay silent. Grantaire reached around and tickled his stomach. Gavroche couldn't help but laugh which made Eponine laugh louder.

It was quite a sight to see the three of them laughing hysterically on the sidewalk. They skipped and laughed holding hands until suddenly, Eponine stopped short. She stopped laughing immediatly at the presense in front of her.

"Marius." She let go of Gavroche's hand.

"Eponine." Marius stated. "It's good to see you."

She didn't respond. Grantaire stopped laughing and stood by watching the awkward exchange in front of him. "Hey Marius!" He tried to lighten up the situation.

"Hi Grantaire, Gavroche. What are you guys doing here?"

"Just taking a walk with the wind." He said with a smirk, and noticed as Eponine smiled at him.

Marius stood by, not really getting it. "Well, I'm late for the meeting. I was with-" He cut himself off. "I was out and lost track of time."

"Very well, we do not wish to postpone you any longer." Eponine said in a dry voice.

Marius took some steps passed them. "Thank you." He walked another step and stopped. He turned around curtly. "By the way, Eponine, I'm sorry." Her eyes widened. "I was rude to you the other day, and I'm sorry. That was no way to treat a good friend. I hope you can forgive me."

Eponine gave him a smile. She rolled the word, _friend, _around in her head. That was all she was ever going to be to him. She could see it in his eyes. "And I, as well, overreacted. I'm sorry too."

Marius smiled at her. She looked at his adorable face, it was the smile she always loved and this smile was even better because it was a smile for her. But this time, her heart did not stir, her pulse did not race, and her stomach did not churn. She felt...normal. It was a strange feeling. Marius then left and she did not feel the emptiness that normally ocurrs when he leaves.

She looked at Grantaire and smiled at Gavroche. She felt happy.

...

_The shots rang out above him. The clouds darkened and the only light was from the fire of the guns. _

_The earth would not hold still beneath his feet, the floors crumbled under him. _

_The faces of his friends surrounded him, fighting for what he believed in. And in the distance, he could see it coming. _

"_Cannons!" The voice boomed followed by the ground reverberating. The wood from the barricade splintered around him, one pieced sliced through his arm. _

_His arm felt extremely heavy all of a sudden. His breathing increased as he tried to keep up with his friends. The beads of sweat rolled down his face. _

_He ran away from the cannons as another boom vibrated the ground. He fell to his face as his feet became tangled under himself. He looked back to his feet and only saw the solid, glazed over eyes of Joly staring back at him. He scrambled to his friend's side, craddling his head. _

_The blood stained his trousers and his hands. He stared into the eyes that looked straight through him. "Joly!" He breathed. "Joly, we've got to keep moving. They're gaining on us. The barricade has fallen. Joly, get up!"_

_But his friend would not stir. He shook him harder. He scrambled to his feet, and everywhere around him his friend's bodies lay. They were all dead. _

"_You're going to die."_

"_You're going to die."_

"_You're going to die."_

_The voice repeated itself over and over. Finally he found the source where the voice came from. It was Eponine who said it. Her body lay in a hallway next to Gavroche's. He came closer to her. Her eyes stared through him but her mouth said once more, "You're going to die."_

_Her eyes shot to his and her hands reached for his face. _

Enjolras' eyes shot open and he sat up in bed. The sheets on the couch were stained with pools of sweat from his bare back. He breathed heavily until he finally evened his breath out.

He desperatly hoped he hadn't been screaming, but he didn't hear Eponine stir in his room. He decided to get up, get a glass of water and cool down.

Enjolras crossed the room to the kitchen. He passed by the mirror on the wall and caught a flash of red in the dark reflection. He paused and backed up to the mirror. For a split moment he saw the red jacket with the cockade fastened to it. He jumped back at the reflection. He wiped his eyes and them only saw his bare chest and pajama bottoms reflecting back at him.

He wiped his face with his hand again and moaned. He was just dreaming. There were no barricades, no one died, and there was no red jacket.

No one was going to die.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you, and I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Hope it wasn't too rushed but I felt bad not having a chapter up sooner! Please let me know what you think! Thanks!**


	14. I Guess It Wasn't My Time

**A/N: So, turns out I have my most inspiration when I have a four page and a seven page paper to write. So instead of doing was I should have been doing, I wrote before I lost my idea. And thus, a 4,500 word chapter. Oops...And I even cut it short... This chapter was just so much fun to write, really hope you like it too!**

**Just a side note, if you want to go reread the very end of Chapter 2, to refresh your memory, I play a little with the details from that chapter. Just so you won't be confused.**

**Warning: Gets a little T Rated come the end of the chapter. Nothing really bad though. **

* * *

Worlds Away

Chapter 14 - I Guess It Wasn't My Time

Sometimes we're afraid to let others in. For the times we finally do, something always happens that makes us wish we didn't. But other times, when we find the courage to let people in, they never give us the time to do so.

...

8:38 am

Enjolras paced around the kitchen floor, wearing a hole in it. He wasn't able to sleep a wink since his nightmare. Every time he closed his eyes, he saw the images flash through his mind again. The images scared him, although he knew they weren't real. But something about them seemed so...familiar. They didn't just feel like images this time, they felt almost tangible. Like at any moment he'd open his eyes and be living that dream.

A loud obnoxious ring disturbed his thoughts and he scrambled to his phone before it awoke Eponine. She wasn't a morning person and he learned that the hard way.

"Hello?" Enjolras asked as he answered a call from Jehan.

"Enjolras? Hi. Sorry to bother you this morning. But I uh...just really needed to talk to you." Jehan said breathlessly.

"What about?" Enjolras paced the floor again as he spoke on the phone.

"Well...last night...I could barely sleep after I had a nightmare - I know, it sounds stupid - I'm not twelve -"

"No, don't worry. It's funny cause I had one too."

"Maybe it was a full moon...but anyway, in my dream...you died."

Enjolras stayed silent.

"Hello?" Jehan asked thinking the line fell dead.

"How?" He finally asked.

"You were fighting, we all were. There were piles of furniture...everywhere. Then...I saw you surrounded by gunmen. They raised their guns and you raised a flag. Then they shot you dead. I'm sorry to be telling you all this - but"

"No, don't worry."

"I don't want to scare you, I know its just a dream. But I just needed to call you. It felt so real..."

"Jehan, please...I'm alright. It was just a dream." Enjolras phone buzzed in his ear. He looked down at the notification. "Jehan, I'll call you back. I just got an email from my professor. Alright? Don't worry..."

Enjolras hung up the phone and opened up the email. It read:

_Hello Class, _

_Because I needed to cancel class last week, due to my health, I have decided to hold a make-up class tonight at 6:30. The class will still be our allotted time, so we will finish by 9:30. I understand not all will be able to attend on such short notice, but for those who are able to come, I will have a visiting Congressman who is a good friend of mine. He will give a short lecture and answer any of your questions. This will also provide a wonderful network opportunity. _

_Extra credit will also be given. Hope you can come tonight. _

_Professor Williams_

_Political Science_

_Head of Department of Law and Government_

Enjolras was visibly excited. Being able to speak with a Member of Congress might mean he could get his ideas heard. This would mean he might be able to take the next step in his plans for Les Amis. There was no doubt, he needed to go to class tonight.

Enjolras looked up and remembered Eponine. What was he going to do with her? She couldn't stay here for that long without him. Especially not at night. She doesn't understand half of the items in his flat, she might try to work the stove and burn the place down trying to make dinner. She might leave the water running, slip and fall. She might answer the door and it would be her father. She might leave the flat and run into her father. It was just a bad idea to leave her alone at night. He rattled his brain for a solution.

Quickly he pulled out his phone and texted everyone he thought could watch Eponine for the night. He texted only the responsible of his friends. He asked if anyone was available to come to his flat or have her go with them. Within minutes he received replies.

Joly: _Sorry Enj, I've got a date with Musichetta. _

Combeferre: _Wish I could but I've got to study for my exams tomorrow._

Courfeyrac: _No can do. Parents are visiting._

Jehan: _Sorry, I've got class tonight._

Feuilly: _Not tonight. Maybe another time though._

Bahorel: _Got plans already. Sorry I can't. _

Enjolras groaned. He had no idea what he was going to do.

...

5:36 pm

_Knock...knock...knock..._

Enjolras opened the door to his flat to see a bubbly Grantaire in front of him. Enjolras just sighed and turned around. Grantaire followed him into his flat and shut the door behind him.

"Hey Enj!" He greeted. "Remember that time I lent you 20 Francs."

"No." He snapped as he fell into the kitchen chair at the table. He rested his head in his hands.

"Well. I do. And I was wondering if maybe...you could pay me back."

"Nice try dumb ass, not gonna work."

"Geez, what's gotten into you?" Grantaire said as he plopped down across from him at the table.

Enjolras groaned and wiped his face with his hands. "I've got to go to class tonight but I don't have anyone to watch Eponine. And I've got to leave in fifteen minutes." His head fell to the table with a thud.

"That's all? I'll babysit her!" Grantaire cheered.

Enjolras' head snapped up. "Oh no, not you. I need someone who is more mature than Eponine is."

"You've got no faith in me!" Grantaire stood to his feet and pulled Enjolras up by the arm. "Come on, go get your things and go, I'll watch her. I promise, we'll have a fun night-"

Enjolras looked at him skeptically, contemplating the offer. "No alcohol. No drugs. No cigarettes. No cooking. No stove. No leaving the flat. No answering the door or the phone. No-"

"Jesus, is there anything we _can _do?"

"She loves movies. Just watch a movie. You can eat the loaf of bread here. I have some cheese and butter you can put on it." He said as he moved around the kitchen pulling out the various items. "Maybe melt the cheese on the bread in the toaster. And water! Water is here."

"Enjolras, you doubt my abilities. She's not six."

"I know, I know." He paced around the kitchen picking up his keys and his jacket. "She's in the shower now. She might need help blowdrying her hair. Last time she did it by herself, I had to untangle her out of the cord."

"Alright got it. We'll just have a nice, quiet, peaceful night...Go!"

"Okay. Great! Thank you Grantaire. Thank you so much. I'll be home at 10, 10:30 the latest." Enjolras began backing toward the door as he spoke. "There is some non-fat ice cream in the freezer, she can have that after dinner. Emergency numbers are on the fridge. Oh and her eczema cream goes on-"

"Enjolras, relax. We'll be fine."

He took a deep breath in the doorway. "Okay, thank you."

"Wait, one thing." Grantaire smirked. "What's her bedtime?" Enjolras scowled and slammed the door as Grantaire laughed.

Grantaire looked around the now empty flat, he heard the water in the bathroom shut off. He walked into the kitchen and helped himself to a beer in the fridge. Like he was going to follow Enjolras' rules. That would mean a night of no fun and by God, he was going to make sure he had some fun tonight. He leaned against the counter, listening to the loud ticking of the clock in the silence.

Finally the bathroom door opened. "Enjolras?"

"Nope, just me tonight. Enj left for class." Grantaire said as he sipped his beer.

Eponine emerged from around the wall, hair still soaking wet. She had on large baggy jeans and a box t-shirt. "Yes, he mentioned that to me earlier."

"God, 'Ponine. Do you always dress like a boy? Like I get it, you don't have many clothes. But please, at least make them feminine looking. Like even at the barricades, you dressed like a man to help us fight. Those trousers looked awful on you. Like, get a belt. I just don't understand what's so wrong with dressing like a girl."

Eponine froze in her place. "What did you just say?"

"What's so wrong with dressing like a girl?" Grantaire moved to walk past her to the living room.

"No, before that."

"Oh, at the barricades, you dressed like a man then too."

Eponine's eyes grew wide as she heard what she thought she heard. "You remember the barricades?"

Grantaire plopped himself on the couch and belched. "Course I do. I've remembered everything since Enjolras told me your name the day we found you."

"And you're only just now telling me this?" Eponine sat on the couch next to him, eyes wide.

"Guess so. I know you're really from 1832."

Eponine's mouth fell open. "What is wrong with you! I have been trying to make people believe me while all this time you could have helped me convince them!"

"Ep, no one would believe me either. I'm just a drunk."

Eponine looked to the floor. "No, you're not. I know you are not."

"Please, don't give me that speech again. Look, let's just have some fun tonight."

Eponine sighed. "Alright...want to watch a movie? The television is amazing! The pictures actually move!"

Grantaire laughed. "I know, I have one. But I was thinking...something more fun than a movie..."

"Hmm? Like what?"

"Well, first thing." His hand moved over to her and stroked her wet locks, "Let's dry your hair, and then we gotta figure something out about those clothes. Got a dress?"

Eponine stood from the couch and headed to the bathroom. "No." Grantaire followed her.

She stood in front of the sink while Grantaire pulled out the hairdryer. He plugged it in and dried her hair. He wrapped the ends of her hair around the brush and blow dried them. When he let the pieces go, they fell in loose waves.

"Perfect." He announced when he was finished.

She marveled at the soft ringlets of her hair. "How did you do that?"

"My sister used to do that to her hair. I always use to watch. Now, come on, let's go."

"Where are we going?"

"To have some fun!" He stared at the two of them in the mirror. "But one thing," He moved his hand and wrapped his fingers around the strap of her arm sling. He lifted it over her head and slid her arm out. "We gotta take this off."

"But, my shoulder..."

"It'll be fine for one night." He gave her a warm smile which she returned full of trust.

...

6:21pm

Eponine sat in the passenger seat of Grantaire's car. He drove wildly compared to the way Enjolras did. Eponine thought she might be sick if the car didn't stop soon.

Finally, Grantaire pulled into a place with many other cars. Eponine followed him out of the car and into a giant building. She has no idea buildings could ever be this big. There was a large word written on the front of building that she didn't know.

"Macy's!" Grantaire announced. Eponine took in the wonder of the place. "This store is great, follow me!" Eponine trailed behind him gawking at all of the clothes and shoes, and all the people. He walked over to the rattling stairs and went to step on.

"Oh no, I am not going on those! The stairs are moving!" Eponine exclaimed.

Granatire grabbed her hand and pulled her to them. She stood her ground. "Come on, you're being a scaredy-cat! The escalators won't hurt you!" Granatire pulled her hard enough for her to fall on the escalator. The stairs took form and moved her upward. "See, is this so bad?" She was gripping Grantaire's hand in a death grip. "Jesus woman, my hand's going to fall off."

She let go a little bit. "Sorry...Grantaire?"

"Hmm?"

"How do they make the stairs move?"

The escalator dropped them off on the next floor and Grantaire helped her off of it. "Umm, bunch of cables and electricity I guess." His eyes darted around and he pulled her into racks of clothing. "Ahh here we are! Go and pick out somthing you like."

Eponine was surrounded by many different and colorful dresses. She had never seen so many clothes all at once. Her hands brushed over the fabric, admiring every detail and every stitch.

"Like this one?" Grantaire held up a dress on a hanger for her to see.

"It's splendid!"

Granatire shook his head. "Nah, how about this one?" Eponine gawked at it in wonder. She nodded speechless. "What about this one?"

"Oui, yes!"

"You like everything, don't you?"

"They are all so marvelous, I've never had a dress so magnificent before."

Grantaire thumbed through the rack and picked out another one. "This one's perfect." He threw it into her hands. "Put it on. I think it will fit."

She stared in shock. "Here? Grantaire, I couldn't..."

"No, you silly girl. In the fitting room!" He led her through the rack and dropped her off by an entrance to another room. "Go in there, pick a room, lock the door, put it on and come out here and show me."

She nodded and walked hesitantly into the room. A woman across the way stared in bewilderment of the two. Grantaire chuckled nervously. "She's from South Africa. Never been in a dressing room before." The woman mouthed an, "Oh," and carried on her way.

Grantaire left while he waited and picked out a pair of heels for her. He returned right as she came out. His mouth fell open as she stood in the doorway with a shy smile on her face. "'Ponine..." She stood in a sleek black dress that hung thigh length. The dress was fitted to show off her chest and rear. The hem on the top and the hem on the bottom of the dress were wrapped in a silk red material, with red spaghetti straps to accompany them. Her hair fell delicately around her shouders and framed her face. Her shoulder sported the not-too-old black stitches which her hair partly covered. If anything, the stitches added to her overall sexy and tough appearance. "Here." He handed her a pair of black suade ankle boots.

Eponine sat in a chair and Grantaire helped her put them on. She stood to her feet and wobbled. Grantaire caught her before she fell. "Don't worry, you're a girl, you'll figure them out."

Eponine retrieved her clothes from the dressing room and Grantaire led her to the registers. He paid for her dress and shoes, took off the tags, and led her to another department of the store.

Still wearing the dress and shoes, Eponine was able to figure out how to walk in them, albeit slowly, and they made their way to a kiosk.

Grantaire sat her in a chair and called a woman over to them. "She needs her make-up done." He told her. The woman got to work on Eponine as Grantaire watched from the side.

Eponine sat surprisingly patient and let the woman touch her face with all sorts of strange things. The application process felt weird to her, but she trusted Grantaire, and so, went along with it.

In some time, the women stepped back an announced she was done. She put some make-up in a bag and told Grantaire to pay for it in the front of the store. She handed Eponine a mirror and she held it up to her face.

She gasped. Her hand stroked her cheek. "Is that really me?" Her eyes were darkened in a smokey eye and black mascara. The ends of her eyes has wisps of eyeliner that accentuated their wideness. Her skin was smoothed out in a pale powder. Her olive skintone complimented the cherry-red lips.

She stood to her feet and looked at Grantaire. His mouth fell open again. "Damn...'Ponine, you're hot."

She giggled nervously, "You really think so?"

"Honey, your boyfriend is gonna be the envy of every guy with you draped on his arm." The women said from behind the counter.

"Oh, he's not-"

Grantaire clasped her hand and cut her off. "Thank you very much. We appreciate it."

The women just smiled and Grantaire led Eponine away. "Alright, now ready to go have some _real_ fun?"

...

7:56 pm

Grantaire parked outside a very different looking building than the one they were just at. The sky had darkened fully now and the clouds gave off a glow from the moonlight. The building was brick with classy blue lighted windows and a black awning.

Before they got out of the car, Grantaire slipped out of his leather jacket and into the blazer he always kept in the back seat. Loud pumping music was heard from outside the doors as Grantaire led Eponine in.

Eponine looked a little nervous but her nerves slipped away and back into her wonderment as she entered the place. The room was packed with buzzing people. Many of the girls were dressed in barely any clothing as they danced rambunctiously in the center of the dance floor with other men.

Eponine followed behind Grantaire and he led her to the bar. He pulled a chair out for her and she hopped up. She stared at the beautiful decor and the crystal bottles of alcohol behind. The entire room was darkened but filled with a blue haze that was unlike anything she had ever seen before.

"What do you want to drink?" Grantaire asked as he took the seat next to her.

"No, I'm fine. Enjolras told me not to drink liquor. He said my stomach might not be able to handle it." She practically needed to shout at him over the thumping music.

"Oh, one drink won't make a difference." He signaled the bartender who walked over to the pair. "I'll have a Gin and Tonic, and a...um...Grey Goose Martini for her." The bartender left and came back with their drinks in a few minutes time.

Eponine stared at the clear liquid in the V-shaped glass. "How beautiful." She said admiring the twisted long stem of the glass.

Grantaire began to down his drink. "Go on, take a sip."

She hesitantly put the drink to her lips. Her face contorted in disgust. "Yuck."

He chuckled at her. "No, it's good."

"It tastes putrid."

"Well, now you have to finish it since I ordered it for you."

She gave a small expression of worry but she was too naiive and she trusted Grantaire too much. She took another long sip. She swallowed it hard as Granatire laughed loudly. Eponine felt the liquid slide down her throat, it didn't seem all that bad the second time around. She took another sip.

With nothing in her stomach to contain the alcohol, she suddenly felt a lightness in her head. Within minutes she was laughing at everything Grantaire said. Her worries fell to the back of her mind and her head felt free of all troubles and cares.

...

8:35 pm

"Why do we always have to come to this place? I hate it here." The friend sneered.

"Because this place makes for an easy catch. These girls are always drunk out of their minds and are willing to do anything we say." The tall one answered.

The three friends sat in the corner booth under the blue lights. The haze casted dark shadows upon their faces. The night was still young as the tall dark figure scouted out the room. His eyes fell to someone far off sitting at the bar. He loved the way her head fell back as she laughed, her neck was so inviting. Her hair flowed endlessly down her back and he wanted to wrap his fingers in it. There was something about this girl that reminded him of someone from his past. And he knew, she was the one tonight.

"Excuse me boys, but it's time to reel in my catch." He stood up from the table recieving smirks from the other men. He swiped the single rose out of the tiny vase at the center of the table and tucked it through the button hole on his lapel.

He sauntered across the dance floor, stealthily picking up a fedora from another man's head and placing it on his own. The man didn't seem to notice.

...

9:03 pm

Grantaire was currently flirting with a group of girls sitting next to him. Eponine continued to sip her drink, listening intently to the words Grantaire used to speak to them. She laughed when Grantaire would crack a joke and she suddenly found most things entertaining.

A figure took a seat next to her and she looked over to him but quickly looked away when she realized he was already looking at her. She tried to surpress a chuckle.

"Hello there." He said as smooth as the liquid in her drink.

Eponine looked at him to make sure he was talking to her. "Hi." She took another sip of her drink to realize it was empty.

He didn't miss this. "Can I buy you another drink?"

Eponine shook her head in a noticable gesture. "That's alright. I should not have another."

"Eh, let me get you another. It's no trouble at all." He turned his attention to the bar tender. "Excuse me! Can I get a Long Island Iced Tea and...another of whatever she had." The bartender nodded and left.

"I think my friend said it was and Goose Martini? Strange, I did not know birds liked liquor."

The man audibly laughed a silky laugh. "You mean a Grey Goose Martini?" She nodded. "You know that is straight alcohol, right?" She shook her head. "How many have you had?"

"Just one."

The bartender placed her drink in front of her and she gulped another sip of it leaving fresh lip stick marks on the glass. "You like it then?"

"It tastes disgusting."

He laughed at her. "Well, slow down. It's going to go straight to your head." He guided her hand with the drink down from her mouth.

"And what are you drinking?"

"Want to try it?" He held the glass up to her.

"Are you sure?"

"Quite." She hesitantly took a sip of his drink. He smiled at her.

Her face twisted at the strange new taste. "Oooo..ummm..."

"Good, right?" She nodded.

He stared into her eyes as she now had the courage to look back at him. She didn't feel any threat in his smile, he seemed so pure and genuine. She felt almost safe with him. She knew he would look after her.

He looked around the room and watched the people dancing provocativly on the floor. "Wanna dance?" Eponine grimaced thinking it may not be such a good idea. "C'mon, it'll be fun." He stroked her bare arm with his long fingers, he traced her arm until he found her fingers and laced his with hers. She giggled at the touch.

He smiled to her and pulled her up off the chair. She tapped Grantaire on the back. "...'Taire...I'm going dancing." She slurred.

He lifted his head to see her and her hands laced with another man. "Don't have too much fun." She laughed at him and he resumed his converstaion with the other girls.

...

9:22 pm

He led her through the dance floor in sweeping movements. Eponine stumbled on her feet a few times, but he was there to catch her.

The next time she stumbled as they reached the center of the dance floor, he swooped his arm around the small of her back and brought her right up against his chest. She laughed into him. He smiled teasingly down at her.

Eponine tossed her head back as she laughed and he took in her scent. She smelled ravishing and his nose filled with lust.

He swayed her around and spun her under his arm a few times. The world was swirling in her brain but she laughed at the feeling. He slowed her down and rocked her against his chest.

"So, you live around here?" He asked her in a low voice.

Her eyes stayed close as she rested against him. "Mmhmm..."

"Me too. I live in an apartment complex not to far from here."

Her head lifted up off of him suddenly. "Really? I do too! Where is yours? What if we lived in the same one?"

"Where is yours?" He cooly asked the tipsy girl in his arms.

"On the Rue Coriolis."

"Is that so?" He quickly spun her around, making her forget what she was talking about. She laughed again as she fell back into his arms.

Eponine nuzzled herself onto him again as he gently rocked her. Her eyes watched all the other women on the dance floor. On women clawed at her man's shirt, stroking her fingers along his chest. One couple grinded their hips against each other in beat to the music. One women kissed and sucked on her man's neck. Eponine could all but wonder if this was how she was suppossed to act. Everyone else was doing it.

She moved her hands to the man's chest. His arms still wrapped around the small of her back, securing her to him. Eponine fiddled with the buttons on his shirt, copying another girl; he watched her with amusement. He matched her actions by dipping his hands lower and stroking her rear.

Eponine gasped and he quickly removed one of his hands. "Oh? What's wrong?" She just smiled again with her eyes half closed. He moved his hand and graced her collarbone, gliding it across her chest.

He swopped down and kissed her lips as he dipped his fingers into the top of her dress. Eponine pulled herself away, "Sto...p" She moaned.

He caught her wrist and she couldn't go anywhere. Her muscles were putty in his hands. "But, you started it." He teased. He pulled her back into him and she giggled as she saw his smirk.

Eponine lifted her eyes to meet his. Her smile was still prevelent on her lips. His eyes were so inviting. They were a steal gray with a ring of gold around them. Through her drunken haze, she took in the cold, wanting, familiar eyes. Her mind sobered as she had a moment of clarity. Her smile fell from her face. She pulled back against him. "Montparnasse..."

He chuckled as his grip tightened around her. "Oh my dear Eponine. I was waiting for you to notice."

* * *

**A/N: Oh gosh, didn't see that one coming. I swear it wasn't originally Montparnasse, but just the sheer coincidence was too good to pass up! So a lot happened in the chapter...pretty awesome stuff, right? And Grantaire knew? Like what? ...Dude Enjolras is going to be pissed...**

**Anyway, thank you again for taking the time to read, and before I forget to ask again, do you like my cover art? I tried...lol!**


	15. Timing is Everything ::

**A/N: So, I literally can't believe it! Over a 100 reviews! Ya'll make me soo happy! I really truly honestly mean that. **

**I can't even begin to tell you, but the other day, we had to read part of our screenplays in class. I had all this hope for mine, loved the story and the writing. Then for a whole half hour, my teacher ripped apart my screenplay in front of the class. It seemed like I couldn't do anything right, she made me feel awful about my writing. She nit-picked everything and all I could do was sit there and take it. I would've walked out but my broken foot makes storming out hard to do. **

**So seriously, knowing that there are people out there who love my writing really make me feel better. So thank you all from the bottom of my heart. **

* * *

Worlds Away

Chapter 15 - Timing is Everything

Things will never go right for us no matter how hard we try. Even when we've meticulously planned out every second and even when we've made adjustments for disparities, time never goes according to plan.

Eponine stared into the suddenly cruel eyes of Montparnasse. His wicked smile was the only clear picture she could make out. He pulled her back into him, the weight of her head falling against him like lead.

She could hear the blood pumping through her head as her world was spinning. Nothing seemed to stay still and her thoughts were only pieces of jargon swirling through her brain. The only clear thing she could wrap her brain around was the fact that she needed to get away.

Montparnasse rocked her against him as she mumbled and struggled in his grasp. "It's alright, 'Ponine." He whispered mechanically in her ear. He held her hands with his and kept them close between their bodies. After a few seconds on thrashing, her arms would become jelly and her muscles would give into him.

But her brain was quicker than her body. She saw the closeness of their hands to her face. Eponine dropped her head slightly lower. She was breathing hard against their hands and for a split second she though he would notice and realize her intensions. But he did nothing; only swayed her around as she stumbled over her own feet keeping up with him.

In a swift movement, Eponine wrapped her teeth around Montparnasse's finger and bit him. Just as she had expected, he released her violently. "Bloody hell!" He yelled as he coddled his finger.

Eponine staggered for a few moments, but as his eyes met hers, she ran for it. She ducked between the people as Montparnasse was right behind her. She could see Grantaire's curly black hair at the bar.

She pushed her legs to work accordingly, but the heels slowed her down. She fell into a person and without looking them in the eye, pushed herself off them and ran to Grantaire.

Eponine practically fell on top of him, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck. "'Parnasse...'Parnasse." That was all she could say as she heaved.

"Eponine, calm down." Grantaire gave the girls he was with a look, telling them this would only take a minute. They pouted but turned their attention to each other.

Suddenly Grantaire lifted his head and saw the raging eyes of the man she was just with. When the man met his gaze, his eyes turned soft at the sight of Eponine in Grantaire's arms. "Oh, you found her." He said as he reached for Eponine's arm.

She gasped and pulled her arm away, holding onto Grantaire tighter. Grantaire gave him a skeptical look, not understanding the situation just yet.

"We got separated on the dance floor," He continued, "She must've gotten lost and ran back to you."

Grantaire nodded as the man held his hand out for Eponine to take. Grantaire peeled Eponine off of him, "Ep, go on, it's okay...you're safe...no worries." He tried to coax her with soft words. She let go of him reluctantly revealing her tear-stained cheek but kept hold of his hands.

"I can't..." She breathed. "No." Deep breath. "'Parnasse..."

Grantaire shook his head. "Eponine, what are you talking about?"

Montparnasse stood awkwardly in front of them thankful that Eponine's friend didn't know who he was. He quickly thought of something. "You know. I think she's had too much to drink. Maybe I should take her home."

Grantaire eyed the man as he spoke. Eponine heard this and began to hyperventilate again, "No." She cried.

Both of the men's attention was turned to her. Grantaire spoke first, "I don't think that's a bad idea, actually."

Montparnasse moved closer to her. He chuckled slightly, "Doesn't look like she has a high tolerance."

Eponine took a step back as he approached and stood behind Grantaire. Grantaire watched her movements. "Ya know, I think _I_ will take her home. I _am _her friend."

"Oh, but you're enjoying the evening too much. It would be no problem if I took her."

Grantaire face turned to stone. "Thank you for taking care of her, but I can take it from here."

Montparnasse's content façade transformed into fury. "I'll take her!" He snapped.

Eponine winced at his voice and Grantaire stood from the chair to meet him eye level. At his rage, it finally hit him, 'Parnasse as in Montparnasse as in Patron-Minette as in that was who Eponine mentioned when she was brought back to them unconscious as in this was who ripped her stitches and pulled her arm out of her socket.

"Montparnasse." He stated.

Montparnasse eased back and stiffened as Grantaire recognized him. "Let's just do this easily, shall we? You hand her over and I'll take her home. No harm done."

Grantaire backed up and Eponine took a step from behind him as well. "I don't think so." Montparnasse closed the distance. "Just leave us alone."

Eponine still held tightly onto Grantaire hand which was currently situated behind his back. Montparnasse edged closer, "You're not going to make this easy, are you?"

Maybe it was Grantaire's quick thinking or maybe it was the alcohol that clouded his correct thoughts, but in that moment Grantaire pulled his right arm back and punched Montparnasse in the face.

Montparnasse hissed as he grabbed his nose. Grantaire grabbed Eponine by her arm and pulled her along dashing out of the club.

Montparnasse thought about chasing after them but he held too much class to engage in a game of cat and mouse. Besides, he already had what he needed, he knew the street where she lived and Gavroche could surely locate the flat number for him. This was nowhere near over.

...

Grantaire had thrown himself and Eponine into his car and was currently speeding down the roads. He was scared out of his mind, one of Montparnasse and two that he might not beat Enjolras home.

He sighed. The dashboard said it was only 10:07 and Enjolras said 10:30, right? Grantaire glanced over at Eponine who sat in a heap next to him. Her hair fell all over her face and her lips parted slightly. "Ep?"

She didn't answer, so he shook her gently. "Mmm?"

"Ep? You okay? C'mon, you're alright."

She swallowed before asking. "Are we going home now?"

"Yes, we are. But Ep? You gotta promise, not a word about this to Enjolras, alright? He can't know."

"Hmm, we will tell him?"

"No, we won't tell him. Alright, if he asked what we did, you say we watched a movie. Okay?"

"We saw a movie." She murmured in her drunken haze.

"Right, we saw a movie." He glanced at her quickly between trying to look at her and the road. She looked so dreadful. "C'mon, cheer up, Ep. Smile. Can you smile for me?"

She lazily moved her head to face him. Her lips barely moved out of their parted state.

Grantaire tapped the steering wheel with his fingers. "Wanna hear a joke?" She didn't answer. "So, a horse walks into a bar and the bartender says, 'Why the long face?'" He tapped his fingers making a _da..da..dum _sound.

Eponine barely stirred, "A horse? In...a bar?" She slurred. Her vision blurred as she tried to make sense of what Grantaire was saying.

He frowned. An idea stuck him, he removed his one hand from the wheel and tickled Eponine's abdomen. A smile graced his lips when her laugh ripped through the silence of the car. Her body twisted underneath him but he kept tickling her. Finally when she was struggling for breath, he stopped.

She sighed catching her breath while the demons of the night were now just a distant memory in her brain.

...

"C'mon...C'mon..." Grantaire pulled her down the corridor of the apartment building while she struggled to keep up with him.

They finally reached Enjolras' door and Grantaire produced a key from his pocket. He fumbled with it trying to unlock the door, "Now when we get in, change your clothes and get right in bed, okay?" Eponine nodded as the door opened.

Grantaire burst through the door only to be met by the icy vexed stare of Enjolras.

"Enjolras!" Eponine shouted. She bounded over to him and wrapped her arms around him. She breathed heavily on him taking in his scent. His arms wrapped naturally around her. "You smell like books." She giggled.

He moved her off of him and looked at her. She would not look him in the eye. Her eyelids were half closed and her head titled back like she could barely hold it up. The stench on her radiated through his nose. "Has she been _drinking_?" He asked in anger.

Grantaire shied away as he gently closed the door behind him. "A little..."

Enjolras' nostrils flared. It caught Eponine's attention. "I drank what the birds like."

Enjolras' eyebrows furrowed as he looked at the drunken girl in his arms. "What is she talking about?"

Grantaire looked at the floor and put a hand over his mouth to try and mumble his words. "She had a Grey Goose Martini."

Enjolras caught the words he said. His eyes grew wide. "Grantaire. That is pure alcohol! Are you mad! Are you an idiot?!"

He quickly moved Eponine to the side as she stumbled over herself. He approached Grantaire with heavy steps. "Grantaire! What were you thinking! What is she even wearing! How dare you!"

Grantaire flinched with his words. Eponine's smile fell from her face, suddenly her stomach could not hold the contents anymore and she puked on the carpet.

Both men turned to her and Enjolras rushed to her side. He helped her stand back up as he brushed her hair out of her face. "Stay here." He commanded Grantaire. "We're _not_ done."

Enjolras led Eponine down the hallway, she tripped over her feet again and fell to the ground. Enjolras sighed and before helping her up, slipped off her shoes.

He brought her into his bedroom and sat her on the bed. "Let's get you cleaned up." He did not bother to turn on the light but walked to his dresser and pulled out an old oversized t-shirt which she had used to sleep in.

He gently helped her up from the bed and turned her around. He unzipped the back of her dress careful not to accidentally brush his hands against her. His face turned red; he didn't need to see it to feel the heat radiating off it. He softly grabbed the bottom hem of the dress and lifted it over her head as she giggled at his touch.

His cheeks burned as he stared at her in the dark. Her giggling didn't help his cheeks from turning scarlet. But through the darkness, he saw her standing in front of him in her bra and underwear. The shadows pooled in the valleys of her ribcage. She was much too skinny, but this did not detract from the beauty before him. He studied the dips of her curves, the way her undergarments hugged her body in all the right places. Her bony shoulders held her bra which lifted her chest perfectly.

She chuckled again and he was quickly pulled out of his thoughts. He grabbed the shirt from the bed, held her arms up over her head and slipped the shirt on her. Enjolras sat Eponine back on the bed. "Wait here."

He quickly left the room and returned moments later with a large glass bowl of warm water and a washcloth. He set the bowl on the nightstand. He rinsed the washcloth in the water and wrung it out. "Let's get this make-up off you." He gently started wiping her eyes which remained half closed as she stared past him.

"Why must we take it off?" She squeaked.

"Cause you don't need it." He wiped her cheek as his fingers traced her jawline. He felt a buzz of electricity as his skin made contact with hers.

"But...it makes me look pretty." Her head fell back slightly but Enjolras caught her with his other hand.

He sighed. He wanted to tell her how pretty she was without make-up but he decided to end this conversation. "Almost done." He wet the cloth again and wiped her eyes again rubbing softly to get off the stubborn make-up. When he finished, he placed his hand under her chin to tilt her head up. He inspected her face for any places he may have missed. But instead of studying for make-up all he could see where her half-closed sparking eyes. Her high cheek bones that held her dimples when she smiled. And her lips. His thumb brushed over her plump bottom lip. He wanted desperately to lean down and match his lips with hers.

He kept tracing her lips with his thumb but stopped as she chortled. Her eyes finally met his and her hands reached out for his face. He did not move as his brain told him to but he let her hands explore him. Eponine moved her fingers to his eyes, delicately feeling the lashes. In a symmetrical motion, she slid her hands from his eyes and traced his chiseled features with her nails. His skin burned at the touch. Her hand brushed his nose and she laughed. Her other hand found his lips and pressed against them rougher than he had with her. Her head fell back as she laughed again.

Enjolras finally took her wrists in his hands and moved her hands away from him. He placed them palms up on her lap. He reached over to the bedside table and took the eczema cream from it. He put a little on his hands and rubbed her forearms.

She shivered underneath him. "It's cold."

"Sorry." He said flatly. Once he finished, he reached around her and turned down the covers. "Time for bed." He helped her get underneath them and pulled them up to her neck. "You won't remember any of this in the morning and I can guarantee you won't feel well then either." He tucked her in and watched her eyes close. He stroked a lock of hair out of her face, keeping his fingers there a second longer than he should, "Goodnight Eponine." He thought about bending down to kiss her forehead, he really wanted to. But he reasoned with himself. Why make this weird? He's just a friend helping her out. Nothing more. And friends don't kiss friends on the forehead before bed.

He long fully looked at her as he picked the glass bowl of water and washcloth. He stepped towards the door. "Enjolras?" Her soft drowsy voice called to him.

He turned around to see her eyes barely open again. "Hmm?"

Her head tilted to the side slightly. "Do you think I'm pretty?"

Enjolras froze. He wasn't expecting a question like that. It threw him off guard. How was he going to answer her? Should he tell her the truth? She wasn't going to remember anything tomorrow anyway, but why risk it? "Goodnight Eponine." He stated once more.

He stepped out of the room and gently closed the door behind him waiting for the light click of the latch. He sighed. "Beautiful" He whispered to himself.

Enjolras walked into the kitchen as Grantaire alerted himself to his presence. He watched Enjolras carefully as he walked past him to the sink. Enjolras began furiously scrubbing the bowl, keeping his eyes down. Grantaire stood there in the awkward silence for what felt like ages. Finally, he cleared his throat. "Are...Aren't you going to say something?"

Enjolras scrubbed the bowl harder. "Say something." He said in a low voice. He turned the water on, rinsing the bowl. "_Say something._" He repeated. He shut the water off and slammed the bowl down in the porcelain sink shattering it and leaving tiny shards in his hands. Grantaire flinched at the noise. "SAY SOMETHING!"

Enjolras whipped around and stared at Grantaire with menacing eyes. "You're a stupid, _stupid, _idiot! How dare you, Grantaire! I trusted you," Enjolras flailed his arms in the air with each sentence as the fury built inside of him. "You betrayed my trust. You were supposed to stay here and have a quiet night. And what did you do? You dressed her up like some whore! A bloody whore, for God's sake! And took her to get drunk! Anything could've happened; you could've gotten her seriously hurt!"

"But I wouldn't of let-"

"No! NO! Grantaire, that's not the point! The point is, I _specifically _told you, 'No Alcohol,' and the first thing you decide to do is get her drunk! You are a bloody idiot! People are out there who want her head on a bloody platter and you deliberately bring her into danger!"

Grantaire rubbed the back of his neck. "I guess this is a bad time to mention Montparnasse."

Enjolras' eyes visibly darkened and Grantaire could've sworn he say steam coming out of his ear. Grantaire gulped as Enjolras lunged for him. His damp hands found Grantaire's throat and he backed him up until his back slammed into the wall. His fingers tightened in a vise grip. "_What?"_

Grantaire's hands gripped Enjolras' strong arm trying to make him loosen his hold on him. "Montparnasse was there." He choked. "But nothing happened...he just took her dancing. I swear I didn't know it was him...I'd..." He gasped, "I'd never seen the guy."

Enjolras lifted Grantaire slightly off the wall only to slam him back into it. "You bloody imbecile! Did she get hurt?"

"No," He wheezed. "She ran back to me when she realized it was him. We left. That was it." Enjolras tightened his grip on his throat. "...'Jolras..."

"I am going to murder you." He said in low voice through gritted teeth.

Grantaire stifled a chuckle. "Murder me?..._you're going to die._"

Enjolras' eyes widened, his hold loosened and the blood drained from his face. "What did you say?"

Grantaire squirmed in his grasp. "I said...'Murder me?...I'd like to see you try.'"

Enjolras forcefully let go of Grantaire and let him fall to the ground. "Leave." He commanded.

Grantaire scrambled to his feet like a released prey and made for the door. Enjolras did not bother to look at him. Grantaire gripped the doorknob. He paused before leaving. "I'm sorry, Enj." He watched Enjolras who still didn't look at him. "I'm sorry I screwed up." Grantaire slammed the door behind him.

Enjolras made his way to the couch and fell onto it. He groaned heavily and put his head in his hands. It was only then that he noticed the small trickle of blood that seeped down his hands.

...

It was noon the next day when Eponine finally awoke. Enjolras decided to skip class so he could stay with her. He didn't know why but being with her calmed him down, and he was still fuming by the morning.

He walked into the bedroom quietly, he didn't turn on the lights but the room was considerably lighter even with the shades pulled down. He placed the tray of food on the night table.

Enjolras shook Eponine slightly on the shoulder. Her head was buried beneath the pillows and her hair was sprawled out everywhere. "Eponine..." He whispered. She groaned loudly. "C'mon, wake up. I've got some breakfast for you."

Her vision started to put together images as she saw Enjolras peering down at her. She peeled herself from the bed and lazily turned over so she was sitting up. Her hair fell over her face and she put her head in her knees. "My head hurts..."

He chuckled slightly, "I bet. Here, I've got some food." He pushed her upright and placed the tray on her lap. "You gotta take this, okay?" He held up two little tablets and she stared at them curiously.

She groaned again and he helped her swallow them with some water. By the third try, after some choking, she finally got the pills down. She gulped the water afterwards.

Eponine patted the seat on the bed next to her. "Stay with me?"

He glanced around and realized he had nowhere better to be. So he obliged and walked around the bed next to her. He crawled up and sat upright with his legs stretched out in front of him. "I made some bouillon soup and some toast for you."

She began sipping the soup. "Looks like you burnt the toast." She laughed slowly.

"Nah, trust me. Burnt toast is good for hangovers."

"What's a hangover?"

He smiled, "It's why your head hurts right now."

"Oh." She cautiously ate a piece of the burnt toast. "Want some?"

"Yeah right." He chided, "Like I'd want to eat burnt toast."

She playfully hit him on the shoulder. "But you're making me eat it." She pouted as she held up a piece of it in front of his face.

He grimaced and took a bite while she held it. He swallowed it hard. "Ick..."

She laughed at him. "It's horrid, but...I'm used to it." She took a bit and swallowed without flinching.

He frowned at her while the sympathy he felt for her returned.

"So, where is Grantaire? I would like to thank him for saving me last night."

Enjolras stiffened. "I don't want him to see you anymore. He got you into that mess last night."

"Oui, but he got me out of it too."

"Eponine," He warned, "That's not the point. He betrayed me and put you in danger."

"Don't be such a hardhead," She tisked. "I should like to see him to thank him."

Enjolras sat up straighter. "Well, I don't want to talk to him."

"No one says you must. Please, I just want to see him."

Enjolras stared into her pleading eyes. He couldn't help it, he was mush when she looked at him that way. He finally let out a long breath and gave in to her.


	16. And I Could've Been a Child

Worlds Away

Chapter 16 - And I Could've Been a Child

At some point in our lives we wonder what could've been. We graciously think back to our childhood innocence that has since been long forgotten. It was a different time then, and what a time it was. No cares in the world and not a worry in the air. However, if one thing may of changed, it could all be different now.

Enjolras begrudgingly opened the door to a face he didn't want to see again. It was far too soon for him to want any contact with this man, but he did it for Eponine.

"Long time, no see." Grantaire tried to smile.

Enjolras grunted and walked away, letting Grantaire let himself in.

"So, she wanted to see me?"

"And _only_ she did. She's in my room." Enjolras did not look at him when he spoke. He kept his hands busy in the kitchen cleaning up his mess from breakfast.

Grantaire put his head down and walked into the bedroom. He knew it was going to take some time for Enjolras to come around. Eponine smiled as he entered and he closed the door behind him.

"Take a chair, 'Taire." She giggled.

He first walked over to her and hugged her on the bed. "I'm so sorry, 'Ponine. I didn't mean to-"

"It's quite alright." He released her and sat in the adjacent chair. Eponine swung her legs around so they hung off the side of the bed.

"So, are you feeling alright?"

"How did you know I was feeling bad?"

He smirked. "I wouldn't be surprised if you were hung over, considering how drunk you got yourself last night."

"My head still hurts but Enjolras helped my stomach. I am feeling much better now."

"That's good." He paused. "So Enjolras said you wanted to thank me?"

"I did. But that is not all, actually." She looked around the room. "So first off, thank you for taking me home." She slid off the bed and Grantaire watched her curiously. She crossed the room to the bedroom door. "And thank you for keeping 'Parnasse away." She opened the door and checked to see where Enjolras was. "And thank you for helping me enjoy the night." Seeing he was not there, she closed the door abruptly. She walked back over to the bed and bent down closer to Grantaire. "Now, I need your help." She whispered.

Grantaire looked skeptical. "With what?"

She kept her voice hushed. "You know. You know where I really come from. I don't belong here." Her voice gently lifted from its hushed state. "Enjolras has been so kind and generous. But 'Taire...I don't belong with him...I don't belong here." Grantaire was trying to figure out where she was going with this. "I need your help." She took a deep breath. "I need to go home."

Grantaire shook his head. "Home? Home where? I won't let you go home to your father-"

"No. Home to 1832. I need to go back."

"Eponine, I don't understand...how are we going to get you back? I don't own a teleportation device."

Eponine cocked her head. "A what? - Oh it doesn't matter. We need to think of a way. Or try to understand why I'm even here."

"Well, what's the last thing you remember before you showed up here?"

"The barricades. I got shot protecting Marius." She pulled down the neck of the shirt revealing the stitches mark. "I fell asleep in his arms and woke up here. That was it."

"Well, that doesn't help very much..." He mused. "Why do you even want to go back, 'Ponine. Enj wouldn't mind you staying with him. In fact, dare I say, I think he likes it."

Eponine's eyes grew wide. "Oh Enjolras has been wonderful to me. I would be lost forever if he never found me and took me in. He has done so much for me, and everyday I grow deeper in his debt. I'm afraid I can't repay him for what he's done. And so, I need to rid him of his burden of me. I need to go back...where and with whom I belong." Her eyes drifted off as she thought about the Paris she once knew.

"Eponine." Grantaire's tone turned serious, "Are you still in love with Marius?"

Her eyes slid shut and she held them that way for a long while. "No." She finally said. "It pains me to see him with Cosette but I know he chose her over me, and I cannot change that anymore. I tried..." The tears began to well up. "I tried to rid myself of him once and for all, that's why I saved him. I thought a world without the pain, knowing he was happy was the best way to go. But alas, even that failed for me. And now, I have no choice but to move on."

"Eponine..." His voice turned soft with sympathy for her. Grantaire pulled himself closer to her and sat on the bed with her. "Maybe moving on is the best thing to do. You will be much happier."

"I don't care about my happiness." She spat. "That was given up long ago."

"But 'Ponine, even you deserve to be happy."

"I will be happy once you get me home."

Grantaire sighed. "Alright, I'll try to think of something."

"Eponine?" Enjolras voice entered the room interrupting their conversation. She stopped and looked up to him. "Seems you're quite popular today. Someone else is here to see you."

Eponine looked at him confused but he waved his hand for her to follow him. Eponine pushed herself off the bed and followed him into the living room. Grantaire, never the one to be left out, followed, just as curious.

She was greeted by the friendly smiles of Marius and Cosette. Eponine face remained stoic as she didn't know what to say or how to embrace him. "Marius!" She finally let out. "...and Cosette." She mumbled "What in heavens, pray tell, are you doing here?"

Marius let out a chuckle and Cosette smiled at his laugh. "We've come to see you."

"Me?"

"Yes, Eponine." Cosette answered. She shuffled her fingers nervously as she tried to speak. "I feel awful about how I treated you. I shouldn't have gotten mad, or jealous." She looked at Marius and wrapped her fingers through his. "I understand you are only his friend and you just may be the reason I know him."

Eponine nodded along, listening intently.

"So I apologize for mistreating you. And then when you said those things...I remembered when we were children together. And I blamed you so much for the way you treated me. So I then felt justified in acting mean to you as I had before. But then Papa told me that what's in the past cannot be changed, but people can change and that can fix the future. So I felt awful again, because you were only a child, listening to your mother. You didn't mean to act that way, and I can see now you aren't mean like when we were children. So I had Marius bring me here to apologize and ask if I can make it up to you."

Eponine didn't respond. She was in shock. Cosette was not in the wrong, yet she was apologizing. Eponine's heart broke for the girl she used to torment. She wasn't certain what she knew but obviously the Eponine in this world used to torment young Cosette just as she had.

Grantaire finally elbowed Eponine in the side to get her to say something. She winced slightly and frowned. "I am sorry, Cosette." She said abruptly. "You have nothing to apologize for. It is my fault."

Cosette took a step forward. "It is not your fault, dear. Please, can't we start again and pretend none of this ever happened? Let's just be friends?"

Eponine looked at her, wondering if this was a joke. "I'd like that." She said lightly.

"Wonderful!" Cosette wrapped her arms around Eponine in a strong hug. It caught Eponine off guard but she wrapped her arms around her as well in the hug. She relaxed. Eponine caught sight of Marius smiling at them. Her heart didn't ache so bad this time. "Well, friend, I still want to make it up to you somehow." Her eyes lit up. "Oh, how about I take you shopping. You could use some new clothes." She eyed Eponine's t-shirt.

Eponine's face turned red. Grantaire jumped in, "That would be a great idea! Why don't you take her shopping this afternoon. Enj doesn't have any plans with her, right Enj?" He said with a suggestive undertone.

Enjolras grunted in response.

"Great! Great! So Eppie, go put on some real clothes and we can go!" Cosette bounded with all sorts of new energy.

Eponine had no reply, and did she just call her "Eppie"? What was the world coming to? Eponine slowly turned on her heel and walked into the bedroom. She could hear Cosette's excited chattering with Marius and Grantaire.

_Knock...knock...kn-knock...kn-kn-knock_

Enjolras furrowed his brow as to who could be at the door now. He walked over there regardless and opened it to see a small child.

"Hi, Gavroche." Enjolras gave him a confused look. "What are you doing here? I didn't know you knew where I lived."

"Ello Monsieur. I didn't know, but I followed Marius up here hoping he was going to yer flat." Gavroche said with a toothy grin.

"Ah, So what can I do for you?"

"'Appen to know where 'Ponine is? She's staying with you, right?"

"She is. Um...won't you come in, she's changing right now. She'll be out in a little bit." Enjolras smiled a little confused as he held the door open for Gavroche to come in.

Gavroche smiled and waltzed through the door. He said his hellos to Grantaire, Marius and Cosette and waited for Eponine to make her appearance. Now that he found out where she was, he needed to make sure, then come up with an excuse to leave. Montparnasse would be thrilled. Gavroche could almost taste the promised hot meals on his tongue.

"Gavroche! How delighted I am to see you!" Eponine ran into the room in a few minutes time. She ran right up to Gavroche and wrapped him in a hug.

He squirmed out of her grasp. "Nuf, 'Ponine." He wriggled free.

"Why are you here as well? Oh would you like to accompany me and Cosette this afternoon."

"Nah, I've got better places to be." Eponine frowned hurt at his response.

Enjolras walked over to the pair. "Gavroche said he stopped by to see you, Eponine."

Her eyes lit up and she looked back at Gavroche. "Oh? What for?"

Gavroche mentally slapped himself in the head. He needed to get out of here quickly. He thought quick on his feet. "Right, well, I wanted to know...if Eponine was going to come to another Les Amis meeting. She missed a lot last time she left. Figured I could catch her up...ya know."

Enjolras nodded to the young urchin. "Very well, she'll accompany me again to the next meeting. Now, was that all Gavroche?"

"Yup, 'fraid so. Must be off now." Gavroche quickly turned away from Eponine and made his way to the door.

Enjolras led him there but quickly grabbed a water bottle out of the refrigerator and a banana from the fruit basket. He handed them to Gavroche before he left. "Take this."

"Thank you Monsieur."

He waved it off. "Please call me Enjolras. I don't want to see you starving, alright?"

"Very well." Gavroche turned to leave but stopped. He looked past Enjolras to see Eponine talking on the couch with Grantaire. His mind rushed with loathsome thoughts for the girl. She had abandoned him, yet she acted as if it never happened. He wondered what kind of sick game she was playing with him. He looked to Enjolras again. "Enjolras, yer very kind. Just watch how kind you are. Some people don't deserve it...'specially street rats."

Enjolras gave him a confused expression. "I don't view anyone as a 'street rat,' Gavroche."

"I'm just saying, watch out for which ones ya let in yer house. Some will just leave ya in the end." Gavroche snorted and left.

Enjolras closed the door behind him and joined his friends, albeit Grantaire, in the living room leaving his thoughts clouded with whatever Gavroche was alluding to.

...

"Oh my gosh! This one!" Cosette held up a bright pink sundress.

Eponine was still in shock that she was even shopping...with Cosette. Enjolras had given Eponine some money to use and a list of items she should get for herself. He knew having Cosette take her shopping would be much better than if he tried to.

Eponine knew that she couldn't act too much in amazement at everything even though she really was. Cosette didn't know her secret, or at least never told her if she remembered something, so to Cosette, Eponine was just a lower class girl with a very below average wardrobe.

"That one is lovely, but I much prefer this one." Eponine said as she held up a lilac colored chiffon dress.

"Oh I agree. It fits your complexion much better than the pink does. I think we have enough items to try on now." Cosette led the way through the store to the fitting rooms.

Eponine had to admit, she was enjoying herself. Even though Cosette's bubbly personality was a little bothersome at times, the girl was nothing but kind. Her personality sparkled like the sun, just as Marius had described. Eponine was slowly warming to the girl. She could feel the pain of her slowly fade away. She couldn't stay mad at someone who was so nice.

When they were finished shopping, Eponine wore some of the new clothes she attained. Cosette had helped her to buy many cute dresses, new dress shoes and sneakers, some jeans, multiple pairs of leggings, sweaters, blouses, belts, scarves, and of course undergarments. It was a completely whole new wardrobe. But Eponine felt proud, she had never had the opportunity to own such extravagant things before.

The girls stopped by a cafe for a late lunch and drinks. A few boys turned their heads as they walked in. Eponine blushed when she caught them staring at her. She never imagined in all her years that boys would ever take notice of her. But here they were, and she couldn't help but smile for in that moment she believed that she was pretty.

In the back of her mind, she thought about Enjolras. She wondered if he would stare at her like that. She wondered if Enjolras would love her in the new clothes she had gotten. And she wondered if he would notice her beauty. But she shook her head free of those thoughts, yet they still lingered.

...

He watched her. After Gavroche came to him telling him he located which flat number she lived in, they waited outside until they came out of the building.

Montparnasse and Gavroche followed Eponine and Cosette a safe distance away. They watched them shop and talk and now they stayed outside the cafe, watching them through the glass. They stayed across the street, melting in with the other Parisians, yet he kept a close eye on all her movements.

"Why we gotta watch her now? We've the number. Just get her then." Gavroche complained.

"Quiet. We need to watch and plan." Montparnasse explained. He looked over at the eager little urchin. He practically was jumping off the bench. He could not help but smirk at how enthralled he was to spy on his sister. "And Gavroche, your service has been exquisite. You're turning into quite the little spy. Keep it up and there might be a place for you in the Patron-Minette soon."

Gavroche grimaced. "I don't think I want to be like yer lot. I'm fine where I am."

"Suit yourself. But just think. Anything you want, never out of reach. You will never go hungry again."

Gavroche stayed silent taking in the words. Their attention was suddenly alerted as Cosette and Eponine walked out of the cafe. Cosette took out her phone and in a few minutes, one of the pesky students pulled up to take them home.

Montparnasse stood up front the bench they had been occupying. "Let's go. It's time we told Thenardier what we've been up to. I know he will be pleased."

Gavroche smiled mischievously mimicking the wicked smile on Montparnasse's face. He didn't realize it then, but he was smiling knowing what was in store for Eponine.

* * *

**A/N: So, I want to thank you all for you're lovely reviews last chapter about my awful teacher. It really means the world to me! Thank you. And as I told a few of you, I try not to let it bother me now, I write for me, not her. She doesn't have to like it. **

**Well, I'm not entirely thrilled with this chapter, but it has a lot of important information...and if there are any mistakes I ****apologize, I'm tired and shouldn't edit late at night, but I wanted to get it out. **

**So stay tuned...there is a lot to come up very soon! **


End file.
